


Lord Blue & Lady Purple

by Orca478



Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie Is a Good Bro, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, BAMF Tony Stark, Because I love Thor, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie is a Good Bro (Marvel), Bucky Critical, Carol and Stephen are in a neutral point, Civil War Team Iron Man, Critical to Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne, F/M, God Tony, Goddess Daisy, Grandpa Phil - Freeform, Iron Dad, IronQuake, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Peter Parker, Loki Critical, Melinda May Is a Good Bro, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not FitzSimmons Friendly, Not Maira Hill friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Nick Fury Friendly, Not Odin Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Yo Yo friendly, Now some characters get redemption, Ok who is this story not friendly too, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Quake Mom, Revenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stan Lee Cameo, Steve Rogers will Suffer, Story is not friendly to a LOT of people, T'Challa Redemption, The Guardians are good bros, The Infinity Stones are Good Bros, The friendly zone ends here, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor friendly, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark will get his happy ending, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), Wakanda Critical, Yondu Udonta Lives, change of plans, not Asgard friendly, not hank pym friendly, not sif friendly, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, some pain and misery is coming, spider son, the Defenders are good bros, there IS a plot, to the rest of the characters, uncle hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: The Infinity Stones have more conscience that anyone believes.They know the universe needs protecting. So since the beggining of time, two of the six stones choose two guardias to do so. This guardians are called lord or lady, and the color of the stone that chosed them. The two are also always soulmates, they continue their job of protecting until they die, or pass the torch, then two different stones choose the next one.The Infinity Stones know Thanos is coming, but they also know the universe is fucked up. They must choose the next guardians carefully. Luckily, it’s the turn of Space and Power, and they have the prefect candidates. Tony Stark and Daisy Johnson.When this two unite. The universe stands a chance, as this two will do anything to protect it.But it also means some people should be very afraid. I’m order to save the universe, some revenge is in order.This is a tale about moving on, love, true friendship, of two heroes saving the universe, and of course, pure revenge.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Gamora/Peter Quill, Jane Foster/Thor, Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock, Loki/Stephen Strange, Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Tony Stark
Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869946
Comments: 167
Kudos: 304





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there. Welcome to my revenge tale. In here I take my favorite chatcter from the movies, and my favorite from the series, and I make them gods. This two,have gone threw shitty lifes. There is nothing but happiness waiting for them. 
> 
> Thanos is the main antagonist, but there are a lot of other characters that are gonna suffer in the hands of this too. A LOT. Even some like Loki are getting threw some pain, yet I must clarify some will get redemption and happy endings, I am not that bad. I mentioned Loki because he is a special case. 
> 
> Of course, there are others apart from Tony and Daisy that will be spared. Rhodey, Peter, Bruce, Pepper, Phil, May, Mack, Valkyrie, and the Guardians, they are all going to be spared and have a good time. 
> 
> Of course, the main target, the one waiting for the biggest pain, is Steve Rogers.
> 
> To clarify, this takes place after Civil War, and in mid season 5,specifically when Daisy is trying to safe Phil, the Fitz goes all Doctor in her, and Simmons and Yo Yo go behind her back as acting director. 
> 
> Yep, Lord Blue and Lady Purple have a lot of businesses to end. 
> 
> Who will get a second chance, and who will get a very bad and painful ending, you have to read to find out.
> 
> Also, in case you are wondering. The way I see it. The Space, Time, And Reality Stone have male voices, while the Power, Mind, And Soul Stone have female voices.
> 
> Also, Peter is a little kid in here, he has just 6 years of age, and he is Tony’s son. Daisy is not the biological mother, but she will take the mom role. In the airport fight, Tony and Rhodey defeated Scott on their own.

The universe.

It has always been watched by the Infinity Stones.

Space, Time, Reality, Power, Mind, And Soul.

But the stones are literal stones, and while their true forms are safe from any mortal, unless they call them. Their representation in the mortal world can be manipulated. 

So, since the beggining of the existence. Two of the stones choose two mortals to be the guardians, this mortals are called Lord or Lady, depending of the gender, and the color of the stone that chose him. So if the Soul Stone chose a male to be the guardian, it’s tittle would be Lord Orange. Also, the two selected are soulmates, as they are bound to be together for eterenty. The Lord and Lady title are passed when the stones think it’s time, when the selected one dies, or how it’s more common, they willingly give the title to the next ones. The next guardians are picked by two different stone.

But why just two ? Why don’t all of them have one at the same time. Well the answer is simple. The stones always choose people with pure heart, but there is the risk of a mistake, and if that should happen, they have to use all of their power to intervene. With 6 that would be imposible, with two, they can do it. However, in all history there has only been one corrupt Lord, who was killed by the stones, and the pure Lady of the time, she immediately gave her power so a new pair could rise.

This process repeats and repeats. 

Now however, it’s more crucial than ever.

“WE’RE FUCKED !”

“Mind, control yourself.”

“Shut up Soul, you sensed it, Thanos is coming, that Titan is extremely powerful, it he gets us all. Well......WE’RE FUCKED !”

“We must keep our faith in the mortals.”

“Eh Soul ? Have you seen how mortals are right now, they are a mess. Take a so called hero like Steve Rogers, he kills people for 1 person. If that’s a hero, then Mind is right, we are doomed !” Reality said.

“I told you, you should have allowed me to choose that Asgardian.”

“Loki’s heart had corruption Mind, and we saw it when he attacked his own people. Did he had his reasons, he did, but he brought a risk we couldn’t take.” Space said.

“Actually, I think we may have some hope. You see, Lord Green and Lady Red just gave up their titles. Space, Power, it’s your turn to select the next guardians.” Time said. 

“Maybe this new ones can actually give us hope. So do you have your picks.”

“I had mine a long time ago, the next Lord Blue.”

“Same with me, the next Lady Purple was selected a long time ago.”

“Well Let us see them.”

Space and Power gave the others the images, and the full stories.

“They are humans ?”

“One is Inhuman, the most powerful one. My Lady Purple went threw a hard life, and she still fights for the good, even right now, when her father figure is dying, she is still fighting for the people.”

“Mine doesn’t need introduction, we have seen him for a while, you like him Mind.”

“Now that I do. I would have liked to choose him myself, but he is a great choice Space.”

“He has comed in contact with Time, Mind, And me. He is still standing.”

“Mine defeated the Kree empire, she’s the best.”

“I see their past, is a dark one. Betrayal has been a long friend for them, are you sure ?”

“Actually Time, their Souls are among the purest.”

“Also, in order to reach the Reality we want them to. They actually need to have some revenge. They need to make sure the right allies stand with them. Some already pass.”

“The Merchant of Death, and the Destoryer of Worlds, two names that should be for villains, but this two are pure heroes, if anyone stands a chance against Thanos, is them.”

As the leader, Soul had to make the vote.

“Allright, let’s see, who is in favor of Space’s and Power’s champions ? Time ?”

“In favor.”

“Reality ?”

“In favor.”

“Mind ?”

“In favor.”

“I’m in favor too. We have our Lord Blue and Lady Purple. Space, Power, bring your picks. Bring us Tony Stark and Daisy Johnson.”


	2. When Lord Blue & Lady Purple Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy meet, and are explained of their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Blue meets his Lady Purple. This is what they call, love at first sight.
> 
> Also they are soulmates, and the bond is way stronger when you are chosen by the stones. So there is no escaping IronQuake.
> 
> Many should be afraid of this.....

Tony remembers putting Peter to sleep. 

Then he fell to sleep on the floor.

He thought he fainted, but he doesn’t remember......going to space.

“What the hell.”

When did he get here, no, this has to be a nightmare.

Or he got too exhausted from work, and that’s what happens, he goes crazy.

Well what can you do when most of the team goes rogue, and only Rhodey, Vision, and him remain.

He got up, when he felt his head hit something.

“Ow !”

“I’m sorry !”

Wait a second. 

He turned to see the voice.

A woman, with black hair that had some gold.

“AAAAH!”

“AAAAH!”

“Who are you ?”

“You’re Tony Stark !”

“Yeah, I know who I am, but who are you ?”

“Oh right, Daisy Johnson, it’s an honor.”

“The honor is mine Ms. Johnson, or is it Mrs ?”

“Ms. All my ex are traitors or dead.”

....

He didn’t expect this.

He thought his relationship with Pepper was weird, at least she is alive and is a good friend.”

“Greetings young ones, please step threw the stairs.”

Magic stats appeared out of knowhere. Tony noticed they followed a color pattern. Blue, green, red, purple, yellow, orange.

“Well, should we go ?”

“I don’t think we have a choice, I was in the park and then I am here.”

“I was home and then I was here.”

When Tony and Daisy got to the place, they saw 6 giant crystals, each of different color, and once again, it was blue, green, red, purple, yellow, and orange.

But there was no one here.

“What the hell, there was guy calling us right ?”

“I heard it too.”

“It was me.”

They gasped as the blue crystal talked.

“WHAT THE HELL.”

“There is no reason to yell, Anthony Edward Stark, nor you Daisy Johnson, or Skye, or Mary....”

“Don’t call me that, Daisy is my name !”

“Fine then. Allow me to present myself. I am the Space Stone, the keeper of Space. You Tony, might know me as the Tesseract.”

“Wait what ?”

“I’m it’s true form, and with my colleague the Power Stone, we have decided to bring you.”

“Hello.” The purple crystal said in a female voice.

“What drug did Fitz give me ?”

“Apart from the drug of betrayal, nothing more Daisy.”

Tony saw her face, pure betrayal, he knows that feeling.

“Enough, explain them why they are here !” The red crystal said.

“Patient Reality.” The Orange one said.

“We are running out of time.” The green one said.

“Was that a pun Time ?” The yellow said.

“No it wasn’t.”

“Hell, this is Power’s and mine’s chosen one, can you let us !”

“You’re confusing our champions !”

“You’re right, I am sorry young one, please let Space and Power continue.”

“Oh.”

“This might be the weirdest thing to happen to me, and that’s saying a lot.”

“I get you.”

“So I am right, there is an invasion coming.”

“Yes Tony.”

“Wait you knew about this, and didn’t tell anyone !”

“I did, but only 4 people believed me.”

“I am sure Phil would have.”

“Phil who ?”

“Phil Coulson, he still admires you.”

“HE IS ALIVE !”

“Shoot.”

“Agent Coulson’s Brain was manipulated so he wouldn’t tell anyone in the Avengers, he has no idea of it. If it wasn’t for that, he would have come to you.” Mind said. 

“They did what to him !”

“Relax Daisy, you can save him.”

“So let’s recap, Thanos is coming to end half of all life, and you want Daisy and I to stop him, but in order to do that, we need to fix the universe ?”

“The important parts. See we need you at your best, so we need you to manage old bills and find your true allies, for the fight that’s about to come.” Space said.

“You two have been threw harsh lifes, but it has to be you, the one that saves the mortals. Your close ones depend on that.”

Tony and Daisy thought about it.

“Why us ?”

“Because you have the strength requiered too. Life hits you and you always stand back up.”

“Also, you are soulmates, in case you wondered why you two together.”

“WHAT ?”

They looked at their marks, they were the same.

“Ironman is my soulmate.”

“I do have one.”

“Young ones, we are asking for a lot. But every life is in danger unless you do this.” Soul said.

Both hesitated.

“I will look out for your son.”

Tony turned to Mind.

“I can speak with the Vision, since I’m in his head, I will let him know, but he will have to keep the info for himself, your journey begins in the stars.”

Tony sighted, he hates not being with Peter, but if it’s to save him, then so be it.

“Daisy, the cure to save Phil Coulson is where you have to go.”

That was enough for her, Phil is one of the last people she has, with Mack being the other one.

“I’m in.”

“If you keep him safe, then I’m in too.”

“Perfect, for now on, you will be known as Lord Blue and Lady Purple. Do not reveal yourself unitl the time is right. Space and Power will let you know. Of course the people you trust, such as James Rhodes or Alphonso Mackenzie can know from the beggining.” Time said.

“I will take you to the ship that you will travel with.” Space said.

“Wait, What’s the mission ?”

“There are two objectives, you must get Reality’s small form, and you must rescue one of your allies, Bruce Banner.”

“Bruce, he’s in space !”

“He was taken unwillingly and he’s been held prisioner in a planet, get him and get me out of those psycho brothers, and we will tell you what’s next.” Reality said.

“Also, take the woman that he’s with, she is a valuable ally too.” Soul said.

“We are counting on you two, good luck.”

Space sent them away.

......

......

......

“Should we have told them there is only one bed ?” Power said.

“Nah, I saw the future, and the sooner they unite, the better, besides I ship it.” Time said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They only have one bed....
> 
> Time Stone ships it, it clearly does.
> 
> So you might notice this is a series, however, instead of multiple stories. What I’m doing is what I did on my first Tony series “the Tale of Tony Stark” where there is one big story, and then there are one shots that explain the world better and are centered around minor characters in the main story. The purpose of this is too center on the characters that are earning redemption, and focus on them more so that it doesn’t feel forced. So for example. Since Tony and Daisy are the mains, they won’t get a one shot based on them, but let’s say Thor. He is getting redemption, so I will use a one shot for his redemption. 
> 
> Stay tuned for those. They also have another purpose, make Steve suffer more :)


	3. When Tony and Daisy Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a ship, with just them, Tony and Daisy meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last time, while they saw each other, they learned their names, and they know they are soulmates, they didn’t get to learn about each other. This time, it’s just them in a ship. What better place to get to know each other.
> 
> Welll, at least until they are comfortable using the only bed.

Tony and Daisy fell into the control room of the ship.

“Seriously, can you be at least give a warning....what ?”

Tony saw how the ship’s colors change from red and green, to blue and purple.

“What the hell ?”

“Reality can be whatever you want when you control it, now listen, for this part I’m your guide. In orther to stop Thanos you’ll have different missions, each one guided by one of us. However, since you are their choices, you can talk to Space and Power when you wish. But for the mission, you listen to me.” Reality said.

“It makes sense, we are getting your.....body ?” Daisy said.

“Kind of that. But you are in the correct path, basically the stone you are trying to get, will be one that leads you.” 

“What about the others ?”

“We have duties young one, with me guiding you, and Space and Power ready to respond when you ask, the other three can’t be with you until it’s their time. However, Time and Mind are actually watching over your planet. Soul has to take care of other things, she’ll probably be the one you talk the least too.”

“She’s the leader I guess ?”

“She’s the eldest of us, and the most powerful, so yeah, she is the leader. But you can ask her questions when she finally calls you. For now, let me take you on the ship. The pilot is automatic, it runs on our magic, so as long as you are here, you’re safe. There is food, water, bathroom, even entrainment for your break time, we are not momsters. You’ll find the bedroom at the end of the hall. Now it will take you a day to get to Sakkar, Space can’t get out in the planet itself, for the crazy brothers to not detect his power. More instructions will be given when you are close. Oh, one more thing, your uniforms are in the center cabinet, and if you see strings of blue and purple in your hair, they can’t be removed, sorry.”

“Did he just say I have blue strings in my hair ?”

Tony checked on the mirror, and his hair had some blue.

“You know, it looks nice on you.”

“Really ?”

“Yeah, let me see mine.”

She went to the mirror and saw her hair.

“Actually that’s looks nice. Purple has to be your color.”

“Thank you.” 

.....

.....

.....

“So what now ?”

Being stuck with a person you don’t know can be stressful. 

Knowing that’s your soulmate, it makes things more akward.

Still, they weren’t going to stay quiet all day.

“So Phil’s alive, how ?”

“Fury experimented with his body, it was very painful, he begged that they left him die.”

“And he’s sick ?”

“He’s dying. Again. After some situations, and a deal he had to make with the literal devil, the thing that made him return, started fading, his body is slowly returning to the corpse state.”

“Oh.”

“He always sees you to the news, wishing he could reveal himself, now we know why he never could.”

“I bet he sided with Rogers in the civil war, he is his biggest fan.”

“Not anymore. Ever since the info dump, Phil hates Rogers’ guts, and Romanoff’s. We had a little adventure during the Civil War, but he knew if anyone could make the Accords work, it was you. Seeing the footage of Siberia broke his heart.”

“Wow. Well to bad that Zemo’s plan. They got pardoned, they are suppose to return tomorrow, a good thing about being here.”

“I was horrified of Siberia too, what Rogers did to you, it’s unforgivable.”

“Betrayal is an old friend.”

“It’s mine too. My C.O turned out to be Hydra, and then my friend Fitz,former friend, he kidnaps me, operates me against my will, I begged and begged, but he didn’t stop, and when I wanted to luck him up, only one stood at my side. Phil was to bad so he doesn’t even know. My friend Mack is the only one that supported me.”

“Wow, that’s like the Civil War, I only had Rhodey and Vision.”

“Apart from Mack there is also May. She didn’t support me, but unlike the others I get it, she wasn’t even in the room. She loves Phil, and was in a search for the cure when this happened.”

“Betrayal sucks.”

“It does.”

“Did Phil told you about Peter ?”

“Who ?”

“He.....he’s my son.” If they are working together, might as well tell her.

“You have a son ? Is Ms. Potts the mother ?”

“No. I wasn’t even there when Peter was born. He was left at my door, just 4 days old. His mother begging me to take care of him. I checked and he is truly mine, the moment I saw his face, I knew I was going to take care of him.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“The few that I told thought so. You’re the 9th person to know of him. The others are Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Bruce, Thor, Phil, and Vision. Well JARVIS knew and FRIDAY knows, so it’s 11 people.”

“Well, I won’t tell anyone, but add 6 more, the stones clearly know.”

“Yeah they do. You and I actually have a lot in common.”

“Yeah, we do.”

They decided to make the conversation lighter. They are both master hackers, love Italian food, and have a great respect for Phil Coulson, those are among the things they have in common.

“So I am friends with Ironman, and I’m rescuing Hulk. Despite everything I call it a good day.”

“I Hope Bruce is Allright, out of the team he has always been my greatest friend.”

“What about Rhodes ?”

“He’s my brother, Brucie is my best friend.”

“Oh.”

“Seems that this Mack is yours.”

“Yeah, ever since we met, Mack always has my back. He is the big brother I always wanted.”

“He and Rhodey are bound to get along. Well this food was great, the stones do know their food.”

“You’re a great cook, just wow.”

“Well, I am taking a bath, and trying this robes.” He picked the blue one. “I am not sure of this.”

“I’m just talking a nap, there has to be beds in here.”

Before Tony could get into the shower, Daisy called him.

“Hey, we might have a little problem.”

“What is it ?”

“There.....is only one bed. A giant bed, the biggest I have ever seen, but there is only one.”

Well shit.

“Maybe we should tell them the couches can turn into actual beds....” Power said.

“Power Don’t you fucking dare !” Time said. 

“I am with Time, I ship them.” Space said. “It’s clear they are soulmates, now let’s see how long it takes.”

“It will take them....”

“Don’t spoil me Time !”

“Are we really related ?” Mind said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they meet each other. 
> 
> You will see the stones talk a lot in this story, though Soul will disappear for a while, she won’t show up until the tike is right.
> 
> Here is how I will make the stones.
> 
> Space is the friendly one, he’s the most understanding of the human part of their lives, and will lend a helping hand in more than a little while. He is not afraid to break the rules a bit, so he can help them.
> 
> Time is the prankster/jokester, but a good natured one. He is funny, and while he does some mocking, there is no ill intention.
> 
> Realty is the straight to buissness one, he keeps things straight and to the point. 
> 
> Power, despide the name, is the softie. She cares a lot about mortals, specially the chosen ones, and while Space will actively help them, she is the one that listens to inner troubles.
> 
> Mind is the arrogant one, she is moody and serious, but she does have a soft side, specially to Tony, as she respects his brilliant mind.
> 
> Soul is the leader. I can’t talk about her, she’s key to the final act of the story. But talking about her will spoil the story. 
> 
> Before the adventure to rescue Bruce begins, we need to find out how the people in Earth are doing. Some of them aren’t happy with their friends missing, and will make sure the people that hurt them know it.


	4. Brothers are Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is pissed that the rogues are returning, and they have little remorse, but he is also wondering where the hell Tony went. Mack is wondering the same for Daisy, he can't find his best friend, after she was tutored and betrayed, he is not happy. Phil also wants to see her, before he gets worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the big brothers Rhodey and Mack to come in to defend their siblings, seeing them gone is making them pissed. 
> 
> Also Steve is back.........fuck no.

Rhodey is not a happy man. 

The rogues are coming back, and they are still unrepentant from all of what they did. Rogers still thinks he is right for all what he did. 

They don't have to deal with them alone. They have their new members, Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand. There is also Vision of course. 

But the council is worried that they need more back up. What happened in Hong Kong for example has them really worried, or the sight of the flaming skull man in L.A. 

Tony didn't want to do this, but they had to.....that was until he went missing.

He just vanished, like out of thin air, it was very strange. He had to calm down Peter when his Dad didn't show up. 

Peter is with Pepper at the moment, she and Happy are taking care of him, because there is no way in hell they are allowing the rouges to see him. 

Vision however, told him that the stone is sending him a message, that Tony is safe, and that he will return soon, adding that Vision must protect Peter at all costs, something the android would do anyway. 

Vision's stone messages have yet to fail them, so he is willing to trust them. 

The stone sent a little message that Tony is not alone, but he didn't say who, just that it's an ally. 

"They are 5 minutes from landing Colonel." 

"Let's get this done with." 

Steve smiled as he saw the plane touching down.

They were finally home, after a year of sitting in Wakanda, they can finally be Avengers again. 

"Happy to be back home Cap ?" Sam asked. 

"Of course Sam." 

"I want a big juicy apology for this year." Clint said. 

"Me too, and I want all of my things un touched." Wanda said.

"Don't worry guys, once we see Tony, I will talk to him. We will get our very deserved apology, and then we will return to normal." 

"Just ignore him when he gets petty that he lost, he will fall back in line soon." Natasha said. 

Steve nodded at her words and stood up. 

"Let's go Avengers." 

When they got out however, they were greeted by Rhodes, and two people he didn't know. A man with glasses and a woman.

Where was Tony ? 

"Rhodes." 

"Rogers." 

Steve went to shake his hand, but the man stoped him with his cane. 

"Sorry, we like to keep personal bounds." 

"I was just..." 

BANG ! 

Steve felt the cane hit him in the balls. 

He fell to his knees in pain. 

"Dude what the hell, are you fucking blind ?" Clint screamed. 

"Actually, I am blind Mr. Barton." 

Clint didn't respond at that, feeling a bit of shame. 

Steve decided to end the issue, if the man is blind, then he can't be blamed for hitting him. 

"Its fine Mr..." 

"Mr. Matt Murdock, I am here to explain you the accords and your pardons." 

Wait what ? 

"What do you mean explain the accords to us ?" 

"What do you mean the accords, they are over right ?" 

"You, you didn't read your contracts ?" The woman said. 

"What was there to read, we were pardoned right ?" Scott said shakily. "I just want to see Hank and Hope please, I really don't want to be an Avenger anymore." 

"Mr. Lang, are you aware that Pym Tech went bankrupt ?" 

"W...What ?" 

"Hank Pym's ego was finally enough for the world. After he blamed Tony and I for the airport, the world didn't respond kindly, the stocks fell, people thought of them as a terrorist company, and look where that got them." Rhodey said. He is not happy that many people lost their jobs, but he is happy the Pym family finally get what they deserve for their one sided rivalry with the Starks. Seriously he met Howard, he forgot Hank Pym's name, literally. However, is this part the one that he loves the most. "Now, they were absorbed by Stark Industries. Everything Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne lead, is now lead by Pepper Potts." 

"W...What ?" 

"You should have thought twice before helping Rogers honey. Pym should have thought twice before starting his short lived anti Stark campaign, I mean everyone knows when a company goes against Stark, they end falling from grace. It happened to Oscorp, it happened to Hammer Industries, and now Pym Tech." The woman said shaking her head. "Only a fool dares to go against Tony Stark." 

Scott was in shock, he can't believe that after all their sacrifices to stop Cross, Hank and Hope lost everything, now taken by a woman that is frankly terrifying. The woman is right, only a fool would go against Tony Stark, and he went against him like a fool, and look where that got him.

"I'm sorry, why are you here ?" Natasha demanded.

"Jessica Jones, Avenger, and Private Investigator." 

Natasha immediately shut her mouth, if a P.I was here, then any word they use can be used against them. 

"Hey, what do you mean the accords are still here ?" Sam asked. 

"What else, you have to sign the accords to be an Avenger, just like the rest of us did." 

"WHAT ?" 

"What do you mean you are an Avenger, I didn't approve that." Steve said. As the leader, it is Steve's job to approve the new recruits, he can't allow none worthy people to join the team.

"Good. Because we don't want you're approval. Rhodey here approved us, as the leader is his vote that counts." 

WHAT ? 

"What do you mean....Steve is the leader !" Wanda said. 

"No he isn't. If you had read your contracts, it clearly said Colonel Rhodes is the leader. With Dr. Stark as the second in command, and the Vision as the third. None of the original Avengers, the one exception being Dr. Banner, are allowed in any form of leader ship within the team." Matt said. 

Steve can't believe this, he was sure things were back to normal, they had to be, or else why...

"Where is Tony ?" 

"Busy." 

"I need to talk to him." 

"You got his phone number right ?" 

"He changed it." 

"Well that's too bad. Tony has a company to take care off, with the absorption of Pym Tech, he doesn't want to leave people on the streets. So he will be busy for the upcoming days. The council knows this." 

"But..." 

"Also, Tony doesn't have to speak to you. You might have to work together, and that's an if, but all other communication is not required. Specially after Siberia, and trust me Rogers, Vision and I are having words with you and Barnes." 

Bucky flinched at that.

"I am sure the people want to see Captain America and Iron Man reunited." Natasha said. 

"No they don't. The public wants to see Captain America in prison. Just look it up honey. Even Quake has more approval than you." Jessica said.

"Quake's numbers are quite high, even the Ghost Rider is above them." Matt said. 

Steve has no idea who this people are, but he knows things can't be that bad. 

"Well, there is no point of standing outside, let's go in, so we can go home." 

"Home, but don't the Avengers live in the compound ?" 

"Why would we, we have our own homes, we aren't just going to leave them." Jessica said as she walked inside with the other two. 

Steve looked at his team.

"Steve. This isn't what we thought, what do we do ?" Wanda asked. 

"Don't worry Wanda, we will fix this. Now that we are back, we can finally get things back in track." 

Steve is sure this is just a step. He will be leader again soon enough, he will get rid of this accords, and things will be back to the way they were. 

He is very sure of that, he just has to wait. 

"FITZ !" 

Fitz, Jemma, and Elena just returned from their mission. They knew Mack was not going to be happy, but they can calm him down right ?

Mack wasn't angry, he is furious.

He grabbed Fitz and slammed him into the wall.

"MACK !" Elena yelled. 

"MACK PUT HIM DOWN !" Jemma yelled.

"WHERE'S DAISY ?" 

They stood frozen.

"I know what you did to her before, how you operated her despite her pleas, did it work yeah, but we could have found another way, ask her nicely, you could have at least sedated her ! WHERE IS SHE ?" 

"I don't know, I swear I don't." 

"Yeah right. You know she is constantly betrayed, and you do this, what the hell Fitz, hasn't she been threw enough !" 

"Mack, put him down, I bet she is with Coulson." 

"She isn't. Phil is begging to see her, but we can't find her." May said, she is angry as well. She just learned what happened, and she knows this will affect Daisy's already fragile emotional state, can't she get a fucking break ? 

"We don't know how much time he has left, and you strip him from who he wants to see more." 

"Mack..." 

"Shut up Simmons ! This is your fault too, you're her supposed best friend, but you barely flinched when you saw her begging Fitz to stop !" 

"Love is a wonderful thing, but you crossed a line Simmons, the line Steve Rogers crossed with James Barnes. Just because you love him, doesn't mean the others don't count." 

Mack still remembers when he was looking for her in the cameras, how she had a breakdown in the last place she was seen, he should have been there, holding her and telling her she wasn't alone, that she has him.

"Coulson ordered for you to be locked again, he is not happy, and if he had the strength, he would drag you to the cell himself." 

"Mack no !" 

"You to Simmons. After that stunt, no one trust you, I'll see you two later." 

May took their arms, and dragged them to the cells. 

Mack turned to Elena. 

"I am not holding you under arrest. You are not as guilty as them, but I trusted you Elena, and my best friend payed the price, she always pays the price." 

"Mack I...." 

"Shut up. I have a friend to find." 

Phil laid in the bed, barley conscious. 

He use his strength to write Daisy a letter, so in case he can't make it, she knows how proud he is of her. He has regrets, but taking her in, might be the best choice he did since Tony trusted him with Peter's existence. 

He wonders how the kid is doing, how is the billionaire doing after the Civil War, he would like to see them one last time. 

Phil placed the letter on his side, and went to take a little nap, to get forces to help find her, and have a talk with FitzSimmons. 

He silently asked for her to know about the letter, that he loves her. and he went to sleep. 

What Phil doesn't know, is that the Space Stone saw this. Knowing the letter will help the new Lady Purple, he teleported it to the ship, so it can be at her side when she wakes up. She deserves to know how much her father figures loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy might have had shitty life, but they have great brothers. 
> 
> The Space Stone is a good friend, giving Daisy Phil's letter. He will bend the rules a bit more. 
> 
> We return to our heroes on the next chapter, as the rescue of Bruce begins.


	5. Sakkar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy reach Sakkar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of Bruce begins. If you read the last one shot, you would know a bit of themupcomimg reunion. 
> 
> The ScienceBros reunite, and the IronQuake gets stronger.

After figuring out they had no choice but to sleep in the same bed, they used the size to their advantage. They grabbed every pillow from the couches to create a barrier between them, so each could have their space, which is still a big one.

Tony was the one that woke up first, but he didn’t want to wake,her up.

He will admit that she looks cute sleeping, also, he is not cruel enough to wake someone from their sleep. 

It might have been his imagination, but he thinks he heard her sob during the night, he was to tired to really think, his son clouding his thoughts.

“Good morning Lord Blue, you’re reaching Sakkar, in 3 hours, I suggest you and Lady Purple eat, and get ready.” Reality said.

“Sounds good, let’s go make breakfast.”

Daisy woke up,shortly after, but she woke up to something strange.

There is a letter at her side.

“What ?”

“That is a letter Phil Coulson left for you, Daisy.” A unknown voice said, must be one of the stones, she can’t tell them apart.

“You’re....”

“The Space Stone. The one that chose Tony.”

“Oh.”

“Phil Coulson used his strength to write you this, he wants you to read it, I think you should have it, but when you read it, it’s your own choice, I think it could help you.”

“I, I don’t know, I can’t, he...”

“Is the closest thing to a family you have, the same goes for him, it’s your own choice Daisy, I’m not even suppose to give you this, but I am known to bend the rules a bit.”

“Don’t the others get mad ?”

“I’m second in command here, Soul is the only one that could really stop me, and she hasn’t said anything. Besides, Mind is the only one that doesn’t like it, Time, Power, and Reality are cool with it, well the first two are, Reality just gave up on stopping me. Speaking of him, he should be giving you instructions soon. Remember as Lady Purple you can call Power at any time, she’ll answer. You and I can talk more when it’s my turn to guide you, now off you go, just don’t forget the letter.”

“Wait, will Phil live or...”

“Only Time can see that, when he calls you, you can ask that.”

“So the stone that chose you is actually a nice guy.”

“I know, we talked before I went to sleep, but why did he...”

“He gave me a letter, form Phil. In case the worst happens.”

“Oh. Have you read it.”

“I haven’t. I don’t think I can.”

“Daisy, peace of advice. Running from your problems, only makes things worst. I learned it the hard way. Reading the letter is your choice, but the Space Stone must have given it to you for a reason.”

“Maybe...”

“So he did it again. Well a letter is no problem, and really if Soul doesn’t want to stop Space, why complain.” Realty spoke. “You’re here, welcome to Sakkar.”

They stood up and checked the window.

“This place is....a mess.”

“So you see that big building. You’re friend is there Lord Blue. He is being kept as one of the Grandmaster’s champions. Now, the Grandmaster is the leader of this place, and it’s has my stone form, he and his younger brother, the Collector, are about to face off in a match, and by that I mean they are sending their fighters, so they see who keeps the stone. None of them can have it, so you must take it. Using the robes, they will see you as nobles, which you are, the Grandmaster will welcome you with open arms. Lord Blue, tell him you want to see his champion, that will take you to your friend. Lady Purple, you must get it from him.”

“I am not seducing him.”

“You’re not, he has it in a vault, infiltrate it, and get out. How you escape is for you to decide. Good luck.”

The Grandmaster sat in his throne, bored.

He and his brother just placed the stone in the vault, he thought they could have fun, but he retreated to his quarters after that.

“Topaz.”

“Yes sir.”

“I am bored, help me.”

“Well there is a ship that just arrived, two nobles, they want to see the fights, and have a present for you.”

“A present ! I love presents ! Let’s go !”

“I hate this”

“I kinda like the robes.”

“It makes me look fat.”

“No it doesn’t, you have it placed wrong, let me help you.”

Daisy tried to adjust the tone without touching anything...private.

“There you go.”

“Wow, you are right, this looks nice.”

“Greetiiiiiiings !” The Grandmaster said as he walked in.

“Grandmaster.”

“Look at those robes, you are so fancy, I love it !”

“She’s Lady Purple, I am Lord Blue Sir.”

“My goodness, I have heard of the lords and ladies of the colors, I’m honored.”

“We made that up so no one questions it, give him the thing.” Realty said.

“Since you have the melt stick. We bring you the counter part, the freeze stick, some enemies can have an icy fate, also there are jewels in the box.” Daisy said.

The Grandmaster was shocked at that, he grabbed the stick with joy.

“Ooooooh, I love it.” 

“It has to charge of course.”

“I know that Lady Purple, but thanks. So what can I do for you, Topaz, find them a suite.”

“Actually sir, I want to meet the famous champion, the one that will surely crush your brother, because we are in your team.”

“You’re in the winner team, I like it. One if my ladies will take you to him, while Lady Purple can follow Topaz to your room. I will have fun charging this, and then scaring my brother.”

Tony was lead to a white and red room. 

He entered, and saw his ScienceBro, finally.

“Who the hell are you ?” Bruce asked.

Once they were alone, Tony removed his hood.

“Hey Brucie Bear, long time no seen, you are very far from home by the way.”

“Tony !”

Bruce hugged his friend.

“What the hell are you doing here, are the others here as well ?”

“The others are not here, I came alone, well I do have a partner but you don’t know her.”

“Wait, what do you mean the others didn’t come, aren’t the Avengers suppose to be a team, well I don’t trust many of them, but....I am so confused.”

“You might want to sit down buddy.”

Daisy snuck in the vault with relative ease.

“For being a Lord, he has almost no security.”

She looked around, and saw a red glow.

“That’s it ?”

“That’s it.”

“Hey !”

Oh fuck.

She turned to see a woman.

“What the hell are you doing !”

“HULK WILL SMASH CAPTAIN AND WITCH !”

Bruce had hulked out when the story was over.

“Relax buddy, we will crush them, but we need to get out, so I need your strength.”

Hulk nodded and calmed down. Bruce returned soon.

“What the hell were they thinking ? The Accords sound like a great idea, they are needed. Oh and WHY THE FUCK DID HE ADD THE WITCH INTO THE TEAM, SHE IS HYDRA !”

“I get you pal.”

“Rogers and I are having words.”

“Now we just have to wait for her so we can get out, and you can have the words.”

Just then, Daisy came into the room, with an unknown woman.

“Daisy.”

“Valkyrie.”

“You know her ?” They asked each other.

“Daisy is the one that I came with, the other one chosen by the stones.”

“Valkyrie is my friend from here, but why are they together ?”

“Well, she caught me getting the stone, but when I told her I came to get Bruce out, she just helped me.”

“I hate this hell hole.”

“Also, the stones did say to take the woman he’s with, so we are taking her with us, I mean look at her, she looks awesome.”

“They did say that, and it seems Brucie here is close to her, right pal ?”

“She...is a close friend.”

“Right, So, we need to get out of here.”

“Hate to say it, but once the Grandmaster realizes his champion and the stone are gone, he will chase us, we need a plan.”

The four started thinking, how can they escape.

“I got it.” Bruce said. “We just start a revolution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is not happy about the Civil War, his science bro was hurt, Steve is in for a scare.
> 
> The 4 are United, they have the Realty Stone, all they need to do, is escape Sakkar. But the Grandmaster will not make it easy.
> 
> So they must start a revolution !


	6. The Revolution !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to escape, the 4 heroes must cause a revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Korg would say. "The Revolution has begun !" The escape from Sakkar happens now ! 
> 
> The Grandmaster will try to not make it easy though.

"Are those eggs, they look like eggs." Korg said to Miek. 

BOOM! 

"Ow !" 

Valkyrie came into the room. 

"I'm looking for Korg." 

"Whose asking, well I know you are asking." 

"Hulk said that he remembers your question." 

She gave him a gun, he knows what this means. 

"The revolution has begun !" 

"So, did you read the letter ?" 

"No, I left it at my stand." 

They were waiting for the elevator, wanting to get their ship.

"We had to leave fast, so there wasn't even time." 

"Yeah, you are right, I still think you should." 

"I know. I just....can't." 

"It's your choice. Let's just get out of here." 

"Agreed. You know, Phil always said you were a wise man, I am kind of seeing it." 

"The genius thing is not for my ego, like Romanoff would say." 

"Oh that I know. Nobody could ever create something remotely similar to the Ironman suit, is amazing really." 

"Thank you." 

"But the Avengers, except for some, they sound like assholes. I mean do the others even care that Rogers lied to you ?" 

"Either they don't know, or they think he is right because he is the precious Captain America." 

"Well...since our geniuses went nuts, we could use a brain, Phil will be happy to see you, and Mack is a big fan, so you know, if you don't want to return to the Avengers." 

"I might take you on that, as long as Peter is kept safe." 

"Sure." 

The elevator reached the hangar. 

"Well lets get out of here." 

"Val, we are in position." 

"We are ready too, so now ?" 

"Now." 

"So little brother, are you exited ?" 

"I am bored, and want to go home." 

"Come on, isn't staring into a collection boring, when you can..." 

"Boss, Hulk has initiated a revolution, the prisioners have armed themselves and are in their way." 

"Wait what ?" 

"Oh brother." 

"FOR FREEDOM !" Korg yelled as he attacked another of the guards. 

Hulk led the charge into the room of the brothers. 

"Evil man kept us trap, Hulk frees prisoners !" 

"Let's go, FOR DOUG !" 

Miek made insect noises. 

"I know I said I hated Doug, but now that I think about it. There might have been a very friendly guy, with a deep personalty inside him, its a shame we never got to really know him, because we could have become great pals, imagine our awesome trio." 

Miek just made angry noises. 

"I guess you are right, he was just an asshole. FOR MARY !" 

"Grrrr." 

"What do you mean Mary hated me, we were pals." 

"Topaz, get the stone, don't allow the prisoners to take it." 

"I got it boss." 

BAM ! 

Topaz felt pain in her head. 

"I always wanted to do that." Valkyrie said as she came out of her spot. 

"You, I always knew you were a traitor." 

"How can you be a traitor in a place with no law or order. Its just make the Grandmaster happy land." 

Topaz threw a punch at her, but she just dodged. 

"Are you forgetting I am Asgardian, I lived fighting." 

Topaz tried again, but Valkyrie dodged her with ease.

"I seen snails that are faster." 

"SHUT UP YOU DRUNK ASSHOLE." 

"Oh trust me, if I was drunk, you would be dead right now." 

"AAAAH" 

Topaz tried once again, but Valkyrie looked like she wasn't even trying. 

"You know, I may be a alcoholic, but you have a bigger problem." 

"What's that ?" 

"You're easy to distract, I got you to a window, and you didn't even notice." 

Valkyrie kicked Topaz threw the window before she could speak. 

"NOOOOO!" Topaz yelled as she fell to her death. 

"See you in hell." 

"Topaz, report, Topaz, TOPAZ ?" 

"It seems your puppy failed us, I am leaving." 

The Collector went to leave, but then the building shook. 

"What the hell." 

Suddenly, Ironman flew threw the window. 

"Gentleman." 

"Who the hell are you ?" 

"Would you like to compete in...." 

"No thank you. I am just here for my friend." 

"You're friend ?" 

BAM ! 

Hulk opened the doors with a roar. 

"Hulk, you came to save me, I am so grateful that I...wait, what are you doing, STOP!" 

Hulk smashed the Grandmaster with his fists. 

"Puny man." 

Valkyrie came in.

"Ah man, I wanted to see that." 

"Well, let's get going, its the blue and purple ship." 

Daisy sat in the control room, when more ships arrived.

"Ah fuck, guys we might have a issue." 

Loyalties to the Grandmaster surrounded them. 

"Well I wanted to practice this new targeting system." 

"HULK SMASH !" 

Tony and Hulk jumped to take down the ships. 

The Collector tried to get away, but then. 

"FOR THE REVOLUTION !" Korg yelled as he shot a energy blast. Said energy blast got the Collector and sent him flying to the balcony. 

"YOU FOOLS ! WHAT ABOUT MY COLLECTION !" The Collector screamed as he fell to his death. 

"Would you look at that, two assholes fall to their deaths." Valkyrie said before she jumped into the ship. 

Soon Tony and Hulk took out the ships.

"I missed you big guy, I really did." 

"So what now ?" 

"We are going back to Earth right ?" Bruce asked. 

"Well, its the stones that say..." 

"Good job you two. I am glad to be in safe possession, great job. This concludes my guidance, but now you have the Realty Stone at your disposal, just use it when its necessary. Space will take over now." The Realty Stone said.   
"I must say, I am not Time, but I see that we may have a chance. So long Lord Blue, Lady Purple, we will speak again soon." 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?" Valkyrie yelled. 

"The Realty Stone. He could have said a nicer goodbye." 

"That's Reality, straight to the point. Now you two can't go back, even if part of me wants to send you back, just so you can see your loved ones. I can take Dr. Banner and Valkyrie to Earth, though for your next destination you might need help." The Space Stone said as he took over. 

They looked at Bruce and Val. 

"Tony saved me multiple times, so I need to return the favor. I can stay." 

"The only people I like are in this ship, so where else can I go ?" 

"Perfect." 

"Eh Space, little question, there is only one bed." Daisy asked. 

"Oh, about that, there is a second bed, its hidden as a coach." 

"WHAT ?" 

"You could have told us." Tony grumbled. 

"The others would not be happy if I did, besides the barrier you created worked." 

"I guess, with 4 we don't really have a choice. So what is next ?" 

"You must get me from one of your oldest foes." 

"Ok...." 

"You will go to Asgard, and take the Tesseract, me, from Prince Loki." 

....

...

...

....

"Oh Shit." 

"Sakkarians, we have freed this place from the tyrant. Now it will become a save heaven, for all people in the universe that want a home !" 

"All hail Emperor Korg !" The crowed cheered. 

"My Mom would be so proud. Now my first order, is for everyone to celebrate the revolution, with the revolution dance !" 

Everyone started dancing after that. 

Even the Grandmaster in his cell, liked the music. 

"This is actually pretty great." He said as he started doing the revolution dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail emperor Korg, he will rule Sakkar with a fairness and justice. 
> 
> Now Space has taken over as guide, next destination, Asgard. To get the Tesseract from Loki, but he won't just give it up. 
> 
> But first, we need to check out how things are going in Earth. The delusional ones are still, well delusional. 
> 
> But for now, let's do the revolution dance with Korg !


	7. Why Can't Things Be Back to Normal ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the others realize things are not the same, and they don't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A delusional chapter, with the delusional idiots not being happy that they have to face consequences.
> 
> *Shakes head* I should have stayed with Korg doing the revolution dance.

Steve sighted at all of this rules, they are ridiculous, why can't things just return to the way they were. 

"What do you mean we need to get food from the cafeteria, what about the kitchen ?" Clint demanded. 

"Well Mr Barton. After the Civil War, Ms. Potts checked how much money and resources were the Avengers using. The amount as simply ridiculous, 5 people, since Colonel Rhodes and Vision use other accounts, using all of that money was just unacceptable, when that money can go to the employees that S.I just got from the fall of Pym Tech. She ended S.I's support from the Avengers. Now the government agreed that giving that amount of money to individuals that just do nothing when they are not fighting, is stupid. So now you have a cafeteria that has the food with the price the government is willing to pay for you." Matt said. 

"What do you mean S.I is not helping the Avengers anymore, I am sure Tony..." 

"Mr. Rogers, Ms. Pepper Potts is the CEO, is her choice, not Dr. Stark's." 

"But, we get money for being Avengers right ? "Scott asked before Steve could speak. 

"That is correct Mr. Lang. But the government won't pay for you to seat around and just relax until there is a fight. You get payed for every mission you are sent, and as we discussed before, not every mission will include you, so don't expect money to just come from the air. Now there is a solution for that, get a job."

"A job ?" Wanda asked. 

"Won't that affect our duties as Avengers ?" Steve asked. 

"No Mr. Rogers. All of us have jobs and we have worked with it." Jessica said. "Besides you won't go into the field until you pass your tests." 

Steve sighted, those tests seem stupid, they are the original team, they don't have to take a test to see if they are worthy of the membership. 

"Now lets talk about gear." 

"What is there to talk, Tony takes care of it." 

"No Mr. Rogers. Once again, the absortion of Pym Tech has placed to much work on Mr. Stark's hands. Is a reason why he gave Colonel Rhodes the leadership, instead of the original choice that he was going to be the leader. Now he is welcomed to give you a gift, but considering how much you all bad mouth him, I don't think he is going to be so willing. You are given the standard equipment the accords government is giving out. Now it is your choice to see if you make a deal with a company, but do remember you have to pay for that. Mr. Lang your case is a bit different. Even with Pym Tech now part of S.I, the Ant Man suit is Hank Pym's personal property, so he will have to be consulted on that matter. Of course there is a chance that he will sell it too S.I, then is Ms. Potts the one that makes the choice." 

Scott gulped, he has no idea which one is more terrifying. 

Steve shook his head, he knows this nonsense will stop once he talks to Tony. 

"When is Tony coming ?" 

"That is unknown to me Mr. Rogers, he is his own person." 

"Why would he see the man that hide his parent's death anyway ?" Jessica said. 

Steve shook his head, if Tony is not coming, then he must pay him a visit. 

"Mr. Rogers, I am not telepath, but I know what you are planning, remember that you all are under house arrest here, and you can't leave without permission." 

Steve wanted to argue, but Natasha held his hand. 

"We understand Mr. Murdock." 

"Well I believe this ends our business, I will see you all in 5 days for the reading of the accords." 

Matt left after that. 

"One last thing before I follow him, the place is warded by our sorcerer, so Ms. Maximoff, your powers don't work in here, because trust us, we know you tried getting in our heads, be happy we are too tired to deal with this today, but try it again, and trust me, you are not going to like what I do to you." 

"Are you threatening me ?" Wanda growled. 

"Is a promise." Jessica said before she left. 

"This is fucking bullshit !" Clint yelled. 

"I couldn't get into their heads, what ? Stark must have done something !" 

"They mentioned a sorcerer, so it has to be him Wanda." Sam said. "We will probably meet him soon and ask him to release his bounds." 

"Until then, Wanda don't even try to use your powers, they can sense it, so whatever the sorcerer did, it tells them when you try, don't risk your status, if one presses charges, it would be extremely hard to get you out of that." Natasha said. 

"Fine." She grumbled. 

"Nat, is there a way to talk to Tony ?" 

"Unless he come here, there is no way. FRIDAY is monitoring this building, and I am not a fool to even try to hack it, I could do it easy, but if he or Pepper found out, I would be in deep shit. We can't leave and we don't have his number." 

Steve remembers when he had enough, and called Tony with the flip phone, only to find that the line was disconnected. 

"I suggest we all sleep and relax tonight, and then we see what we can do then." Steve said. 

Scott watched the T.V in horror. 

"This is just in, it appears the evidence that Hank Pym had of Howard Stark robbing him, its 100% fake. The true robber was a Hydra agent that was is currently in prison, Mr. Michael Carson. Since the Cross particles were property of the company, S.I now owns them, however, in a statement Ms. Pepper Potts said that the risk of the particles are to much, and they are going to destroy them. She also stated that S.I is charging Hank Pym with using false evidence against their company. This is a clear attempt from Dr. Pym to get back at them, as he is known for his irrational hate for the Starks, however, it has back fired immensely. All this reporter can say, is that there is no way, the Pyms can recover from this." 

Scott placed his head on his hands. 

All of this could be avoided if he had stayed home. They wouldn't have seen him in the Ant Man suit, the world wouldn't have turned against Hank, he wouldn't have tried to blame Stark, and he would still have his company. Scott could be playing with Cassie right now, but he won't dare to call Maggie now.

"What have I done." 

Unlike Scott, Clint wasn't accepting his blame. 

"Laura please, I..." 

"Shut up, just shut up, you left us for a mother fucking Hydra witch." 

"Wanda is..." 

"Shut up Clinton, SHUT THE HELL UP. You chose to choose them over us, now pay the fucking consequences. We were attacked by what you did, and you weren't in the Raft when it happened, Cooper, my precious Cooper, got shot in the arm, and has to attend therapy for regaining its use. The cost was too much for me, but guess what ?" 

"What ?" 

"Tony Stark, the man that you are all blaming while the rest of the world, including us, know he is the true hero. He payed for Cooper's treatment, he still is. Unlike you and Natasha, he answered my calls and came in to save me and the kids with Vision. He gave me a job, he gave me a home after it was destroyed. He offered to build the farm exactly as it was, but I declined, the kids can't return to that place. Do you know how it feels to enroll the kids in therapy, it hurt so badly. Tony became their friend, someone that they could talk too, and the hero that they believe in now. You were that, and you lost it, by your own dam fault." 

"Laura...Stark is..." 

"Don't blame him, this is YOUR OWN DAM FAULT, and I am taking action. You and I are over, I want a divorce, and they already gave me a great mother fucking lawyer for it. We are done, the kids, you won't go fucking near them, they don't want to see you and I am getting fuel custody. It's over Clint, I hope that you enjoy your choice, because it cost us, a lot. Bye and never call me again." 

Laura hanged the call.

Clint felt rage, he lost his family, they don't want to do anything with him, the chose Stark over him !

"AAAAAAAAH" 

He threw his phone to the wall, breaking it into peaces.

Steve didn't like what he saw. 

This wasn't his room, this was a guest room. 

They were told that since the compound changed function, all of their rooms were dismantled and converted into offices. Since none of the other Avengers live here, there is no plan to create rooms like before, they have this simple ones just in case. 

All of their stuff is also gone. They said that since it was bought with Tony's money, then he owns them. 

Steve has to talk to him, this can't stand. 

He hates that this is what their hime has become, that this is what the family has to go threw, why ? They were so happy before, why can't they just go back to how it was. 

"Come on Tony, why couldn't you just accept that I am right." 

He decided he will write another letter, and send it to Stark Tower. No one said he can't send letters. 

It seems he has to be the bigger man, and open the path to reconciliation. 

"Steve." Natasha said. 

"Nat, what did you find ?" 

"They took everything, our gear, our weapons, even Redwing, there is nothing." 

Dam it. 

"Are you writing him a letter." 

"I am." 

"Good. Tell him that this needs to stop, we can't go on like this." 

"I'm on it." 

She nodded and went to take a nap.

She is right, this can't continue to go like this, they have to fix this before people pay the price. The accords are dangerous and need to be gone, and Tony needs to be here, with his family. 

Steve will fix it, he will save the world like he has done it before. 

Phil laid on his bed, trying to get force.

"Phil Coulson." A mysterious voice said. 

"What ?" 

"Phil Coulson, you don't know who I am, but I have a message for you. Daisy is well, and she will return, she has gathered new allies and most importantly, friends. But a threat, much bigger than those you have faced before is coming, and she will have to fight it. You need to be strong for her, because when the time comes, she will need the strength. Don't give up Phil Coulson, because just as the world needs her, it needs you. Don't give up." 

Phil has no idea who that voice was, but he has a feeling he has to trust it. 

He will not give up, for Daisy, for May, and for the others. 

He will fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the stones was the one that talked to Phil, but I ain't telling which one..... 
> 
> Question, how hard do you want to see this idiots fall ? 
> 
> It the answer is so much that I can't describe it, then we are on the same page.
> 
> The more delusional they are....the harder they fall, and the more fun it is too see. 
> 
> Next chapter, the heist in Asgard begins, but things are getting....a tad complicated.


	8. Unexpected Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission on Asgard gets an unexpected development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh, something went wrong before they even started the mission ! 
> 
> But is it Loki, or someone else's fault.....

So with the other bed they had no idea of, taken, they had to continue with their barrier. 

Space didn't want to teleport them immediately, as they needed time to rest. He also hinted they got an unexpected development, and that they must consider it. 

"What do you think is this new development ?" 

"Something that will be a pain in the ass." 

"Probably." 

"So, do you think Bruce and Val are ok sleeping together ?" 

"They also made a barrier. Bruce did told me they are soulmates, he found out on Sakaar." 

"Today is the week of soulmate reveals. I always thought Ms. Potts was your soulmate." 

"Nah, I always knew she wasn't, even before we dated." 

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have spoken about that." 

"It's fine. It was a mutual agreement that we should be just friends, both of us felt that way." 

"Good. You remained friends after that, unlike me and my boyfriends, well, all of them were traitors or the one that wasn't ended up dead."

"Oh." 

They didn't know if they should acknowledge that they are soulmates. 

They can easily say they became good friends, but they haven't reached that point. 

"The hardest thing about the breakup. was crushing Peter's biggest dream." 

"What, can I ask what is that ?" 

"A Mother. He has always wanted a mother." 

Daisy had no words for that. 

If they are soulmates, will she....

"Hello !" A female voice said. 

"Power, don't scare them !" Space said. 

"Wait, you are hearing this right ?" She asked Tony. Power is her guide, so she might be the only one that hears her. 

"I can hear both of them." 

"So there is a change of plans, Power is joining us for this mission, as the Power Stone appears to be in Asgard as well." 

"Wait what ?" 

"I think your unexpected guest can explain." 

"What, who ?" 

BAM! 

"Tony, Thor is on the window !" Bruce called. 

"Well shit. What has Loki done." 

The 4 placed Thor on the table. 

"What the hell happened to him ? Daisy asked. "Isn't Thor indestructible ?" 

"He's suppose to be." Tony answered him. 

"Was this the work of Loki, or..." Bruce started. 

"FATHER !" Thor screamed as he woke up. 

"Father ?" 

Thor looked around, he had no idea what is happening, or where he is. 

He turned around, and felt joy. 

"My friends !" Thor said happily. "You saved me !" 

Thor grabbed Tony and Bruce in a hug.

"I am so glad to see you, I am also very confused, but very glad !" 

"We are glad to see you too Thor, but we need to breath !" Tony said. 

Thor let them go. He looked to see if the others were there, but he just saw two woman he had never seen before.

"Who are this ladies ?" 

"Thor, the one with the purple strands is Daisy, she is a close friend o mine, and my partner." 

"And this is Valkyrie, she is my friend." 

"Wait, you are a Valkyrie ! I thought you were all dead !" 

"Yeah, until your "great" daddy sent us to a suicide mission, and all but me died, and when I came back, I got banished." 

"Trust me, I know my father is not who I believed he was." 

He looked at Tony's friend, and noticed her attire. He looked back at Tony, and noticed the same. 

"Why is your hair have a bit blue my friend ?" 

"What ? I didn't notice in the rush, are you trying a new stile ?" Bruce asked. 

"I..." 

"No need for explanations mu friend. The ship, your lady friend, the purple in her hair, the blue in your hair, it tells me everything. You are the new Lord Blue, she is Lady Purple, and the stones chose you as the guardians." 

"How the hell do you know that ?" 

"I have heard the legends, I know the stones select Guardians. To be honest, I had a feeling you could be one, when Loki was unable to use the Mind Stone on you, it gave me a clue." 

"He's right about that, Space had chosen you before that happened." Power added. 

"I see we can hear the stones speak, good." 

"Thor, I know there is a lot to take in, but can you tell us what happened ?" 

"Like I said, my father is not the man that I thought he was." 

"After my last visit to Earth, I told you my father was making talks, they were quite strange, but at that time, I trusted him. I continued my search for the stones, knowing someone was trying to get them. I got a lead that the Power Stone was in Nova, that was a few weeks ago. However, when I arrived, I saw the mighty Nova empire in fire. I helped evacuate the survivors, and then, I searched for answers. At first I thought it was the one searching for the stones, but it wasn't. It was the Sovereign." 

"The Sovereign ?" Daisy asked.

"They are a mighty empire in the galaxy. At first they were just sticking to themselves, no one bothered them. But then, they suffered a defeat at the hands of the Guardians of the Galaxy, it didn't sit well with the High Priest. She went nuts, and became desperate for power, to establish their dominance in the universe. It seems she found a way to do it, getting the stones, but rumors said that she had an ally. I went home, trying to talk to my father about it, but then I learned the truth. It was my father the one that was helping her. He told me the intention of using the stones, to make their empires conquer all of the universe. This is not what I wanted, when he told me to join him, I declined, so I got blasted into space, and I ended up with you." 

....

....

....

....

"I knew Odin was nuts." Valkyrie said. "But helping the Sovereign, not even a lunatic does that. Even the Grandmaster considered them too much." 

" Odin will never get to use the stones, if we don't stop him, Thanos will." Space said. "Once he gets the power signal, Thanos would come for them." 

"Thanos ?" Thor asked. 

"He is the one chasing the stones, the big threat." Tony told him. 

"So we don't have to worry about this right ? Odin is destined to loose." Daisy said. 

"Intervention is necessary, because if we don't get them, Thanos will, and we can't allow him to get any stone." Power said. 

"Also, this actions are killing people, we have to stop them." 

"Right, but didn't you say we had to get the stone from Loki ?" 

"Wait what ?" Thor said.

"Your brother faked his death, again." Power said. 

"Of course he did." Thor grumbled. 

"The thing is, we didn't think Loki wanted to use the stones, we knew of his disguise as Odin, but as far as we knew, he wanted them to stop Thanos. We of course need you to take all of them. As you two are the ones that can stop Thanos. But after what Thanos did to him, we always believed Loki wanted to stop him." Space said. 

"What do you mean, what he did to him." 

"Thanos used Mind to brainwash him, to be his puppet, one of the few times we have seen her concerned of what her power is used for. But unlike us, Mind doesn't break the rules, she couldn't do a thing." Power said. 

Thor shook his head, so his brother was innocent. 

"This is the unexpected development, we don't know if its Loki or Odin, but whoever it is, must be stopped." Space said. 

Everyone nodded at that. 

"Allright, I guess we are going to fight in Asgard, Thor, do we have an ally ?" 

"One, Heimdall, he is as concerned for the people as I am, the others.....they don't care about anything but a fight, and Sif and I are not friends anymore." 

"So we only have one, well, I guess we will improvise, what do you say Pointbrake ? Want to join our team ?" 

"Of course, for this day on, we will be called, the Revengers !" 

.....

.....

.....

.....

"The revengers ?" Valkyrie asked. 

"I mean, I want revenge, does anyone want revenge ?" 

"I want revenge." Tony said, thinking of Rogers. 

"So do I." Bruce had Maximoff on hus mind.

"I actually like the name now." Daisy does want revenge on FitzSimmons. 

"Then we are the Revengers !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor joins the team ! Revengers Assemble ! 
> 
> But looked at what he said, Odin has gone crazy and is working with the Sovereign, to gather the stones himself. 
> 
> The question is, is it Loki in his disguise, or is it Odin himself. 
> 
> If you want to see Thor's apology and more of his development, his one shot will show all of that.


	9. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revengers get to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Asgard is about to start, this time is against Odin, or Loki ? 
> 
> I'll let you find out.

"WHAT ? I can't believe the Captain would do all of this ! I knew that witch was a menace and I told him so." 

"I get you, but Rogers only sees what he wants to see." 

"Yes he does." Thor shook his head. "There is no time for this now, we need to save my people, but after this, I will have words with Rogers." 

"Join the club." Bruce said. 

"Yeah, it really depends when the stones tell us to go." Daisy said.

"Daisy, this is me speaking to you privately, so do not panic." Power said. "There is a extra assignment for you. The cure for Phil Coulson is here. This is your one chance, when you are in the Sovereign ship, there is this orange liquid, get it, as it is what can save him." 

Daisy stood frozen. 

"Space has told Tony, so you can expect his help. By the way, you like him right hehehehehe!" 

"I..." 

"Careful, they can hear you." 

"I do not." She whispered. 

"Oh dear, let me tell you, that soul bound of yours is strong, and I am not Soul, I can still clearly see it. She united you two for a reason, as she chooses soulmates."

"It makes sense. But I..." 

"Daisy, I know your past romances are not the best, but I saw you for a while, you were my pick when Agent Coulson made you a official agent of SHIELD, I have seen it all, and I see a woman that has gone threw so much, and deserves to be happy, you both do. Do not give up on that." Power said. 

"Hey Daisy, we are planning right now." 

"I am coming." She told Tony. "Thanks Power, its nice to talk to someone." 

"You might be the chosen ones, but you are still humans, we can't forget that." 

"So what's the plan." Valkyrie asked. 

"I have spoken with Heimdall, he is evacuating the people with some soldiers that are loyal to Asgard, not Odin. But most soldiers will be against us, including Sif and the Warriors 3." Thor grumbled. "Heimdall also said that Odin, or Loki, has a prisoner that we must free, but he can't see who." 

"So, what is the plan Thor ?" 

"I will go back to the throne room and face my father. Last time I was blinded, this time will be different. The four of you have to divide. Two must sneak in the Sovereign ship and disable the core. The Sovereign depend on their weapons, in terms of physical power, they have none. The other two must join Heimdall in taking out the soldiers, and free the prisoners." 

"I want to go to the ship !" Daisy said suddenly. When everyone looked at her, she blushed. "I am a spy, so its more suited for me." 

"I guess I am going with her. She's my partner, and the suit makes me more undetectable, besides the Hulk is not very quiet, no offense Bruce." Tony said. He didn't notice Daisy's blush at his words. 

"No taken, besides Hulk prefers to fight." 

"Good, we have a plan. Now let's move." Thor said. 

"How can Odin use the stones anyway ?" Daisy asked, Tony was flying her to the ship, and she was secretly loves it. 

"He can't, the gauntlet he has is a fake one. There is only a left hand gauntlet and Thanos has it." Space said. 

"Left hand...so there is a right hand." 

"Yeah, but that one has no placement for the stones, more of that later, focus on the mission." Power said. 

"They're right Daisy, for now, we need to get that cure, and stop this people." 

"Agreed, I need that cure. It won't hurt him right ? When they revived him, it was very painful." 

"Don't worry Daisy, it's painless." Power said. 

"I don't really want to know what they did to him." Tony said.

"Trust me, you don't." 

"Heimdall !" 

Thor founded Heimdall on a hill. 

"Thor, I guess this our allies." 

"Two of them, the others are shutting down the Sovereign core. Do not worry, they can handle themselves." 

"I saw them Thor. The next Lord Blue and Lady Purple, if they have the stones' guidance, I am more worried about us." 

"You, along side friend Bruce and the Valkyrie, with our soldiers, will infiltrate the palace and get the prisoner out, also, take command of our weapons. I will face Odin." 

"That didn't end well the last time." 

"Aye, last time I saw my father, this time, I see my enemy." 

"Then I wish you luck." 

"This will be what we use to expand our power." Odin showed the High Priest the gauntlet. 

"Impressive. After the council forced me to end the ADAM project, this is what I need to bring the Guardians to their knees." 

"Are you sure is wise to kill Thanos' daughter. If he finds out, he won't be happy." 

"With the stones, even Thanos will fall to our feet." 

"Hehehehe, I guess he will." 

"FATHER !" 

Thor came threw the window.

"Thor, my boy, have you come to join us ?" 

"What the hell is this ? You are about to start a war that there is no need for." 

"Thor, don't you see it, Asgard was once the greatest empire in the universe. But then, others came in and took our place, the Nova, Kree, Skrulls, all of them were bellow us, but they rised, we need to get back to our place." 

"But father, they did that threw peace, not war !" 

"I tried peace, and it didn't work, I was seeing a mock, as a joke, and the bastard that Frigga adopted used that against me !" 

Thor felt rage. 

So this is truly Odin, not Loki. But what has him so angry, is that Loki is not bastard, he is his brother.

Thor failed him once, he won't do it again. 

"Last chance Thor, join me." 

"I can't do that. Billions will die." The stones made it clear that Odin will not get what he wants, but its better for them to stop them, Thanos, because that will create tons of deaths. 

"Then you are a fool, like your brother !" 

Thor and Odin collided. 

Fandrall looked as the doors fell. 

"Guys, we might have some company." 

"Relax, there is no way that Heimdall could have gotten such strong allies." Volstagg said. "We can take them out easly." 

Sif and the Warriors 3 got ready. 

What they didn't expect, was a green giant. 

"HULK, SMASH !" 

"What the hell is that thing !" Fandrall yelled, before Hulk grabbed him. Hulk slammed him into the ground, like he did with Loki. 

"Attack !" Hogun screamed. 

The Warriors 3 stood no chance abasing Hulk, he has gone threw much stronger foes.

"Puny sword men do nothing against Hulk!" Hulk screamed as he grabbed the Warriors 3, and threw them away. 

"You beast ! No one messes with my fellow warriors !" Sif screamed. 

"Oh shut up." Valkyrie said, as she slammed her body in Sif. 

"You, you must be a traitor to Odin !" 

"Yeah, aren't we suppose to serve the people, because they are not happy." 

"That's because they were tricked, they will see the truth soon enough !" 

Sif tried to attack Valkyrie, but....she is a Valkyrie. 

"Honey, I am a Valkyrie, your attacks are nothing against me." 

"Lair ! The Valkyrie died in battle !" 

"Wow, you are really blinded." 

Valkyrie grabbed her wrist, and made her loose her sword. She then grabbed her face, and slammed her into a wall. 

"Now, to free the prisoner." 

"NOOOO !" Sif yelled. 

Hulk broke the walls to the prison. 

"Well this is something I wasn't expecting, hello Bruce." 

Hulk growled at the voice.

Loki. 

"Orange liquid, does it have a name ?" Daisy asked. 

"Its the only orange one dear." Power said. 

"Orange, orange....here it is !" Daisy said, the cure for Phil in her hands. 

"Good, now join Tony in blowing up the core." 

"This batteries, they are so flammable." 

"Indeed, is their power source, but it can be used agains them." Space said. 

"Will we even have time to get away ?" 

"Leave that part to me, I'll just take you to safety." 

"I guess that's the reason no one ever tried this." 

Daisy landed at his side. 

"I got it, now what ?" 

"Now you fall under the Sovereign Empire !" 

They turned to see a golden woman looking at them, many drones pointing guns at them. 

"Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sif=The Asgardian Rogers. I hate Sif. 
> 
> So yeah, Loki is innocent, but the Loki critical tag is there for something.....
> 
> Not because he is a traitor, I can calm you down from that. 
> 
> Father faces Son next, as Thor will finally fix Asgard's troubles. While the others are facing the Sovereign. 
> 
> Also, expect some surprise faces to show up to the battle.


	10. Battle for the Fate of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revengers must fight for the fate of Asgard.
> 
> Odin has power, but lucky for them, they have unexpected allies coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should mention Hela doesn't exist in this universe. The witch that killed the Valkyries was just another character that won't appear in the story. 
> 
> Our heroes face a great battle, before the great battle, we know Odin will be defeated, but they must do it before Thanos knows about what is happening.

"Well shit." Tony said as they surrounded him and Daisy. 

"You really though I wouldn't notice that a group of strangers getting into my ship. Pathetic, who are you to think you can humiliate us ?" 

"Well, we are just two people going in a crazy adventure madam, we are known as, well she is Lady Purple, and I am Lord Blue." 

"What did you say !" The High Priest said, the stones' champions couldn't have found them, it must have been impossible. 

Wait...Lady Purple, so the Power Stone chose her, and they have it.

"No." 

Suddenly, the Power Stone flew to Daisy's hand. 

Usually, it would be killing whoever was touching it, but since she is Lady Purple, it doesn't affect her. 

"Well, would you look at that." 

She used her powers with the stone in hand. Her shock waves were purple, and their power was.....amazing. 

Many of the drones were immediately destroyed. 

"ATTACK !" The High Priest screamed. 

Thor flew threw the air. 

"You are pathetic, I should have left you in Midgard, should have destroyed that pathetic hammer." 

"Midgard might be weaker in terms of strenght, but they defeat us by far in other things, like their humanity, something you should learn." 

"Midgard made you soft Thor, my son would never believe such things." 

"You forget, I am also Mother's son." 

Thor tried to attack Odin again, but he just countered it. 

He fell unconscious. 

"I admit I wasn't expecting the Avengers to save me, guess my brother took you to this mission, but then again, he had no idea I was even alive." 

Hulk grumbled. 

"Hulk doesn't like Puny God, bu Hulk promised to help prisoner escape." 

Hulk broke the glass of the cell. 

"Thank you, you have my gratitude. But I am afraid there is not much time, we must get out of here before..." 

"Thanos ? We know pal." Valkyrie said as she came in. 

"How did you know ?" 

"I met the champions of the stones, they told me."

Loki looked down at that.

"Why the look ?" 

"That is none of your business. We need to go now and take the stones !" 

"We have the guardians, they will take care of it." 

"This is fucking awesome." Daisy said as she used her new powers. 

"I wonder, can I do the same with the Space..." 

The Space Stone flew to Tony's hand. 

"Yes you can." 

"How did you ?" 

"You called me, I came." 

"Then we could just have..." 

"You could, but Odin would have hunted down the stones, and that would cause more death." 

"Well, I won't argue with that." 

Tony placed the stone in his reactor, and the light turned dark blue. 

"Now this is power." 

He could make his missiles instantly teleport to where the drones are. 

They also got much stronger. 

"You can do much more Tony, but focus on defeating this people." 

"Right." 

The High Priest was livid, she was being fooled again, they were making her look weak. But she knows that this heroes all have a weakness, the people. 

"Soldiers, target the Asgardians bellow, Odin be dammed, I will not be made fool once again. 

"That is not a hard thing to do you stupid gold lady !" 

That voice, the voice she hates so much. 

The voice of the animal that made her look like a fool." 

As the ships went into Asgard, they were suddenly blown up.

The Milano came into the Asgardian sky, the Guardians ready for the fight. 

"WOOOHOOO, I missed killing this people !" Rocket said happily. 

"You are not killing anyone Rocket." Gamora said. 

"I am killing their egos, and that is the most important thing for them." 

"I mean, he's not wrong." Peter said. 

Drax jumped to of the ship, being held by a harness, and Nebula. 

"DIE SPACESHIP !" He screamed as he blew up a drone. 

"Why does he always get me." Zylak said. 

"Come on you stupid man, shoot at them more." Nebula said as she hold him. 

Yondu came in their side. 

"Guns are over rated, I prefer my arrow." 

Yondu whistled, and the arrow came to life. 

He destroyed many ships with it.

"Not fair, I wanted to destroy more." Drax said.

Thor woke up to see....his mother ? 

"Mother ?" 

"My Son. It seems your father has really lost it." 

"I don't understand, why would he..." 

"Odin was always obsessed with power, he saw you and Loki as ways of getting it. I should have taken you and left to another planet. But I didn't, I got too scared." 

She looked straight into his eyes. 

"Thor, Asgard can be great, but not under Odin, but under you. You have what Odin doesn't, heart." 

"He is too strong for me." 

"No, you are too strong for him, once you awake your true power." 

"My what ?" 

"Odin gave you that hammer to help you control your powers, I think he also did it for it to be easer to control you. Awake them Thor, be the King I know you can be." 

"I don't want to be a great King Mother, just a good man." 

"Then you are ready. Do it for your brother, for Asgard, for your lady in Earth, for your friend that is about to face Thanos, he will need your strength, and your friendship." 

Thor closed his eyes, he felt the power in his body. 

His home, his family, Jane, his friends, they are all in danger, from Odin and then Thanos. 

Thor will fight, he will always fight back, to protect. 

Odin looked at his unconscious son. 

"Time to end this failure." 

Suddenly, a lightning blast hit Odin. 

Thor rose, lighting in his body. 

"No." 

He let go of his hammer, he didn't need it.

"Is time for you to pay for your crimes Odin." 

Thor went a fought Odin with his new powers. With them Odin stood no chance, Thor beated him up.

He tried to use his sword, only for Thor to shatter it. 

Odin tried to punch him, but Thor blasted him away. 

"Feel the wrath of my mother !" Thor said, as he threw the biggest lighting bolt ever at Odin.

Tony and Daisy gained the upper hand with the stones. 

"I think we can leave now. Lady Purple ?" 

"Get us out of here Lord Blue." 

Daisy used her enhanced powers to blow up the core. While Tony got them out as soon as she did. 

The High Priest could only see as her core blew up, taking her empire, as well as her with it. 

The Sovereign perished in the blast. 

Odin was in his knees. 

"This can't be, I can't be defeated." 

"Its over Father, surrender." 

BAM ! 

Hulk, Valkyrie, and Loki entered the room. 

"Brother !" 

"What...what the hell ?" 

"Its over, I defeated Odin." 

For the first time in ages, Loki smiled at Thor. 

"I can see that, Mother talked to you right ?" 

"Yes she did, she said that she loves you." 

"Odin is my nothing, but she.....AAAAH!" 

A sword suddenly stabbed Loki. 

"LOKI !" 

The stabber revealed herself to be Sif. 

"Finally, after all of this years, I took you out." 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !" Thor yelled. 

"Thor, I saved Asgard, I saved everyone, I..." 

BAM ! 

Tony landed in top of her, Daisy in his arms.

"I have to learn to target where I land." 

"i think you did good." 

Thor immediately cheeked his brother.

"He's fine, he has been stabbed before." 

The Milano landed in the broken room, the Guardians coming out. 

"Odin, under the Nova empire, you are under arrest for helping in the attack !" Gamora yelled. 

"But please. We have orders to kill you if you resist, give us a reason." Yondu said. 

Odin stood up weakly. 

"You fools, do you think this will be my defeat, I have survived, countless of times, death will never reach me !" 

Before anyone could speak, a portal was opened in the middle of the room. 

Out of it, came the Ghost Rider. 

"Robbie ?" Daisy asked confused. 

The Ghost Rider looked at Odin. 

"Odin, in the name of the Soul Stone, your time is up !" 

The Ghost Rider grabbed Odin, and began burning him. 

"NOOO, THIS CAN NOT BE, THOR, LOKI, HELP ME, I AM YOUR FATHER, SONS, HELP ME !" 

"If the Soul Stone called for your death, it is time, goodbye Odin." 

"NOOOOO!" 

Odin was burned by the Ghost Rider, finally ending his existence. 

The Ghost Rider sensed a familiar presence, and let Robbie take a look, he immediately knew who it was. 

"Daisy, why I am not surprised." 

"I am very surprised, what ?" 

"The Soul Stone called for his death, and the Rider delivered it. I can't remain here for long, I have a job to do, and so do you, but it was good to see you." 

"You know, there is a great bad guy coming and.." 

"When the time comes, I will be there." 

Robbie crossed his portal and left the place.

"Old friend ?" Tony asked her. 

"Long story." 

"That you can tell him in be." Power laughed. 

"Shut up Power." 

She won't deny that she likes him, but she is just her, he is Ironman, how can she meet that standard. 

"So, what now ?" Valkyrie asked. 

"Now, we focus on Thanos, this battle is over, but the bigger one will come. Friends Tony and Daisy will soon have to fight him." 

He looked at them. 

"And I will stand along side them when the battle comes." 

"Thanks Point break." 

"Yeah, but we can take a little break right ?" Valkyrie insisted. 

Thor thought about it. 

"Yeah, I think we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin is defeated, and not only did the Guardians show up, but also Ghost Rider ! 
> 
> Next chapter we deal with the aftermath of the battle, and then.....
> 
> It's REVENGE TIME ! 
> 
> So this is my last chapter before the AoS finale. I am honestly sad, scared, but mostly happy that we got this amazing show. To all AoS fans, I hope you enjoy the finale, that your favorite character survives, and that you had a great time with the show like I did. It has been a great ride, but like Tony Stark said, part of the journey is the end.


	11. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revengers must have a break after the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just about characters seating down and taking a little break before the next mission. 
> 
> So about the AoS finale......I am not going into spoilers, but I am satisfied, is not my favorite episode, nor is this my favorite season, but I liked it. It was a good ending.

Thor had the Odin loyalist, including Sif and the Warriors 3, locked up.

The people celebrated it, they were tired of Odin's regime, and glad they aren't going into pointless war. 

"Thor, please reconsider it." Volstagg begged. 

"As warriors you failed in the most important thing, protecting the people at all costs." 

"We were just following Odin." Hogun said. 

"So ? When Odin made it clear that he wanted to hurt our people, to risk them for pointless war, you still went with it. All you wanted is the glory of war again. I thought you had grown like I did, it seems I am mistaken." 

"What about Loki, do you trust him and not us." Sif growled. 

"I do. In his time posing as Odin, Loki created alliances that helped the Asgardian people, threw peace, and no war. The Asgardian people were happy with what he did, only you three failed to see that." 

Thor went to leave. 

"Oh, since I am in contact with the Nova, since you were involved in the attack, I am giving you to them, where you end up in, is none of my business." 

Thor ignored their yells as he made his way towards the castle nursery, he has to see his brother. 

"To be honest, I imagined it prettier." Bruce commented about Asgard. 

"Yeah, we give great image, but look how we really are." 

"So, are you staying here, now that Odin's gone ?" 

"I don't know, even without Odin, it doesn't feel like home. We'll see what happens after the maniac that wants to kill us is dead."

"Yeah." 

"What will you do when we return to Earth ?" 

"I am joining the new team, with the condition that I won't work with the witch." 

"You all really hate this witch." 

"The biggest threat we have faced, before Thanos, was her own making, the fact that Rogers decided to ignore all of that to add her in the team, I don't know what he was thinking." 

"I do. I heard the story of this Barnes, maybe, Rogers saw the witch as a way to open a easer path so that Barnes could get pardoned easer. If the world accepts a willing assassin, they will easily accept a unwilling one." 

"That seems so well thought for a man that always charges without thinking." 

"I don't know, never met the man, nor do I want to." 

"Sadly, with Thanos coming, I don't think we have any choice." 

"So this is your first time in Asgard ?" Daisy asked. 

"Yep, Point Brake never invited us, I am glad he did, considering the dick that his father ended up being, and I thought mine was questionable, at least he made it clear in his messages that he loved me." 

"My father, well he was a monster, he killed people with his own hands. But, deep inside him was a good man, that was taken out by Hydra, when the time came that I truly needed him, he came to his senses and helped me." 

"Where is he now ?" 

"When that fight ended, he was given two choices, either go to prison, because he did kill many people. Or, he could use a old memory wiper machine, the thing they used when Phil was revived, to start a new life. He chose the second one, and since he was willing to do it, it was painless. He is living a happy life as a vet." 

"He did that, even with you around." 

"I only met him for some days, half of that time he was my enemy. The knowledge that he is alive and good is enough for me. Besides, Phil always felt more of a father than he did." 

Tony nodded at that. 

"My mother was a murderer, she tried to kill me, but my father saved me, by killing her." 

"You....really have parent issues." 

"I really don't mind her, once again, only knew her for some days, much less than my father. I heard that Maria Stark was one of the greatest mothers." 

"She was. When my father gave me the cold shoulder, she was always there. It hurt a lot more seeing her die than Dad, in Siberia my rage was more about her. Well most of my rage was about Rogers not telling me." 

"Its kinda obvious, when the footage was released, you controlled yourself when the revelation of Barnes happened, you snapped when Rogers revealed that he knew." 

He looked at her with a smile. One that she returned. 

"Now kiss already !" Power shouted. 

"Power !" Space scolded. 

"But they are soulmates, I can't wait....I am telling Time to tell me when it happens !" 

Daisy kinda wants to speak to the Time Stone, she has a question. 

"Well, Time is taking over as the guide, so he will be busy." 

"Awwww." 

"As Daisy's individual guide you can still talk to her and see everything, hell you might speak loudly some times, even Reality is getting back in this a bit." 

"So the next mission is with Time." Tony said. 

"And Mind, they are taking over, but this one is different, they will tell you more." 

"Even if we are not the main guides, we will talk in this one time to time, so will Realty, we are still your main personal guides, so you an call us any time." Power said. 

"What about Soul ?" 

"Soul is....complicated. She won't speak in any time soon." 

"We always knew she would be the last one to speak, but we don't know when. Even Time doesn't, he doesn't dare to look." 

"Wait, aren't you equals ?" 

"Soul is the leader and the strongest. We don't mess with her." 

"When the time comes, you will know. For now we retreat, wait for Time and Mind to come in, and they will tell you what is next." Space said. 

"But you can call us ! I love to talk !" Power said. 

"Trust me, she does, watch out Daisy, she really likes to talk." 

"Mind is glaring at us, we need to go ! Bye !" 

"Talk to you soon !" 

Tony had one big question. 

"How do they glare, they don't have eyes ?" 

Unknown to them, Loki was watching them from the shadows. 

A great jealousy got him. He can feel why the stones chose them. 

But....after everything he has gone threw, after being tutored by Thanos himself, the stones once again, decline to make him a Lord. 

He perfectly knows they considered him, the Mind Stone wanted to make him Lord Yellow, but she retreated at the last minute. They went with others, and they ignored him, and ignored him, and they left him without the status.

He has to know why, he has too. 

"So, what now ?" 

"We wait." 

.....

....

.....

"Greeetings, Lord Blue and Lady Purple, it's the Time Stone speaking." Time said, with a bit of a dramatic voice. 

"Always so dramatic." Mind grumbled. 

"That's my voice Mind, deal with it. Now good job here in Asgard. Space and Power are happy in their choices, and Realty is pleased." 

"For your next task, we need you back in Earth." 

"Wait back up, of course I know that the Mind Stone is on Earth, but the Time Stone as well ?" 

"I am being used as a necklace by a wizard, I am so offended." 

"So we can finally go back, we can finally save Phil !" 

"Calm down Lady Purple. Power is right that it can save him, but it needs to be prepared first." 

"What ?" 

"You can't just inject that, it needs to be suited for a human." 

"DAM IT !" 

"I am sure Lord Blue can do it, along side Dr. Banner. Now, our tasks are a bit different." 

"We don't need rescue, one stone forms will be given to you freely, our tasks is to prepare your allies for Thanos. I am the chronometer basically, I will tell you how much time you have. Keep in mind that we would be forced to stop if Soul came in." 

"While I...I do have a separate mission." 

"What is it ?" 

"My power is being used by a crazy person, and I can't stand it. My mission, is to strip Wanda Maximoff from her powers, completely !" 

"Now I like that." Tony said. 

"I will inform the Vision you are coming." 

"But is better if you land where Lady Purple's friends are. I understand you are wrongly accused, so consider fixing that your first priority." 

"So we are going back to Earth ?" 

"That's right Brucie." 

"We need to get to my friends first, they are in some trouble." Daisy said. 

"What about you Thor, are you coming or do you need to stay ?" 

"Asgard is just as in danger as anyone else from Thanos. Heimdall will remain helping with the reconstruction, while I go to fight at your side." 

"Perfect." 

"Also, Loki is coming with us. He has intel that can help us." 

"You can keep him in check right ?" 

"Off course." 

"I am not sure if bringing Loki to the base is a good idea, considering what he did to Phil. Willingly or unwillingly, it was still him, he might react badly." 

"I have a solution for that Lady Purple, do not worry." Time said. " Also, I am calling you by your names, like Space and Power, feels better to me." 

"So much of professionalism right ?" Mind grumbled. 

"I am Groot." 

"Yeah, what about us ?" 

The Revengers turned to look at the Guardians. 

"A raccoon just spoke, you all saw it right ?" Bruce asked. 

"Yep." 

"Considering everything, I can deal with that." 

"I thought it was a rabbit." 

The green woman looked at them.

"We must follow them." 

"Gamora, what the hell ?" The human asked. 

"The ones in blue and purple, are the chosen champions of the stones. Lord Blue and Lady Purple, which means they are key to defeat Thanos." Gamora, they now know her name, said. 

"Boy, your lady has more knowledge of Thanos than all of us, I suggest we listen to her." The blue man said. 

"Fine." 

"I finally get to meet Quill's planet !" The giant man said. 

"This is going to be interesting." Daisy remarked. 

"I agree. This days only get crazier and crazier." Tony said. 

"To home ?" 

"To home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going to Earth ! You know what this means, the fun will soon start. 
> 
> Who likes Mind's mission. Strip the crazy witch from her powers, good job Mind. 
> 
> But first we need to catch up with the delusional ones, and some none delusional.


	12. Brick Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are just like brick walls, and they annoy some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's check up how are things going in Earth while our heroes get there. 
> 
> Unlike last time, this takes more in the POV of some nice characters, and we are going to learn somethings very interring, that will have a greater impact on the story.

Mack sat in the command chair. 

This shouldn't be him in here. Coulson should be here, and if he wasn't, he made it clear who he wanted to be his successor, an idea he agrees with. 

He doesn't know what to do, he is a bit lost, ok he is very lost. Hale is still after them, Coulson is getting worst, Daisy is missing, and he has no idea who to trust. Fitz and Simmons are in cells, and while he doesn't like having them there, he won't release them until Daisy is back, and even then, he won't allow them close to her. Then there is Deke, he doesn't trust him, but he won't lock him up just because he is related to FitzSimmons, he is keeping a eye on him though, he said he respected what Fitz did. Elena.....it pains him to admit it, but she betrayed him, he still remembers being locked up by her, the trick, he was already loosing a friend, and they tricked him he is loosing another. She is free, but he made it clear he wants distance for a while. May is the only one he still trusts. She actually wanted to beat up Fitz and Simmons, to demand answers for Daisy, but he stopped her, violence should only be used when there is no other way. He knows she is desperate, to make sure Coulson can see her before he goes, but also because May herself cares a lot about Daisy, and felt as guilty as he does of not being there when she needed them. 

He made a mistake, and he is going to correct them. 

"Where are you going ?" May asked. 

"To the cells, to interrogate Fitz and Simmons." 

"There is no need for you to go, you will end up blaming yourself more, when you are the most innocent out of here." 

"Then how do we find her ?" 

"We need to interrogate them, so I got us two interrogators, and you can clearly trust them." 

"Why ?" 

"Because they are your friends." 

The doors opened to reveal Bobbi and Hunter. 

"New base, I like it." Hunter smirked. 

"You got a lot to catch us up with Mack." Bobbi said.

Mack just hugged them. 

"I'm so glad to see you both." 

"We heard you needed back up. Coulson's sick, Daisy's missing, and the others have gone in Ward mode, there is no way we wouldn't come." 

Bobbi entered the cells. 

"You know, I never actually expected to see this in my life." 

"Bobbi ?" Jemma asked. 

"The one and only. Now I saw the footage and I was shocked. Daisy was screaming in pain, for mercy, and you barely flinched at her screams. Why Fitz ?" 

"The dark hold awoke something in me that I didn't know that I had. I do feel shame for putting Daisy in more pain, but it worked." 

"You could at least sedate her, you could have talked to her. You know, I heard about the Destroyer of Worlds thing, that woman is clearly terrified, and you might have made things worst." 

"It was the right thing, he..." 

"Shut up Simmons. I know he is your husband but doesn't excuse what he did. Mack told me that you are fearless, that just because you survived in a alternative timeline, you will survive here." 

"Deke is our grandson, its the proof." 

"I don't know if that is true, or not. What I know is that thinking that made you reckless, and its what gave you the confidence of doing what you wanted." 

Bobbi walked to her cell, she got her gun out and pointed it at Simmons.

"BOBBI NO !" Fitz shouted. 

"I wonder, what is stopping me from changing the time line. I could pull this trigger, but I won't, not for now, it will depend on the state that we find Daisy." 

Bobbi took her gun down. 

"Start speaking." 

"We don't know where she is !" Jemma yelled. 

"We know you don't, all I want to know is one thing." 

"What ?" 

"Do you feel guilty, or not ? Are you actually guilty about causing her pain, or are you just like Steve Rogers, that the world revolves around one man." 

"Why do you ask that ?" 

"Because Daisy might be the one that destroys the world, even if I find it hard to believe, but if she does, I want to make it clear she is not the one to blame." 

"Vision." 

Vision stopped reading when the stone talked. 

"Hello Mind." 

"Anthony is on his way back. He will arrive in two days." 

"Really ? That is a great news." 

"He is not coming alone, your fellow Avengers Dr. Banner and Prince Thor are with him, as well as two woman, one of them being Daisy Johnson, the one I told you about. They will not arrive here, as they need to help Agent Johnson's friends first, you can help them." 

"Off course, tell me how." 

"I will give you information about how they are fakery accused, once Anthony comes, you can use the info to out the one that is falsely blaming them. I will give you the location so you can go see them." 

"Thank you." 

"Also, its really important that you protect Anthony, he is necessary to stop Thanos, and also protect Agent Johnson, without her, he won't beat him. Besides, she might be the key to give young Peter his dream." 

"Oh, are they..." 

"They are soulmates, is just a matter of time. Now there is also a group of alien heroes coming, two of them have key information on Thanos. Also Prince Loki is with them, but he is not dangerous." 

"Ok...." 

"More will be revealed soon, now I'll let you continue your reading." 

"When will Daddy return Uncle Rhodey ?" Young Peter asked. 

"He will get back here soon kiddo, now go to sleep." 

Rhodey laid Peter to sleep, and walked outside his room. 

"You are a good Uncle." 

Rhodey turned to see a person he never thought he would see.

Janet Van Dyne.

When Pym Tech began falling, Tony found out what they were trying to do. Not wanting to leave his godmother on the Quantum Realm , he went in and got her out. His original plan was to take her back home once she got better, but Janet saw all of her husband and daughter have done in the present, and asked for some time. 

"I try to be, he gets anxious when Tony is gone."

"Do you have any idea when he will return." 

"In two days." Vision said as he came in. 

"The stone told you ?" 

"Yes. He's not alone though. Dr. Banner and Thor are with him, as well as some unknown companions to us, but the stone assured me we can trust them." 

"I see. Wait, Thor is with him, so Tony's in space, and Bruce is also in space ?" 

"Yes they are." 

"I am just not going to question it." 

"We will get out answers soon Colonel." Vision said. "

"Yeah." 

He looked at Janet. 

"You know we can take you to your family, you just have to ask." 

"I....this Hank, is not my Hank, the world changed, and I still need to adapt." 

"Van Dyne is set to have a meeting with Pepper about the merge, maybe you can talk to her then." 

"Maybe. I do want to see her." 

"We can arrange something." 

Steve sat in the meeting room frustrated. 

They were in a meeting about the accords, and when he tried to make his points clear, they ignored them.

"But if there is a problem, why can I just grab a quinjet and go with my team ?" 

"Because Mr. Rogers, the situation might be more complicated than what you realize. If its a civil conflict, we can't have the Avengers interfere, it would look like the Avengers chose a side." Matt said. 

"Of course we do, we choose the right side." 

"Mr. Rogers, it is not that simple. In civil conflicts there is no right or wrong, the Avengers can't interfere on that." Luke said. 

"So we let people die, and don't think I haven't notice, Its Captain Rogers, not Mr.Rogers, I demand respect." 

"Actually, the U.S government revoked your Captain title, it was just a stage name anyway. Wilson and Barnes also lost theirs. You are all Mr, condemned to be a normal human now, not being treated like a little princess." Jessica said.

Rhodes came into the room. 

"So Rogers, will you sign or are you going to keep whining. You know that if you don't sign, you can't remain in here." 

"What ! You can do that !" 

"We won't, this building belongs to the accords, not us, they make the rules." 

Steve gripped his fists at that, the compound is their home. He just has to talk to Tony about it. 

"Is Tony coming into this meeting ?" 

"No. He will be present in the general in 5 days, but do not, dare to speak to him." 

"What ? Why ?" 

"Do you really think that he wants to see you after Siberia." 

"We need to clear up the air, be a team again !" 

"You are not working together with him, that is something you already know." 

"But.." 

"No buts Mr. Rogers, should II remind you, you are not the leader, you do not make the choices, the days you ran the Avengers how you like it are over. This is how we run things now, the Steve Rogers show is over, now we respect boundaries. If Tony wants to see you, he can by all means, but you won't force him to talk to you, try that, there will be consequences." 

Steve look his head, this is just stupid, they can't hide Tony from a simple conversation, they are probably afraid that Tony will side with Steve. 

"I can see why the Avengers fell under you." Luke commented. "If you refuse to see why, you are going to keep falling until you can't climb back." 

Bucky didn't like it here. 

He felt that everyone watched them, that any single mistake will cost them hard. 

Not that they don¡t deserve it, because they do. They made horrendous mistakes.

What bothers him, is that the others, except Lang, who grew a conscience after seeing his friend's company fall, don't feel guilty at all, they see themselves as victims. 

He finds that disgusting, spitting in their victims faces. 

Bucky wants to get out of here, but he can't, they are stuck in here, and there is nothing he can do. 

If he gets out, he is risking his own safety. But most importantly, he risks the safety of others, if Steve chases him again, there is bound to be death. 

Right now they were discussing all of the lawsuits that were given to them, or he should say, how we can get Stark to fix them. 

Like that is going to work, the man has refused to even step foot on where they are. 

He looked at Steve, who gave him this reassuring smile, like he is going to get his way in the end. 

Bucky kinda wants to see how hard he will fall. Steve is in for a big surprise. 

The question is, should he flee, or should he stay. Should he still be loyal to Steve, or be on his own. 

The High Priest was bloody, clinging to life. 

She can recover from this, she will rebuild her empire, she just has to return to her planet and..

"I brought her like you asked me father." An unknown voice said. 

"Great work Supergiant, as always." 

She recognize the voice. 

"The stones ?" 

"Already taken." 

"Hmm, well this makes the game funner." 

It was the mad titan, Thanos. 

"So you and Odin where going to try to kill me. I won't touch Asgard for now, there is no need for them to not participate in the decision, but your people, they are already bothering me," 

Thanos showed her a screen, it was her planet. 

"Now Maw." 

The Sovereign's planet was destroyed, killing all of her people.

"NOOOO!" 

"A disgrace full end, to a disgraceful empire. Supergiant, end her." 

"Yes father." 

The Heigh Priest felt how the leader of the Black Order crushed her head, slowly, painfully, until...

SNAP 

Everything went black for her.

Supergiant snapped her neck. 

"Did she feel pain ?" 

"A lot of pain." 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Tony saved Janet. I have read stories where she adored Tony as a child, and is not happy with the treatment he got, so I decided to add it here as a motivator for Scott's redemption and Hope letting go of Pym's pride. 
> 
> Steve has no idea Tony is gone, and since he is coming back, he might never know. Let's see how he reacts to Tony being a chosen hero, while he is not. That will be fun.


	13. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others are in the way home, he and Daisy connect more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you all want to see the return, that happens tomorrow, I want a chapter so that we can see more character interactions, so that the IronQuake relationship evolves more, so that Peter can get his mom. 
> 
> That part will have a major point in the upcoming chapters, I'm just telling you.

Daisy sat in her side of the bed. 

Now that she can talk to the Time Stone, there is a question that is invading her mind.

"Excuse, Time Stone, can I.." 

"You want to know about the alternative future you were in right ?" 

"Yeah, my friend, former friend, has this theory that she can't die because she survived in that future and..." 

"That is not true. What happens on a timeline, doesn't have to happen in the others. Your friend might be alive in that one, but in this one, she may die at anytime." 

"So there is a chance I won't destroy Earth." 

"You never did." 

"WHAT ?" 

"The one that caused the destruction of that Earth, is not you. There is only so much I can see on that alternative timeline, as we were destroyed in that time line. But I can promise you this, the destruction of Earth, won't happen in here." 

"How did you..." 

"The big change from that one, is that Steve Rogers killed Tony in Siberia, we were left with no Lord Blue, and then, you perished with Hive instead of Lincoln. We were left defenseless, when Thanos came, no one stood a chance, in a desperate attempt, Steve Rogers used something that no one should use, and destroyed the Earth." 

"So I am not the Destroyer of Worlds." 

"Well, you do have the power of destroying worlds, so the title is not off, but, you would never do it on your own will, your heart is to pure." 

"But you just said that Rogers did it." 

"Not using his own power. He used something called the Infinity Armor, it holds all of our corrupt power, there is a reason Thanos only uses one of the gloves. I can't really say more, Soul is the only one that can speak of this. But you are not a murderer, you did not kill all of this people, the danger is not gone, but we are on the right path." 

"I get it, it helps, thank you. If we win, what will..." 

"The upcoming battle, considering we win, is an ending. For some of you, it opens new paths, for others, it's the finish line." 

"Wha...what does that mean ?" 

"I can't say more. Its better that you focus on getting the task in hand." 

Daisy looked down. 

"Now that is a good thing to think about it, new paths, finish line ?" A voice said. 

Tony woke up from his sleep.

"Shit I forgot that I can only speak privately with Power, I'm sorry to wake you up." 

"Its fine. So Rogers destroyed the world in another time line, most likely for his Bucky." 

"That is all the guy can think about right ?" 

"Yeah." 

"What do you think he meant with the finish line, is that death ?" 

"I don't think so. Maybe the finish line is that they find a stable way to live, retirement or something, while the new paths are new adventures. I could be wrong though, the only thing I know is that we must stop Thanos." 

"Yeah, I agree, but we should also keep Rogers away from this, Infinity Armor, in the future." 

"Agreed. Where is it anyway ?" 

"Wakanda." Space answered. 

"You must get it from them." Power said. 

"Other wise what we are trying to avoid could happen." 

"Wait, does T’Challa give it to him ?" 

"He doesn't, in that future Rogers steals it from him." Time said. 

"The King would refuse to give it to you, but like Thor, he has the potential to change, and if he does, the Black Panther will be useful." Reality said. 

"Hey, despite the fact that the guy left me in Siberia, I have no beef with him, he at least apologized." 

"Doesn't seem you two are buds." Daisy said. 

"We're not, the fact he hid the rogues does bothers me." 

"Well, if Thor changed, maybe he can as well." 

"I guess." 

It seemed that the stones said everything for today, and it looks like they are not going to sleep any time soon. 

"So, exited to see Peter again ?" 

"Off course, he is my son, I love him." 

"Still can't believe that dick of a mother left him." 

"You know, I feel that I can trust you, so I will tell you this part. I know who his mother is, and why she left, and the reason I kinda not blame her." 

"What ?" 

"Her name is Carol. She was this Captain that was friends with Rhodey. It was one of my bad days with the reactor, I was stupid and refused the help from Pepper, Rhodey, or Phil. She was drunk, and you can imagine what happened. This was before Pepper and I were a thing by the way. After that I never saw her again, time passed until the day I found Peter. Carol said she got herself involved in a bad situation, and that it was dangerous for her to care of Peter, she went missing the next day, in a plane crash." 

"Oh. I am sorry, did you love her or...."

"No. I didn't have anything for her, it was on the days I want to forget. The days where I was an idiot." 

"Phil told me even in those days, he saw you as hero. Wait is this Carol, Carol Danvers ?" 

"She is, I know Phil knew her, she helped her in the past." 

"Didn't she had a wife ?" 

"Alcohol. It can make you do very bad things, and she was drinking space alcohol, and she can't handle it like Val does." 

"She still amazes me." 

"You know, the amazing thing of Phil, is that he always sees something in everyone that they didn't see in themselves, he saw it in Thor, he saw it in me..." 

"He saw it in me too. Before I met him I was a hacker living in a van." 

"Where you part of Rising Tide ?" 

"Yep. Not proud of it." 

"They are a pain in the ass, or were, they are no longer. A guy named Miles Lyndon tried to hack my tower once." 

"That's my asshole ex." 

"If it makes you feel better, I threw him in prison." 

"It really does, thank you so much. He is part of the past I want to leave behind me." 

"Well you and I are similar on that, we both trying to move on from our mistakes." 

"Yeah, we are." 

"Are you going to say something ?" Loki asked his brother. 

"I can't believe you are alive, I mourned for you, I cried for you." 

"I am honored that you at least felt my loss." 

"How could I not, I lost Mother and I thought I lost you on the same day." 

"That's your fault, you know I like faking my death." 

"You should join theater." 

"Maybe I will." 

"What ?" 

"I've been thinking about it. Maybe being Prince, or even King is not my thing. Those years as Odin made me realize it." 

"So what is your plan then ?" 

"After I get my revenge from Thanos, travel threw the universe, seeking purpose." 

"Alone ?" 

"I only have me." 

"You have me." 

"You are the King of Asgard. I am still not welcomed there." 

"I...I guess you are right. But know this Loki, you aren't alone, I am here for you, always. I wasn't the best at showing it, but I love you brother, and I will have your back, like I should have at the beginning." 

Thor patted Loki in the back and left. 

Loki remained deep in thought.

"I am Groot." 

"Yeah, he has a stupid face." Valkyrie said. 

"Do you understand him ?" Bruce asked. 

"It was an elective in Asgard, and he said that the human in the trench coat has a stupid face." 

"Hey !" Peter said. 

"I am Groot." 

"I think you and I are going to be best buds as well." Valkyrie said. 

"I would say you are a traitor, but this woman can drink, so she has my respect." Rocket said.

"Enough, we need to focus on the mission." Nebula said. "Thanos must be stopped. Where are Lord Blue and Lady Purple ?" 

"Resting, they will come here soon." Bruce said. 

"Soon means we are here, Daisy here had to have a chat with the Time Stone and it woke us up." 

Daisy blushed a bit at that. 

"So, I heard two of you are the daughters of Thanos, I use the term daughter loosely because the stones told me he isn't your real father, and took you from your homes." 

"He did." 

"What does he want, power, control ?" 

"Balance. Thanos believes that the universe is over populated and that he must erase half of life in order for it to be balanced." 

"The universe IS balanced, we do our job well, thank you very much." Power said. 

"If Thanos snaps, he will create an unbalanced universe, were death reigns over life." Space said.

"Why don't you talk to him ?" 

"Don't you think we have tried, dude has a grape for a brain." Mind said.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA." Drax, Rocket, Groot, Peter, and Yondu laughed at that.

"All right boys, considering we are talking to one of the Infinity Stones, I say we shut up." Yondu said. 

"You will do more planning once your allies are united with you, Space, take them near Earth." Time said. 

"Right, Guardians get back to your ship." 

"Why can't we have a nice ship like this one." Peter said sadly. 

the Space Stone soon got them to Earth, near the light house radars. 

Daisy was getting ready to speak to her friends. 

"Are you ok ?" Tony asked her. 

"Yeah, a bit nervous." 

"They are your friends." 

"That I left behind without warning." 

"We can explain it to them." 

"This is forbidden airspace, please identify yourself." a voice said.

Here she goes. 

"Is that the way to greet an old friend Mack ?" 

"Daisy ?" 

"The one and only. Missed me ?" 

"I....of course I missed you, but how..." 

"Long story, six colorful stones sent me to space, and I became friends with the purple one, and I am also best buds with Ironman, Hulk, and Thor. Can we land so I tell you everything ?" 

"Off course, opening the hangar now, welcome back." 

"Its good to be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Daisy's reunion is coming up, don't worry, Tony will get his soon. This reunions must be happy occasions, so don't expect the delusional ones to show up and ruin them. 
> 
> But what do you think of the Time Stone's words, "this battle is the ending, for some of you, it will mark the beginning of new paths, for others, is the finish line." Does the finishing line mean death, or that they just stop and live their lives ? Are the other paths new adventures ? 
> 
> Also the thing with Steve and the Infinity Armor, don't forget that. 
> 
> T'Challa is getting redeemed in this, and he will be a major player in the final battle. I kinda disagree with some things he did, but I like his character, like Thor, I think there is a very good man in him. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is not Captain Marvel Complaint as you can see, her story will be told when she shows up, and in her one shot.


	14. Welome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revengers Return Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return is here, this is mostly Daisy reuniting with her friends, but Tony will get a reunion too, Mind did give Vision the location.

"Wait, what are we going to do with him ?" Bruce pointed at Loki. "We can't let Phil see him." 

"I mean, we can't hide that he is here, and that he was mind control, but he is sick so is better not to shock him." Daisy said. "Didn't the stones have a plan ?" 

Suddenly, Loki banished in a blue light.

"Done." The Space Stone said.

"Is my brother gonna be alright ?" Thor asked. 

"He will be fine, and if anything happens, blame Time, not me." 

"Hey !" 

Mack and May watched as the blue and purple ship landed. 

"What the hell is she doing ?" 

"She said she befriended 6 colorful crystals and 3 Avengers, and....I don't know." 

The doors opened, to reveal the God of Thunder himself. 

"Greetings ! humans that I have never known, so I can't greet you by your name." 

"Great greeting Point Brake." Tony said. 

Finally, she came out. 

"So I was suppose to get out first, but Thor had to get out, it looks like he is a bit claustrophobic." 

"Daisy, what ?" 

"I thought we hugged first." 

Mack responded by opening his arms so Daisy could get in. 

"I'm sorry Daisy." 

"Why the hell are you sorry ?" 

"For not being there for you, when you needed." 

"Mack, you have always been here for me, I do not blame you, at all." 

"Also, Simmons locked him in a cell." May added. 

"She did WHAT ?" 

"Relax, she is locked up now." 

"Is...." 

"He is alive, and he wants to see you. You might have made things better, he did want to see his Avenger friends." 

"I got something better." 

"What ?" 

"The cure." 

The agents froze at that. 

"Daisy, you really have a way to cure him ?" May asked, hope in her eyes. 

"Yep, I got it from very reliable sources." 

"Your colorful stone friends ?" Mack asked. 

"Hey, we are very real !" Power yelled. 

Daisy gave him a look. 

"That's Power, and she is real and she loves to talk." 

"You have to tell us everything." 

"I will, but meet my friends first." 

"They need no introduction." 

Mack went and shook Tony's hand. 

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mr. Stark, big fan, not as much as Daisy though." 

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Mackenzie." 

"Call me Mack." 

"Then you call me Tony." 

Mack greeted Bruce and Thor as well. 

"I can see great heart in this man." Thor said. 

"He's a teddy bear." Daisy said. 

"Agent May, long time no seen." 

"It's good to see you well." May remarked. 

"Wait, you know each other ?" 

"Once, Phil wanted to check on him after Vanko, so he brought me." 

Daisy is with Mack, Tony, Bruce, and Thor are on their way to see Phil, give him strength. She has no idea where Valkyrie or the Guardians are. 

She doesn't know that Bobbi and Hunter are back, and that they met Valkyrie and the guardians, and that Val, Hunter, and Groot are already best buds.

"And that's it." 

"So. The Infinity Stones called you after you got off the base, you met Ironman, turns out you two are chosen as the guardians by them, and you now go by Lady Purple, I don't know how I feel about the name, like the hair though. Then, you saved Dr. Banner and an Asgardian warrior from a madman in a strange planet, by helping a rock man create a revolution, and also got the red stone. Then you found Thor in space, turns out his father went bad shit crazy, so you teamed up by the name of the Revengers ? I like it, you defeated Odin and his gold allies, got Loki who was brainwashed in New York, and got the blue and purple stones. Now you came here, to get the green and yellow ones, and have to wait until the time you have to get the orange one. Then you mist stop a warlord from getting them, or half of life will be erased. Did I got everything ?" 

"I missed a tiny detail." 

"What ?" 

"Tony is not just my fellow chosen one, he is also......my soulmate." 

Mack looked at her......and he broke down laughing. 

"Jajajajajajaja, now that's a story. You, a Ironman fangirl, are actually his soulmate." 

"Is not bad." 

"Is not bad, is great ! I always thought you would never move on from Lincoln, but this is the universe, literally, telling you that there is someone out there for you. That you deserve to be happy." 

"I like him." Power said on her mind. 

"And in your story, it seems you two became close. Got a crush ?" 

Usually, she would deny her feelings, but Mack always sees through her. 

"He's Tony Stark, Ironman, saved the world twice, and is a super hero, I am a inhuman, that was hated for a while, went rouge, made mistakes. I got nothing." 

"The universe is telling you that you have everything for him. Look at that mark, most people don't find their soulmates, you did, I think is for a reason. Also, you are a hero." 

Daisy looked down at that. 

"So, what happened here ?" 

"Apart from locking up FitzSimmons, me not speaking to Elena or Deke, and searching for you. Nothing....well except that Bobbi and Hunter are back." 

"They are !" 

"You should see them, they were worried when May told them." 

"That's great, I missed them and......Hunter can meet Valkyrie, that is not good." 

"They are already drunk." Power told her. 

"Fuck. Mack ?" 

"Yeah." 

"We have to prepare for Thanos, as soon as I see Phil, I am facing FitzSimmons." 

"What ? Daisy you don't..." 

" I need to face my problems, get things from off my chest. I know I have friends to count on if things go south." 

Thor is a bit confused. 

"Say, where did the stones send my brother ?" 

"AAAAAAAH !" Loki screamed as he fell from the portal. 

"Where the hell I am ?" 

"Loki Laufeyson." 

Loki was approached by a man in blue robes and a red cape.

"Who the hell are you ?" 

"I am Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, I got some questions, please take a seat." 

Phil was very surprised by his visitors. 

"Son of Coul ! I am so happy to see you." 

"Thor ? Tony ? Bruce ?" 

"The one and only ones Phil." 

"What are you doing here ?" 

"We got in a crazy adventure with friend Daisy, she helped us save my home, and is now the chosen Lady Purple with friend Tony, who is Lord Blue." 

Phil looked at Thor. 

"That sounds like an amazing story, I wish I could hear it, Daisy is back I guess." 

"She is. She also has something for you." Tony said.

"What ?" 

"The cure." Bruce replied. 

"She...she got what ?" 

"The Sovereign healer is famous for healing any wound, it's also completely painless." 

"I...I can get better, without TAHITI ?" 

"Yeah, you can live, and we do need you for what's coming." 

"What do you mean." 

"Thanos, the mad titan of the universe, and the true responsible for New York, is coming to attack us, we must stop him." 

Before he could reply, alarms sounded. 

"Intruder alert, please identify yourself." 

"Greetings, I am the Vision. I come in peace and wanting to help. I understand my fellow Avengers are here, I would like to see them." 

They rushed to see Vision, when Daisy saw Phil. 

"Phil." 

"Daisy." 

She ran and hugged him tightly, sobbing a bit.

"You're still alive, it's not too late." 

"They say you have a cure for me." 

"I do." 

They got interrupted when the 3 Avengers greeted Vision. 

"Viz, what is in your arms ?" 

"The Mind Stone told me I had to bring him." 

In Vision's arms, is Peter, 

"Peter." 

"Daddy !" 

Tony held his son in his arms. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too bud, look, I brought Uncles Bruce and Thor." 

"Mind, why did you ?" Time asked. 

"I just thought the kid should see his Dad, nothing else, all the people here are good, so there is no risk." 

"Mind has a heart !" 

"Shut up Space." 

Tony just hugged his son tightly. 

"Where were you ?" 

"I was in a mission with Bruce and Thor, and I made a new friend." 

Tony carried him to Daisy. 

"This is my new friend Daisy." 

God, Thor told her that when you see the kid, something inside you makes you want to protect him. He's totally right. 

If anything happens to that kid, she is not going to to forgive herself. 

"Hi Peter, I'm Daisy, a pal of your Dad." 

In Peter's mind, this woman caused him to feel something not even Pepper did. Like she is someway, important, he really likes her. 

Daisy saw the adoring look he's giving her. 

"Why is he looking at me like that ?" 

"It's destiny." Power told her in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision brought Peter ! and look at him, just one look at Daisy and he is thinking "that has to be my Mom." Lucky for Peter, the Infinity Stones are on his side on that. 
> 
> Now.....we have entered what I like to call, the revenge zone ! Where our heroes get to have their sweet revenge.


	15. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy confronts Fitz and Simmons, and gets things off her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I have been waiting for the most in this story, Daisy confronting Fitz and Simmons. 
> 
> Will they apologize ? Will she want to be friends with them ?

"I like your team." 

"They are great, well, the ones you met." 

Tony and Daisy where in the top of the lighthouse, talking. 

"Where's Peter ?" 

"With Thor. He's getting spoiled and he knows about it." 

"What kid doesn't like getting spoiled for a bit." 

"I am going to deal with a sick kid soon, Thor doesn't understand kids can't just eat candy." 

"He's the cool uncle I guess, for them, the kid just has to ask and they do it. I never had a cool Uncle though, I never had an Uncle." 

"I guess that is what Jarvis was for me. He's not my Uncle, but he felt like it. He felt more like a father than Howard sometimes." 

"I heard of Jarvis, your first A.I was named after him right ?" 

"Yeah. I missed them, but I won't replace FRIDAY." 

"I love you to boss." 

"So Mack told me you are going to visit the ones that betrayed you." 

"Yeah." 

"Why ?" 

"I just want to say somethings off my chest, that's all. Also I need to tell Simmons her theory is wrong, we are in a different timeline, and she can die. Even after this, I don't want her or Fitz to die, our friendship is dead, but all this years make it hard to stop caring." 

"You shouldn't say the friendship is dead, maybe there is a chance." 

"One of them operated me without my consent and the other barley flinched." 

"They did mistakes, I won't deny it, but maybe things can get better in the future. It really depends if they are sorry or not, if they aren't, then I agree, terminate that friendship. Now I don't know them, so I could be speaking bullshit." 

"We'll see, I won't promise anything." 

"Good. Bruce and I are going to start preparing the serum for Phil. Viz is talking with May and Mack to clear your names, he sent Rhodey the coordinates so he can help as well. As it seems the one pursuing you is a Hydra infiltrate in the air force, and that get's Rhodey personally. Also, Rhodey is just awesome, you will all like him." 

"Good, the sooner we do this we can do what Mind and Time say."

"Peter took a liking to you." 

"He did ?" 

"He told me that, Daddy, is your friend Daisy an angel ? Not even Pepper got that." 

"He called me an angel ?" She knows she is blushing at that. 

"IT'S DESTINY, JUST KISS ALREADY AND BE THE KID'S MOTHER !" Power screamed in her mind. 

"Now this...this is actually beautiful." Space said in his mind. 

"Well well, look who I found here." 

Fitz and Simmons turned to her. 

"Daisy ?" 

"Missed me, probably you didn't, considering how our last meeting went." She spoke in a cold voice, basically telling them, we are not friends. 

"Where were you, doing your hair ?" 

"This ? No, it was done against my will, but I like it, at least the one that did it was gentle, and it had a good outcome." 

Fitz lowered his head. 

"What's that Fitz, can't look at me in the face ? Because you did when I was in the operating table. Against my will, begging for you to stop." 

"Daisy enough just..." 

"Is always enough, Daisy enough, or Daisy stop. What ? Can't I just be angry, vent ? You all yelled at me when I went rogue, and yeah, I deserved it, but I didn't hurt you intentionally, it pained me as well, being back to little Skye living in her van. But when things are done against me, I can't complain right ? No one but Mack stood up when Elena wanted me gone, when Fitz made me go threw hell. or when you decided to call me dramatic for having my neck opened against my will. You 3 think you are so tough, that you can't die, news flash, this future is already different than that one, the thing of Earth, is not happening." 

"How do you even know that ? We're the scientist." 

"I made friends, including the one that knows time better than anyone, because he is literally time. FitzSimmons, meet the Time Stone." 

"Hello." 

The scientist flinched at the sudden voice. 

"Wha...what is that." 

"Time Stone, creator and keeper of time itself. One of the 6 infinity stones, and Daisy's friend. You don't just have Power and Space dear, I am willing to help as well." 

"Thank you. Now, Time, Simmons here thinks that, since Deke is her grandson, she is destined to survive, because she did in that timeline, is this true." 

"Nope. One thing happening in a time line, doesn't mean it will happen in another one. She can die right here, right now. This timeline is already vastly different. Tony's alive, you're alive, and we have guardians." 

"Wait. Tony, Tony Stark ?" 

"Yep. We became friends in my cray adventure. I am also friends with Dr. Banner and Thor, cool guys." 

"What were you doing with them ?" 

"So basically there is this warlord name Thanos, he is coming to kill half of the universe. This stones chose me to be one of the guardians, say hi Power." 

"Hi !" 

"She is the one that chose me, I am her...student, what the hell are we by the way ?" 

"I am your personal guide, but also your friend." 

"So to continue with the story, it turns that Tony is the other chosen one. He became Lord Blue, and I became Lady Purple. that explains the purple hair. We got in crazy adventures, helped Bruce and Thor, and now we are here." 

"Wow." 

"I don't think I have words to describe that." 

"It was actually kind of amazing. But I am not here for this. I have been your friend for years, and I trusted you both, just like I trust Phil, May, and Mack. I did mistakes, but I always had the best intentions, and what did I get. Once it seems that I am going to destroy the world, which by the way, I am not the destroyer of world, I know who did it and I am going to stop that person from doing anything, you turned against me. When I was scared, I got operated. Why ?" 

.....

.....

.....

"Are you even sorry ?" 

"I am, you have no idea." Fitz said. 

"Then why didn't you just stop." 

"It was the right way." 

"That is what Steve Rogers said when he collapsed that bridge." 

She looked at Simmons. 

"Well ?" 

"I am sorry, but I stand with Fitz." 

"Then we made our points clear." 

Daisy stood up. 

"Mack will release you soon, but I don't want anything to do with you two, if I need something, I have the Science Bros with me. Our friendship is broken, and this time, it wasn't my powers that did it." 

She went out of the room, she didn't want for them too look at her small tears. 

Daisy went inside the common room, to find Tony showing Peter the three stones. 

"So you can speak to them ?" 

"Yep, I can get the blue one to answer to you, ask him anything." 

"Hello blue stone, I am Peter." 

"Hello Peter." 

"Are they magical, why do they speak ?" 

"They...how do I explain this." 

"We do have magic, leave it at that." Space said. 

"Cool." 

Peter turned around and saw Daisy. 

"Daddy, is the one I said looked like an angel." 

Tony turned to her. 

"Well look who came in. Hello Daisy." 

"Hello. Showing your kid the stones ?" 

"As long as he doesn't touch them, I don't see why he can't see them." 

"Yeah. How's the cure ?" 

"We are waiting for the results of our first test, to see what we are working with." 

She sat at their side, but she never expected for Peter to jump in her lap. 

"Peter, don't..." 

"It's fine, I don't mind." 

"I like your hair." 

She looked at those eyes, he has to be the angel, not her. 

"Thank you." 

"How does it feel working with Dad ?" 

"He's an amazing friend." 

"I heard you are a superhero to, what is your superhero name." 

"I....well I guess it's Quake." 

"Quake, so you create earthquakes ?" 

"I have the power of earthquakes and I use it against the bad guys." 

"Cool." 

Tony smiled at the scene.

"Well look who I have finally found." A new voice said. 

They turned around to see James Rhodes in the door. 

Tony stood up to greet his greatest friend. 

"Couldn't leave without me Platypus ?" 

"Couldn't ? I was about to throw a party of freedom, I had to come to see of I had to cancel it." 

Tony and Rhodey hugged. 

"It's good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too Tones, like the hair by the way. Vision told me the basics, so I need to call you Lord Blue now ?" 

"Bow to my awesomeness." 

"I will never bow to you, even if you are a lord." 

Rhodey looked at Daisy. 

"This must be the woman that was chosen with you. James Rhodes." He stretched his hand. 

"Daisy Johnson, it's a pleasure." She said shaking his hand. 

"Peter already likes you ? Then that's the sing of approval. Now I understand that you and your friends are being chased by a mole in the force, that hits personally. I'm already talking to find this, General Hale, and bring her to justice." 

"See Daisy, no one messes with Rhodey." 

"I am James mother fucking Rhodes for a reason." 

"Rhodey, Peter is here." 

"He's asleep." 

Daisy didn't notice the kid had fallen asleep in her lap. 

"He only sleeps with Tony, what the hell ?" 

"It seems that he really trusts you, that's great Daisy." 

"But, why ?" 

"He must have seen something in you, something that he could trust." 

"I, just wow." 

She rubbed his hair.

"I am not breaking this trust, never." 

Rhodey smiled, he has a feeling Peter has found his dream. The looks that Tony and Daisy give each other confirm his suspicion. 

"So, let's get started, we are going to defeat Thanos and save the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you can't argue about time, against the Time Stone itself :) 
> 
> Good news, Tony and Rhodey are reunited ! 
> 
> So Ftiz and Simmons due feel guilty about what happened, but Daisy is in no forgiving mood right now, will she ever consider talking to them again ? What will happen ? 
> 
> All I can say is that next chapter, is a Steve chapter :( 
> 
> Well, part Steve, others take the spotlight as well. But is mostly Steve.


	16. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen questions Loki, and Steve has his own questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Stephen and Loki relationship. and Steve with his delusional thoughts. 
> 
> Before the downfall begins, we must see them one last time. 
> 
> Also, the Steve section happens days after Rhodey reunited with Tony, they have been making some moves :)

Stephen looked at his guest. 

The Time Stone warned him, he still can't talk to him properly, but he did get the information.

He never expected this guest though.

"Tea ?" He can be cordial. 

"Poison won't work." 

"I said tea, not poison." 

"Fine." 

He just gave him the tea. 

Loki drank it slowly. 

"So, what are you doing here ?" 

"Wasn't by choice, I was about to be executed in Asgard, until my brother came in with his friends and saved me." 

"Friends ?" 

"The man of iron and the green beast, as well as two woman you don't know, one is asgardian, and the other is from here, but she is not one I knew of." 

"Describe her." 

"She has the powers of creating earthquakes, the vibrations of them, its hard to describe unless you don't see her." 

"Quake," 

"Oh so you know her." 

"She's a hero to many, and her status as fugitive has been doubted for a long time, as General Talbot refuses to press charges, and evidence was found that it wasn't her the one that shoot him, but a lmd, long story, I am sure her name will be cleared soon." 

"I really don't c.....actually I do care about her, and Stark." 

"Oh and why is that ?" 

"Because the stones chose them as Lord Blue and Lady Purple, I want to see who our fates depend on." 

"Lord Blue and Lady Purple ?" 

"Ask the stone." 

Stephen looked at the Time Stone. 

"Is Loki saying the truth ?" 

"He is." 

"What does Lord Blue and Lady Purple mean, and why them ?" 

"They have the power and most importantly, the pure heart we need for this. Mr. Laufeyson must know more." 

Stephen usually can't understand the stone so well, this must be urgent. 

"Alright, it has confirmed your statement. Explain more." 

"It's simple Doctor, the mad titan, Thanos, is coming for the stones to erase half of life, the stones don't want that, but they can't do anything themselves, so they chose two champions so they can guide and end the threat. Lord Blue is because the Space Stone chose him, while Lady Purple is because the Power Stone chose her." 

"Hm, I have to ask Wong about that. Why did they leave you here ?" 

"They didn't want me to face the man I killed in New York, Phil Coulson." 

"I know of Coulson's survival, I had to look at it to see if it meant something bad, also, he had contact with the Ghost Rider." 

"He was involved in Asgard as well, the Rider, the herald of the devil." 

Stephen has no idea what to think. 

He doesn't want this guy in Karma Tarch, but he can't give a shock to the man he killed, and the stones won't be happy if he interferes with their plans. It seems this Thanos is a dangerous threat, and he has to take it seriously. He grabbed the eye and looked at it. 

"What do you want me to do." 

"Keep him with you until I am done with Lord Blue and Lady Purple, I need their full attention and can't have them worrying about their friend." 

"So it seems I have to keep you here." 

"Yeah right." 

Loki made to leave, but Stephen opened a portal bellow him, 

"AAAAAH!" 

"He'll fall for 30 minutes." 

Loki fell back in his chair. 

"Will you cooperate ?" 

"NEVER !" Loki said as he got his dagger.

Another portal opened, and Loki once again, fell for 30 minutes.

Loki just stood up after his second fall, but Stephen just made him fall. 

Again.

And again.

and again. 

and again. 

Until the Time Stone had enough. 

"WILL YOU COOPERATE NOW ! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO FOOLS IN LOVE, I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANOTHER PAIR." 

Stephen and Loki froze. 

"What ?" 

"JUST COOPERATE OR THE UNIVERSE IS DOOMED !" 

If a Infinity Stone orders, you listen.

"Fine." 

"Allright." 

"Thank you." 

Steve entered the conference room, ready to finally face Tony and fix everything.

But he was disappointed, Tony wasn't there, neither Rhodes and Vision. 

"Mr. Rogers, greetings." Everett Ross said. 

"Where is Tony ?" 

"He's been called for a mission, so have Rhodes and Vision." 

"Why weren't we called ?" 

"It was considered unnecessary for you to be involved, or anyone else really, it was a simple one, the three could take it with no problem." 

Steve wanted to protest, if there is an Avengers call, all the team should be involved. 

"Please have a seat Mr. Rogers, we don't have all day." 

Steve sighted and sat down, he team following. 

"Now first things first. Mr. Barnes, Dr. Stark finally managed to get time to see how BARF can help you with your triggers, we can expect an answer from him in a week." 

Bucky nodded. Steve liked that Tony wanted to help Bucky, but if he thinks he will let him do it without Steve being there, he is mistaken. 

"Of course, considering Siberia, Dr. Stark doesn't feel comfortable with being in the same room as the man that, unwillingly, killed his parents. The treatment will be performed by someone else, we are currently looking for candidates, we might have one." 

"What do you mean Tony is not helping Bucky, he has too, he is a member of the team and..." 

"Steve, cut it." 

"But Buck..." 

"I said cut it. Ross is right, I don't need Stark to be here with me, and he has every right to not want to be with me. You are not going to win this one, so just drop it. Is my brain and my treatment, and my brain, so if I am fine with it, so should you." 

Steve looked at his speechless, Bucky needs the best and...

"Thank you Mr. Barnes. Now on our second business, Dr. Banner and Thor have returned recently, and they have signed the accords." 

"Wait, Bruce and Thor are back !" Clint said. 

Steve saw this as good news, it means that they have more allies. 

"Yes. But only Dr. Banner is returning to the team. Thor informed that his father has passed away, and that he can't join permanently, he is an independent member of the accords and works in reserve. They will not be joining us for a while, as they are settling some things." 

Steven wondered what it was, teammates can't keep secrets from one another. 

"Ms. Romanoff, Dr. Banner has ordered a restraining order against you, and one against Ms. Maximoff." 

"What ?" Natasha asked shocked. 

"There is evidence you made him Hulk out without his consent, and we all know what Ms. Maximoff did, so he decided to take precautions." 

Steve can't believe this, how could Bruce did, aren't he and Natasha something ? 

"Now, just like Thor, since his duties proved to be too much, Dr. Stark changed his status to be a independent member, as he can't be full time. Vision is now second in command."

"Tony left ?" Steve asked shocked. 

"It is for the best Mr. Rogers, he will assist the Avengers, but between his duties in S.I, and another thing, he can't do it anymore." 

"What is the other thing ?" Sam asked. 

"I am not clear to say, you will all see it on T.V soon." 

Steve looked at his team worried, what is Tony doing.

He saw that the others were calm, did they know ?

"To answer your question Mr. Rogers, we don't know what Tony's doing, but we trust him, he is our friend." Luke said. 

"We are Tony's friends too." 

"Yeah right, I am not dealing with your delusions today." 

Wanda stood up. 

"Have care how you speak to us !" 

Jessica smirked. 

"Or what honey, want a round 2 ?" 

Steve remembers what they found out. Even without the binds, Jones can't be affected by Wanda, and the last time she tried, she reacted badly, both him and Wanda were knocked out.

Wanda glared but sat down, knowing that she can't do anything. 

"Is this everything, I have a case too attend too." Matt said. 

"That's everything, you can all leave." 

Ross left, with the others soon following him. 

Steve looked at his team, none of them where happy with the revelations. 

They have many questions, and they will get their answers soon. 

He will do anything to get them. 

"GENERAL, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS !" 

Hale came to the TV. 

"Breaking news, the people accused on the attack on Glen Talbot, have all been declared innocent, as the evidence was enough to prove it, and that their pursuit is illegal. Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson, Melinda May, Alphonso Mackenzie, Elena Rodriguez, Leopold Fitz, and Jemma Simmons are now free people. More on this will be explained shortly. Also reports state that Quake has signed once again the accords. but if she is joining the Avengers is yet to know." 

Hale looked panicked.

How, they made sure to interfere, that no one could find evidence, why did they...

BOOM ! 

She turned around to see multiple man coming in, guns raised.Leading them, was War Machine. 

"General Hale, you are under arrest, for you know, the hail Hydra stuff." 

Hale was in shock. 

"Why...how ?" 

"Because Tony Stark is good friends with Coulson, and he grew to care a lot about Quake, and let me tell you, Iron Man protects his friends." 

Ruby watched her mother get arrested. 

"Finally, it's time." 

She made no attempt to save her, she just ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD is pardoned, and Hale got arrested, but what is Ruby planning ? 
> 
> The StrangeFrost is a minor relationship in the story, like most relationships, the IronQuake relationship has the most time as its the main one. i think the Bruce x Valkyrie (do they have a ship name ?) has a bit more than the others as well, but not much. 
> 
> Steve is delusional until the end, I do wonder what is going inside his mind ? 
> 
> The revenge against the rogues begins tomorrow, as we start by taking who they think is their ally, and turning him against them. 
> 
> Also, Thor will confront the rogues soon :)


	17. We Need to Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD is back, and now they have to start preparing for the invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s preparing time, with Hale captured and the team pardoned, they can start preparing for Thanos.

It had been a week since Hale’s arrest, and their names getting cleared, a week of hard work.

Off course after getting cleared, many went to visit their families, now that they aren’t at risk off course, Daisy has no one to visit, so she just stayed, and allowed herself to relax for a bit.

That bit was a day at most. Thanos won’t wait until they have their break. They need to move.

Tony got her signed in the Accords again, but not as an Avenger (she won’t be on the same team as Steve Rogers ) but as an independent member, like him and Thor. 

When they weren’t together, he was with Bruce working on the cure, the stones were right, it needs some work before they can use it. She tried asking Time if he could telll her if it would work, but he said that it’s better if she doesn’t know. 

When Tony was busy, she was delegated to a very important job, taking care of Peter.

The kid adores her for some reason, and frankly, she adores him too, its impossible to hate the kid. 

Bruce, Thor, and Phil confirmed what Rhodey said, Peter didn’t went to sleep with anyone that wasn’t Tony, the fact that he slept with her, must mean something. 

She catched up with Bobbi and Hunter, and talked to the Guardians. More specifically with Nebula and Mantis.

They were so different, but they matched so well, it’s actually cute.

She can’t help but notice how Gamora tries to speak with Tony a lot, it gets in her inside, and she doesn’t know why.

“Do not worry purple lady, Gamora is dating Quill, well they do have a on and off relationship. She isn’t looking to get with your man, she wants information about the plan to finally defeat Thanos.” Drax said behind her.

She got spooked, when did he ?

“When did you get here, and how are you here without me noticing.”

“I have mastered the ability to move so slowly, that I am invisible to the human eye.”

“Huh.”

May helped Phil get dressed for his announcement.

After talking with the council and the UN, SHIELD is officially back, and this time they aren’t choosing a new director. No disrespect to Mace, in the end he was a genuinely good man. 

“Are you sure you can do this, Mack could easily do this.”

“For now, I am the Director.”

“For now ? Phil, Daisy got the cure, you are going to live.”

“We don’t know if it will work, and besides, even if it works, I am thinking of retirement.”

“Retirement ?”

“It’s just an idea, I have done this for so long, I can’t leave SHIELD, but I could use a break. Mack agrees that with her back, Daisy is the next in line for being Director.”

“You think she’s ready ?”

“She’s being handeling the Lady Purple thing very well, besides, she won’t be alone, she has her partner.”

“Stark ?”

“Tony. He hates being called Stark. And yeah, have you seen the way they look at each other, and how Peter is with Daisy, it’s destiny. Also, they are soulmates.”

“You should start with that.”

“Yeah. It’s time.”

“Good luck.”

Phil stood in front of the cámaras.

“Good afternoon. I am Phil Coulson, Director of the new SHIELD. As you know we were framed by General Hale, a confirmed Hydra mole, for crimes that we didn’t commit. The true responsables are confirmed to be the late Dr. Radcliffe’s rogue LMD, Aida, she’s destroyed by the way, and the watchdogs, who are finally falling, as the accords have made it harder for them to get supporters. Now the new SHIELD stands with the Accords, and will continue with our original mission, of protecting. We won’t be an organization that seeks control like the original SHIELD. We want to dedicate our selfves for protection. We are working closely with known heroes like Iron Man and Thor to establish what we want to do, to get your confidence back. That being said, the UN has authorized me to give this new information. As you all known, in 2012, our planet was attacked by aliens, we have confirmation, that a second attack is coming. We ask that you don’t panic, we don’t know where it will be, or where it will happen. The UN has made it top priority for the world to prepare for this, New York caught us by surprise, but this time, we will be prepared, because we have true heroes, and I am not talking about the rogues, as I am equally as disgusted by their actions as all of you, we have heroes that are ready to work so that we win this fight. SHIELD is here to back them up. Thank you.”

Reactions to the announcement were, complicated.

With SHIELD returning, it was very positive. They liked that the agency is going to be more transparent, and that known heroes that the world trusts are working with them. 

It’s the invasion that had everyone worried. Of course they are, Loki is a walk in the park compared to Thanos. But they are confident that their heroes will manage to win, as they are getting prepared. 

There was the creation of the invasion prevention panel, where many are selected to handle the preparations for the invasion. Tony is the leader of the panel, as he has being preparing for this for a long time. Daisy, Bruce,Thor, and Vision joined him as Accords signees, Gamora is a consultant, she knows Thanos better than anyone, and Mack joined as the SHIELD representative. 

Tony knows Rogers tried to get in the group, but he was denied, his arguments that he lead the team in the first invasion were ignored. There are talks about not having the rogues involved in this, as they are a risk, but Tony is not getting involved in that. 

He has to complete Time and Mind’s mission, and sadly the latter puts him in front of the rouges, as she wants Maximoff’s powers gone. Her explanation is simple, they can’t allow people with their powers without their approval. She liked Vision, thought they do have to remove the stone from his head, that’s another problem, but she hates that a person full of hate has her powers. 

“Just get close to her, and I’ll handle it, I need to be gone of Vision’s head first though. It’s sad since I like him, but he’s life is in risk if he has it. When you have my stone form, get to Maximoff and press me against her head, I will remove her powers like that.”

So he gets to have revenge on the witch, good.

First thought, they are doing Time’s mission. Getting the Infinity Armor from Wakanda, and hopefully, getting T’Challa as an ally. 

He hates leaving Peter, but it has to be just him and Daisy. 

They need to prepare for this, because they won’t allow Thanos to win.

They will win this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Time’s specific task is getting the Infinity Armor from Wakanda. It’s time for Wakanda to learn some truths, but also for T’Challa to get his redemption. 
> 
> Out of all the ones that helped Steve. He’s the one I’m going the softest, and is the only one that will become friends with Tony. The others will either just be aquanticies, like Daisy is with FitzSimmons, or they just stay stupid and delusional. It depends on who is who. 
> 
> Although maybe I have to do something first :)


	18. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy get their bond bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can guess what is about to happen right now. 
> 
> While is fun for Tony to have a badass friend to confront the rouges, I think is better for him to have a badass girlfriend with him, and also, the stones got tired of waiting.

"I have never been in a private plane before." 

"Well, Wakanda will respond better if we arrive with class, and that's what we must do if we want them as allies." 

"You think they are just going to give us the armor ?" 

"I barely talked to T'Challa in the Civil War, and I haven't spoken to any other Wakandian, so I have no idea." 

"Great." 

.....

.....

.....

"So how are you doing, with your former friends out of their cells." 

"I made it clear, you go your way, I go mine. Phil and Mack also refuse to speak to them, and May only speaks the necessary, leaving Bobbi and Hunter to do most of the talking with them. I am worried for Mack though." 

"Why ?" 

"His girlfriend Elena helped FitzSimmons, and while he told me they haven't broken up, he doesn't want to speak to her." 

Unlike FitzSimmons, she didn't feel the need to confront Elena. They got along, and she did help her in her rogue face, but they weren't as close as she was with Fitz and Simmons, so she was content with just ignoring her. Also, part of her finds easer to forgive her, as she must still be traumatize for loosing her arms. Doesn't mean she has forgiven her, she is just not as angry with her as she is with Fitz and Simmons. 

Also, there is Deke, don't get her wrong, she has nothing against him, but he has the same personalty of Fitz, and frankly, she is not getting close to someone like that. Also, the guy tried to flirt with her with a lemon, what the actual hell ? 

"So why are you worried ?" 

"Because Mack has already lost a family, there is so much I can say but...." 

"He told me of Hope, when we were fixing the Zephyr." She forgot they had become good friends as they are both mechanics. Mack thinks that with Tony, he can finally check out Lola. 

"Oh, so you know, I don't want him to loose a second chance, because of me." 

"But why would that be your fault. You didn't told him to stop speaking to her, and remember, she also betrayed him when she locked him up. Its natural for him to want some space. If they break up, its her fault for turning against his best friend, he is behaving like a good friend would, sticking with their friend when they are wronged." 

"That's how Rhodey is with you right ?" 

"And Bruce, and Thor, and even Vision. One of the reasons Bruce terminated what he had with Natasha, other than she betraying him, is because he didn't like how she treated me, with her constant call of my ego and all of that." 

"Phil says she is the one with the ego, and since it can't handle that you're better than him, she attacks you, well at least tries to, so that she can compensate what she doesn't have." 

"Rhodey and Bruce say that too." 

They were sitting side by side, just enjoying the trip. 

"How's Peter ?" 

"He's fine. Bruce is taking care of him, as Rhodey has to deal with Hale's arrest." 

"I never imagined I would be friends with Hulk, or Thor, or you." 

"Regret meeting me ?" 

"Absolutely not, I have loved our time together." 

"Say that you love him !" Power screamed in her mind. 

"I have liked it too Tremors." 

"Say that you like her Tony, do it !" Space said in his mind. 

"You two are soul mates !" 

"You look at each other all the time." 

"Young Peter chose you !" 

"Your son wants her as his mom." 

"CONFESS AND KISS !" The two stones yelled in their minds. 

"Tony I..." 

"Yeah ?" 

"I..... I am so bad at this." 

She gently grabbed his face, and gave him a small kiss. 

A kiss he returned. 

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH !" Power screamed loudly. 

"Finally." Space said. 

"Told you it was going to happen." Time said. 

"I have to admit, it's actually cute." Reality said. 

"I do have to agree." Mind said. 

After the kiss they smiled at each other. 

"Did Space scream in your head all of the time for this to happen ?" 

"He talked nicely, but he didn't scream." 

"Lucky one, I got constant yells in my head." 

"Well she will finally stop." 

"I hated it, but you know what I love ?" 

"What ?" 

"You, now come here." 

She kissed him again, this time way more deeply. 

"We should give them space." Time said.

After the kiss, and another one. She just laid on his shoulder. 

"So, what now, I am the Stark Lady, or how does it work ?" 

"You're my girlfriend, that's all." 

"Prefect." 

"Though I apologize in advance if Peter gets too attached, he..." 

"I am already getting attached with him. Besides, we are soulmates so.." 

"The two chosen ones are always meant to be together, Soul made it that way, mostly for the sake of the chosen ones." Power said. 

"What does that mean ?" 

"Well, we should have mentioned this a long time ago. As the chosen ones, your life spans got a lot longer, as we will need you for other reasons, not as big as this one, but you are the guardians until the time comes from another two to take the place." Space said. 

"The last two, Lord Green and Lady Red, were guardians for 200 years before they gave the title for you." Time said. 

"Wait, wait a second, so we are going to live for how much ?" 

"A lot. It really depends, but at least more than 150 years. That's if we win of course." Space said. 

"But I guess you know that living that long, has its setback." Reality said.

"Is the reason why Soul required the two chosen ones to be soulmates, and why she makes that bond so strong." Mind said. 

That was not something they were exactly happy, it meant that they are going to have to see their friends die, Tony will have to see Peter die. 

"Hey, I know what you are thinking, but don't worry, he's still a kid, we can worry about that when the time comes, and since they spoiled the fact we are not separating, I will be there." 

"Thanks love, and you are right, we do need to focus on this." He said while giving her a kiss. 

"Hey, now that you guys mention it, you 5 speak even when its not your task, but Soul hasn't said a single word." 

The 5 stones went quiet. 

"We can't say." 

"She will come in her time." 

"Trust us, we would tell us if we could." 

"But we can't, we really can't say it. It has to be her." 

"You 5, are scared of her ?" Daisy said. 

"She's the strongest relic in the universe. Even we don't know where her stone form is." 

"Its her power that causes the snap to even be possible." 

"You see, we control 5 very important elements, but she is literally the one that controls life and death. Its her power that will cause Thanos to do what he wants, we just make it easer." 

"So we just have to wait until she speaks, maybe after we finish the 5 tasks." Tony said. 

"Probably." Space said. 

"Well then, lets do it." She looked at him. "Together." 

"Together." 

They fell asleep after all the conversation of Soul. 

"Boss, wake up." 

"I'm awake FRI, what is it ?" 

"We are in Wakandian airspace, and they have allowed us to land. I suggest you get ready." 

"Alright, thank you FRI." 

"I must say, I am glad you got with another person boss, it's good to see you happy." 

"Thanks FRI, love you too." 

"Save those words for your lady." 

Tony woke Daisy up.

"Are we here ?" 

"Yeah, we are about to land, get ready." 

"I'm on it, it was a good sleep." 

"It was great." 

She gave him another kiss, and they got ready to meet with T'Challa. 

With their new love, they felt stronger, and they are more determined to stop Thanos now. Now that they can see the light of happiness at the end of the tunnel .

A tunnel they will cross together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IronQuake is officially together ! 
> 
> Now they must talk to T’Challa and get the armor, because we already know what could happen if Steve gets it. Next chapter, is the Wakanda confrontation, and then, the rogues get targeted. 
> 
> Also, why do you think Soul is so quiet, the others are speaking, but she hasn't said a word since chapter 2......


	19. Hidden for Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa realizes that his country is not perfect, and that they must step up to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the Wakanda confrontation, where some of their faults will be exposed, and some will realize change is necessary.

T’Challa sat in his throne tired.

He just finished talking with the Romanian government about paying for all of the damages that orcurred In the Chase.

Since he was part of it, he had to pay for it, and since Rogers, Wilson, and Barnes barely had a penny, as the first two thought Stark would pay for everything, and the latter was a criminal for so long, he had to pay for almost everything. 

What a good way to start their re opening of the world. 

The fact he hid the rogues didn’t help at all, and every day he regrets doing it.

He might have led the world to believe that he, and Wakanda, sided with them, when they were with the Accords. He is sure the delusional team believe he is on their side. The day they left, he almost cried. 

So much for the legend of Captain America, the man is a walking mess. 

If he could travel in time, he would never accept them in his country, but once again he left his emotions take control with him. He let the guilt towards Barnes make him make a bad choice again.

When he learned of the truth of what happened in Siberia, he sent a letter to the man with an apology, but gave him his space. He is not like Rogers, he knows the man must want his space from him.

So imagine his surprise when the man requested a meeting with him.

Of course, he knew what it could be about, the upcoming invasion, either he is looking for the Black Panther, or for the resources for the fight.

There is only one way to find out.

Tony and Daisy got off the plane.

“Well it is pretty.”

“Yeah, and hot.”

“Greetings Dr. Stark, I am General Okoye and I am here to escort you to King T’Challa.”

“General, this is my partner and girlfriend Daisy Johnson, I did inform she was coming.”

“You did, she’s also invite to see the King.”

“Well let’s go.”

“Dr. Stark, Agent Johnson.” T’Challa said as he greeted them.

They were in the throne room, with the council looking at them, some welcomimg them, others wanting them gone or dead.

“King T’Challa.”

“I guess you want to go straight to buissness, let’s get started.”

“So as you all heard, a second invasion is coming for us, they are lead by a mad Titan named Thanos. He seeks the 6 Infinity Stones, to eliminate half of life.”

“Does he choose who goes ?” One of the elders asked. 

“The only one he can guarantee his survival, is himself, the rest is random.”

“Oh.”

“Now, we currently have 4 of the stones, Space, Power, Realty, And Mind. The Time Stone is safe, and we still need to find the Soul Stone.”

“I’m sorry Dr. Stark, while we do know of the stones, we don’t have it.”

“We know you don’t, but you do have something we need.” Daisy said.

“And what is that !” One of the elders accused.

“The Infinity Armor, if the wrong person gets it, it’s over.”

Shouts sounded from the council. 

“Why the hell would we give you the Armor, it belongs to Wakanda ! We won’t give it to strangers.”

“You pair of fools, trying to steal our possessions !”

“Hear them out.” The river tribe elder said, they were the most open to the world.

“Who even gave you the authority to take it !”

“We did.” Power said in a commanding voice.”the stones ourselves want Lord Blue and Lady Purple too choose take it.”

The council went quiet after that.

“They are a Lord and Lady of the Stones, they must have it !” The river tribe elder insisted.

“This could be a trick, we must fight for our possessions !”

“That has worked so well.”

The council looked at Tony.

“You all think you’re so advance, and you are impressive, don’t get me wrong, but this method of fighting and just doing your way, it’s getting you nowhere.”

“You dare to insult Wakanda.” W’Kabi demanded.

“I am stating the facts, of you continue this way, it will be your downfall.”

“What do you mean ?” Nakia asked, she wasn’t threatening, she was curious.

“The world is in constant change, and while Yeah, you are still the most advance country of the world, but others are catching up, if you want to depend on vibramium, it won’t last. As the world continues to find resources. Then there is also that we are finally opening up to intergalactic trade. Since he is now King, Thor is opening relationships with Asgard, and one of the things that they are offering, is a metal stronger than vibramium, what his hammer is made off.”

They froze at that, vibramium is the strongest metal......of the world.

T’Challa thought about it.

“There is also the fact that you kept hidden while the rest of the world needed help. You had the chance that could have made you the most allied country in the whole world, but by hiding, you made it so that others are doubtful of even becoming allies with you, and you all earned that yourselfs. Continue this way, and more countries will go against you, and if the world unites, no matter what tech you have, you will loose. I understand you are thinking of reopening the country, isn’t helping the world deal with the invasion, save the lifes you didn’t in the past, help you make up fo the mistakes you made. For personal experience, stepping up, is the best solution, don’t be like Rogers, who hides from his mistakes, his stance is getting weaker and weaker every second. Don’t be like him, swallow your egos, accept your way won’t work anymore, and change.”

Everyone was quiet after Tony’s speech.

They were thinking, what to do, until...

“General, give them the Armor.” T’Challa said.

Everyone looked at him. The river, mining, and the Jabari tribes in aproval, the merchant in doubt, and the Border in outrage.

“Your majesty, you can’t !”

“I can and I will. Dr. Stark is right, we hid for long enough. If I learned anything from the N’Dajaka incident, is that it could all have been avoided if we just helped.”

“The people out there are corrupt.”

“No, some of there are, but for every bad one, there are a lot of good ones, good people that deserve our help. I refuse to make the same mistakes of before.”

“Not to mention, the Stones chose them.” M’Baku said.

“Thanos threatens all of us, including Wakanda, we have to act.” Nakia said.

That was enough to get all of the tribes against the border tribe, who still argued.

“I suggest you get quiet, or I will get you out of the room.” T’Challa demanded. “Okoye, the Armor. We are not going to hide from this, and this is final.”

After that, it went a lot more smoothly.

It seems a recent incident made the King more open to talk and to see other points of view, like the stones said.

They could see that inside the King, is T’Challa, a genuinely good man.

“We could use the Black Panther in the fight as well.” Tony told him.

“Of course, this is my world as well, and I signed the Accords, I will stand at your side when the time comes.” T’Challa said as they shook hands.

“So you’re ok with Vision coming here to get the stone removed ?”

“My sister will help him with that, your friend will be safe.”

“Good. I also brought something, a offer of friendship.”

Like Tony said, the word sorry can change many things, and T’Challa is genuinely sorry, so he is open to try again.

Tony gave the king the shield that almost killed him.

“My father stold this from you, I am giving it back.” 

“I will make sure this dishonorable weapon meets a feeting end. I am also giving you a gift, we have a ton of vibramium for you. The stones chose you, and you need to be in your bests.”

“Thank you your majesty.”

“Call me T’Challa.”

“Then call me Tony.”

That day, Tony gained not only allies, but also a friend. Oh and he got a girlfriend, even better. 

It was a good day.

“That went very well.” Daisy said.

“Much better than I expected.”

She was sitting in his lap.

“So now we have the flight back, and we are alone, let’s have a bit of fun.”

“Oh yeah baby.”

Rhodey and Phil were warned that someone had entered the perimeter. Rhodey went to check with Mack and Thor.

But then he saw who it was,a person he really didn’t want to see again, after what she did.

“Hey Rhodes....I’m back.”

It’s Carol Danvers, his former fellow officer, and the one that gave birth to Peter.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol’s back, but we know the story with Peter, so....
> 
> So T’Challa did turn out to be a good guy in the end, and he is willing to change, and so are some of the council, he will be a good ally for the fight. 
> 
> Once again, this is the softest I am going with a member of team Cap, the others are in for a world of pain.
> 
> Speaking of team Cap. The next couple of chapters are literally, different characters bashing them, and their downfall truly begins, who will be the first one ? We will only cut from the bashing to see the Carol issue.


	20. True Friends Back Each Other Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally sees Tony in a meeting, but before they can corner him, Thor and Bruce decide to have words with them, none of them are kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A confrontarion chapter ! Although this time, it’s Thor and Bruce the ones that get to have the fun. Bruce really has to speak to Natasha, and she won’t like what he to say. 
> 
> Tony will get his chance soon, remember that the Mind Stone must be off Vision before he and Daisy can have fun.

Steve was glad this day finally came. 

Today they are meeting with the whole signees to discuss the invasion. All of them are going to be there, even Tony. Finally, the chance to speak to the man and start fixing things is coming.

Steve does have to give him that he was right in the end, a second invasion is coming. It doesn’t excuse the things he has done, but Steve can be the big man and admit he was right about that. Of course, since Tony is working hard to prepare, he will understand that the best choice is for Steve to return to command, since he lead the past one. Steve knows it’s just a matter of days before he returns to he the leader of the Avengers, he can feel it.

He looked at his team. All ready to go.

Today, they finally start the path to make their lives normal again, and nothing will stop them. They are heroes, and heroes deserve the best, and it’s about time Earth’s greatest heroes get what they really deserve.

Rhodey watched as Tony and Daisy got off the plane.

“FRIDAY, take this to the Lighthouse, we know who is here and we don’t want him close to the Armor.”

“Yes Boss.”

“Well, I guess the mission in Wakanda was a success.”

“Yep, we got the Armor, we got an ally in T’Challa, and we got Shuri to remove the stone from Vision, he’s in his way there as we speak.” 

“Lucky one, he gets to skip meeting them.” Daisy grumbled.

Rhodey saw they are holding hands.

“About dam time you two got together. I swear the puppy eyes were making me sick. I thought I would have to grab your heads and make you kiss.”

“Yeah well when you have voices telling you in your head to confess, you do it.” Daisy said.

“I’m happy for both of you, and I’m sure many will be as well. But before we go in, there is something you have to know.”

“Oh god, what did Rogers do now ?”

“It’s not about Rogers, although he is bound to make a scene. It’s about.....Carol. She came back, she wants to help.”

Tony shook his head. While more help will be handy, and he doesn’t hate Carol, the distress thus can cause Peter can be a problem. He will off course be there with his son. But he can also feel that when he has to speak with Carol, Peter can get his comfort from the person his holding her hand.

Steve watched as everyone came into the room. 

He saw Thor and Bruce come in, with a woman he didn’t know. 

He smiled at them, but they just glared in return, Steve couldn’t understand why.

He saw a man come in after them, he had the SHIELD logo on his shouder. 

Another person they have to see is Coulson. How could the man side with Tony, wasn’t he Steve’s biggest fan ? And why did he hid his survival from them ? 

“Look, the man of the hour has come.” Clint grumbled.

Steve looked at the door, and finally, saw Tony. 

He looked well, like really well, he looks like he has slept, and eaten, which is good. But what Steve didn’t like, is the blue in his hair, if he wants to be an Avenger again, he has to remove it.

Tony didn’t come alone, Rhodes was with him, and a woman Steve only saw in the news, Quake. What made him curious is why does Tony have his arm on her shoulders, and why are they so close ? 

He also noticed she has purple in her hair, like Tony has blue, Steve finds that very strange.

Before he could stand up and greet Tony, as well as aks for a private conversation after the meeting is over, Clint yelled.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN HERE !” 

Steve looked around, and saw him.....Loki. 

That’s strange, he swore he had a Dream about Loki, was it a coincidence. 

“Hello Barton.”

“He’s a criminal !”

“So are you.” A man in blue robes said, Steve knows he is Stephen Strange, the one that places the bounds on Wanda, Steve also has to bad words with him. 

“We aren’t criminals ! We...” Wanda tried.

“Oh you are Maximoff, all those people you killed in the Civil War, oh and Ultron, Yeah, that’s on you too. So don’t have anywhere to stand on.” Bruce said, a hateful glare sent at Wanda, Steve didn’t like it.

“You will not speak badly of my brother. We found evidence that he was brainwashed during the attack of New York, so his crimes were forced to be committed by someone else, the one that is coming, unlike you that comitted your crimes in your own free will, so shut up.” Thor said.

Clint and Wanda were shocked at their treatment, weren’t they suppose to be their friends.

“Or don’t, and we will gladly make you.” The woman they came with said, Steve didn’t like her. He noticed she and Bruce seemed close, when did they meet ?

“Allright everyone, take a seat so we can begin.” Everett Ross said. “So the Vision can’t join us today right ?”

“What ?” Wanda asked, she wanted to talk to him.

“He has business with King T’Challa, as Wakanda knows vibramium better than anyone. He’s with Princess Shuri right now, right your majesty ?”

“Of course Colonel.” T’Challa is present via hologram. “He’s safe in here.”

“Good. I also understand that Director Coulson couldn’t be here for medical reasons, Agents Johnson and Mackenzie are here on his place.”

“What’s wrong with him ?” Natasha asked.

“That’s none of your business Ms. Romanoff, his medical condition is Classifed.” Mack said.

“So, let’s begin.”

So the meeting wasn’t that bad. 

Tony ignored the rogues, he didn’t even look at them, he either looked at Ross, or his beautiful girlfriend. Not once did he look as the looks Rogers was sending him.

He also barley looked at Carol, but he did send her a nod, which she returned, they will have to speak soon. 

Rogers and his crew try to get things to their way, when they didn’t like what the plan was forming to be. Their arguments were short lived, as everytime they spoke. Someone came in and made them shut up. 

“Wow, they are really stupid.” Space said in his mind. “You really had to deal with them all this years ?” 

“Yep.”

“I can see why Mind wants her power gone of the witch, I would want to be gone of her too if it was me.”

After two hours, the meeting was finally over.

“Are you hungry ? I know a great place.” Tony asked Daisy.

“I would love to go.” 

He grabbed her hand, and walked her out of the room, ignoring Rogers’ yells for him to stay.

When the meeting was over, Steve knew his chance had finally come.

He stood up to ask Tony for a private talk, but the man jus whispered something to Quake, who nodded. The two got up and started to make their way out.

“Tony, wait ! We need to talk !”

Tony just ignored him, and left with her.

“Tony, I’m serous we need to talk, Wait !”

Steve went to chase him, knowing he can get him to talk to him. 

But before he could, Thor stood in front of him.

“Thor, can you please move, I need to talk to Tony.”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t want to talk to you, and after what you did, he has the right. But as his friends, we do want to talk to you all.”

Bruce came to Thor’s side.

Steve noticed how everyone else left, except for his team, Thor, Bruce, and the woman that came with them.

“Look what happened was....”

BAM!

Without warning, Bruce’s fist turned green, and he punched Steve in the face.

Steve fell to the floor from the force of the punch. 

“Steve !” His team yelled, they tried to go to him, but Bruce’s glare stopped him.

With his hands green, he grabbed Steve and slammed him into the wall.

“How could you do this Rogers. You were suppose to be our leader, and you betrayed him, you betrayed the world for a single man !”

“Bruce, I didn’t betray anyone, I did what it had to be done ! Like the hero I am !”

“That’s not what a hero does, that’s what an obsessive man does, and you’re obsessed.”

“Bruce, put him down !” Steve’s team yelled.

“Why should he ? At least his not chocking him, you know like I did with Tony, but none of you said anything because it wasn’t your precious Captain.” Thor sneered.

“You’re a traitor and a liar Steve, you didn’t have the right to keep that from Tony, both you and Natasha are liars, people that no one will ever trust again !”

Natasha flinched, but she made her way to Bruce.

“Get the hell away from me Romanoff.”

“Bruce please, remember what we had, we...”

Suddenly, Valkyrie came in and grabbed Natasha by the throat.

“He said leave him alone !”

“Nat !” Clint went to defend her, but Valkyrie kicked him away like he was nothing.

“Who the hell are you ?” Sam asked horrified.

“Valkyrie, Asgardian warrior and Bruce’s friend. Also Thor’s and Tony’s and unlike you, I know how friendship works.”

Steve and his team could only stare in horror. Wanda’s powers can’t do anything, as the building is protected, and the others don’t have the strength to fight two Asgardians and the Hulk. 

Bruce threw Steve to where his team is. Valkyrie did the same with Natasha.

“Now listen. Tony is not your punching bag or your banker anymore, he has true friends now, that are ready to protect him, and Thor and I will make up for not seeing threw you the first time. Try anything, and we will stop you.”

“Bruce please, we are a team !” Steve couldn’t believe this.

“I said it before, we were a time bomb, and you blew it up.” 

Bruce went away after that, not wanting to be with them anymore. Valkyrie gave them the middle finger and left too.

“You say we’re a team, but you add the witch that made him attack a city, what a great leader Rogers.” Thor said sarcastically. 

“Thor, Wanda was misguided, she’s just a kid !”

“Do you think I am stupid ? I know how kids look like, and that woman is an adult, you should have your mind checked Rogers.”

He looked at Natasha, who is watching Bruce leave with Valkyrie.

“She’s not also his friend, she’s his soulmate, and trust me, it won’t be long until they are together. She’s much better for him anyway, she cares, and she won’t betray him like you did, you’re a liar Romanoff, and this is what liars get.”

Thor took one step closer to them, Lightning coming from his hands.

“This is your one warning. Stay away, we don’t want you here, nobody does. If you try anything, I won’t hesitste to stop you, and you won’t like it.”

He looked straight at Steve.

“Stay away from Tony, or pray that I find you, before Daisy does, as she won’t be as kind as I am. Tony has prepared for this for years, and you won’t screw it up. He has a true team now, and we won’t hesitate to protect him.”

Thor left after that, leaving the terrified rogues behind.

Steve can’t believe all of this just happened, and knows he will have to be Carefull. 

But in the end, he will win, he’s sure of it. He just has to speak to Tony. 

It’s just a matter of time before he can fix everything, it’s his destiny to stop Thanos after all. Steve will save Tony, and then save the universe, and everything will be perfect again. 

He’s sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with Thor Bruce, Valkyrie is so much better than Natasha, not only is she a better warrior. She’s a much better person, and one that will truly love you. 
> 
> Next chapter we deal a bit with the Carol issue, and also a moment I know that some have been waiting for, Hank, Hope, and Scott are not in for a good time. Also, more IronQuake, but with a purpose.


	21. Mothers and Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy meet with Janet, who will reveal herself to her family, and then they have a little moment, where Tony asks Daisy something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the confrontation between the Pyms is happening, and more IronQuake. 
> 
> What will happen to Hank, Hope, and Scott react, they already lost everything, will they take their chance at redemption, or will they loose Janet as well ?

Tony and Daisy were in the tower. 

They woke up in the base, when Pepper sent Tony the text. Code Pym. 

That means that Janet finally wants to confront her family, and he did say he would be there. Lucky for him, his girlfriend decided to go as well. 

"I want to meet your godmother, and also Pepper, to see who will kill me if I ever hurt you. Those are Rhodey's words."

That sounds like something his honey bear would say. 

They are leaving Peter in Phil's very capable hands. In any other day, he would have brought him with them. But he doesn't trust the Pyms, except Janet of course, and Lang. He doesn't take risks with his son. 

That reminds him, he does have to speak with Carol, even if Peter doesn't see her as his mother, she's part of his life. 

While Peter was just 4 days old when she left him, he grew bitter of the woman that gave birth to him. He always says that that's not his Mommy, that a mommy has to be there for her child. Peter always cried when he saw other kids with their mother. Carol's abandoning him, no matter the reason, hurt him a lot. 

Still, Carol is not a bad person at all, and she is someone he can trust. He imagines that even if he won't see her as his mother, she wants to be part of his life. 

That's for another day, but Peter made it clear he won't see her. He also made it clear who he wants to take care of him while he's gone. 

They just met a couple of weeks ago, but he loves Daisy so much, that is was really no surprise he wants her. Well considering she's his soulmate, and the stone did say they aren't separating, then it might be good for them to be alone. It's her choice though. 

For now, the Pym issue. 

"Hey Aunt Jan." Tony said as he came in with Daisy. 

"Tony, I'm so glad to see you, and who is this beautiful lady that comes with you ?" 

"This is Daisy, she's my girlfriend, who also happens to be my soulmate." 

"You found your soulmate ! That's wonderful. Just look at her, she is so pretty. Welcome dear, I am so happy Tony found his soulmate."

"Thank you, Ms. Van Dyne." 

"Just Janet, you will become family after all. And Peter is finally getting his Mom !" 

"Aunt Jan !" 

"What ?" 

Daisy blushed madly at that. She knows this is the love of her life, and that they aren't splitting (thanks stones), but can she really be a mother to Peter ? 

Pepper interrupted her thoughts when she came into the room. 

"So she's also your soulmate ? Rhodey told me you started dating, but I didn't know that part. Welcome Daisy, now that you are his soulmate, the tower is your home." 

"Thank you Ms. Potts." 

"It's Pepper. So the Pyms will come here soon, I told them they have to sign some paper work for the assets we are acquiring. That's when Janet reveals herself. Tony and Daisy should be enough to control things if they get out of hand, but Thor is on the tower too, he is visiting Jane. FRIDAY can easily alert him and he will come fast. There is nothing to be afraid of." 

"They are on the property madam." FRIDAY said. 

"Let's get this over with." 

"I can't believe that Howard still has his empire untouched, and I have nothing !" 

"Dad, relax, we can't get into any more problems." 

"What could go worst Hope ? We lost Janet, they took all of the quantum tech ! There is nothing we can do now." 

"We could loose our freedoms." Scott mumbled. "Is really all I have left, Maggie and Paxton don't allow me near Cassie, and Luis...well I do have Luis. What I mean is, Hope's right, we can risk loosing the little bit we have Hank." 

Hank just grumbled. 

They entered the room, where Pepper Potts was waiting, and to their joy, so is Tony Stark, and another woman. Scott noticed is the same that came with her to the meeting, meaning Sam is right, their connection is deeper than they thought.

"Ah, the Pyms, and Mr. Lang. Glad you arrived here, we can get start it." 

"What is he doing here ?" Hank grumbled. 

"This is his company, he has the right to be here, and Agent Johnson is his partner, she's welcome here. Now, we were supervising the tech we just go, and we found something kind of concerning. Quantum Tech." 

Hank, Hope, and Scott paled at that. 

"Its concerning. If you know Quantum physics, you know the danger of opening a portal to the Quantum realm." Tony said.

Scott had no idea opening the Quantum Realm was dangerous, they could get in even more trouble.

"Look Mr. Stark, we didn't mean anything bad with it, we were just looking for someone that got trapped." 

"Janet Van Dyne, your Mom, Dad told me what happened. While I would never in my right conscious open the Quantum Realm, because it puts the time stream in danger, and trust me I know an expert in time business. I am not heartless, and I won't leave someone trapped in there. Also, Janet is my god mother, so I took it upon myself to end your little rescue mission." 

"What do you mean Stark ! What did you do to Janet !" Hank acused. 

"He saved me Henry." 

The three gasped and turned to the door. 

Janet stood there, not impressed at all. 

"Janet." Hank was in shock, "I....!" 

SLAP ! 

Janet slapped Hank hard. 

"WHAT THE HELL HANK ! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL !" 

The three looked at her in horror. 

"I don't know where to start. It seems that without me, you can't really control your ego. Hating Howard ? Why ? you know that he never wanted the Pym Particles, he never did a dam thing, when you got heated with him, he just left ! And now you acuse him of theft ? YOU IDIOT ! And why the hell did Tony get the hate. Are you forgetting he is also Maria's son, the sweetest woman I ever met, if you got to know him, you would know he is just like her ! But no, the Stark hating game is so much more important right ? Look where it got you, the company got destroyed, we almost sold Hydra a weapon that could kill thousands, and your reputation is ruined. All because you hated a man that barley did anything to do, and his son that don't you forget, is my adored godson, I love Tony a lot, did you forget that ? Look at him, he never wanted to do anything with you in the first place. I saw the footage, he's a hero and I am dam proud of him, a lot more than what I am feeling towards you ! I had to stay away, because i couldn't handle my anger !" 

Hank was very pale at his wife's anger. 

She looked at Hope. 

"Hope. I am so happy to see you, but I am also so disappointed. Leaving your father for Cross ? Hating him because he didn't know how to handle the pain ? I am pissed at him, but he didn't deserve that. Also continuing the Stark hate ? I told you what Tony is to me, you two played together ! Why did you let your father's ego take over you as well. I thought I raised you better than this." 

Hope cried at bit at her words. 

She looked at Scott. 

"Who the hell are you Scott ? I do feel sorry for you in a way, you were trying to get back to the good graces of your daughter, and they used that to get you. That should have never happened, but you are equally as stupid ! Why the hell would you risk your freedom, to help with something the authorities could have easily taken care off. How many people did you trap in the realm after that stunt, Tony had to save them ! Oh and also, you're an sitio for following Captain America, a criminal. I saw how you spoke to my godson, and how you almost killed him and Colonel Rhodes, a true American hero. If that was to get in my good graces, you did a very bad job." 

Scott was pale as well, but unlike the Pyms. He did speak. 

"You're right, I was stupid, and I have to pay for it. I did terrible things. I am very sorry Mr. Stark, and to you too Ms. Van Dyne, I hurt your family more than helping them." 

Janet looked at him, and nodded. 

"I do not think you are a bad person Scott, and that there is a good man inside you. But you need to start thinking and stop following." 

She sighted. 

"You three can go, I can speak to them alone. Thank you, for everything." She told Tony, Daisy, and Pepper. 

"That went well I think." 

"Pym didn't try to kill me, so that's a start." 

"If he tried, I would have quaked him." 

They laughed at that. 

"Daisy, I do need a favor." 

"What is it ?" 

"Listen, I have to meet Carol tomorrow, to see how we are going to handle she being back. Peter doesn't want to see her, and he.....he wants for you to take care of him." 

Daisy's biggest fear in this relationship is that, being a good model for Peter. 

But....she will do anything for her boyfriend, and the kid. 

"Sure, I can take care of him, but don't you want someone to come with you ?" 

"Nah. Carol won't do anything. We are just going to talk." 

"Then yeah, I can look after him tomorrow." 

"You're the best, thank you." 

"Hey, I love you." 

"I love you too Tremors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daisy has to take care of Peter while Tony and Carol talk, I think Peter's in good hands. 
> 
> We will also briefly check on Vision to see his progress. The Mind Stone has to come out for the revenge to happen. It's very close, don't worry. 
> 
> Although someone else wants to speak with the rogues first....


	22. Knowing Each Other (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to meet with Carol, and Daisy takes care of Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the meeting with Carol and get to know what she has been doing all of this time. 
> 
> Also, the beginning of the Quake Mom as she spends time with Peter.

Tony waited in the base for Carol to arrive.

While she suggested a public space, he knows if the public sees him with another woman, they would create rumors and ideas. He wants to make it clear the only woman he has eyes for is Daisy Johnson, no one else. 

Phil agreed that the base is the best space. Besides, he and May helped Carol in her first time in Earth, long before Peter happened, they might want to see her. She didn't even know that he died. 

Daisy had already taken Peter with her, to a place where Tony knows no questions will be asked. He's friends with the owner, and he won't allow any reporters in. 

Peter's existence couldn't be hidden for ever, and that's something he has to talk with Carol. One day, he has to stop hiding him, so his boy can live his life.

"She's entered our air space. Ready ?" Phil asked him.

"You say it like I am about to see the love of my life, she went with my son already. She's also kinda of your daughter." 

"Which is why I am happy she's with you. Your a good man, and Daisy deserves to have someone good for her, both of you do. I can see why you're soulmates, you two are so similar, life hasn't been easy to you both, but you haven't snapped, you are still protecting." 

Tony nodded at that. 

"Bruce and I think we can have the antidote ready in 5 days, around the same time Vision gets the stone removed from him." 

"Will he still have his powers ?" 

"The Mind Stone said that he would still be able to phase. She's giving him some power as a gift. Like Wanda has her power without the stone being with her. She's doing the same to Vision, only this time she does want him to keep them." 

"So that's a yes, good. Vision will come in handy for the fight, and without the stone, he can go in with less fear." 

"Good choice of words, less fear." 

"Has Daisy readen my letter ? I know the Space Stone took it to her." 

"She hasn't, she is very afraid that you don't make it." 

"Try to get her to read it, I think it could help her." 

Their conversation stopped when Carol landed in the base. 

"So your father knows the owner of the theater and he makes sure no one comes in when you guys come in ?" 

"Yeah, that way no one can see me." 

Now that's really sad, and she knows Tony hates it. He wants to reveal Peter soon, but he also wants to give the boy a childhood without the cameras. Both sides have good and bad, it has to be a tough choice. 

"Ok, let's see what they are playing." 

"I want to see that one !" 

She looked at the poster. 

"Ice Age: Collision Course. Hey I remember the past Ice Age movies, they were really fun." 

"I like the last one, with the pirates, Daddy took me with Uncles Rhodey, Bruce, and Thor. I liked that my favorite character got a girlfriend in that one. Like you became Daddy's." 

"How do you know I'm your father's girlfriend ?" 

"He told me....and Rhodey....and Bruce.....and Thor and Phil.....and you told me asleep in the couch." 

Tony looked at Carol. 

"So, long time no see." 

"Yeah." 

"How's Maria ?" 

"At the moment, I am not allowed in the bedroom, have to sleep in the couch." 

"So she's till mad about you and I having a little time ?" 

"No. She's angry that I didn't tell her of Peter. I am glad you did." 

"She deserved to know." 

"Thank you for keeping an eye for her and Monica." 

Tony sighted. 

"Look Carol. I think we can agree that what happened between us was an accident, even if it led to Peter, which is the most precious thing I have. You were married, and while I was single, I had a huge crush on Pepper at that time." 

"Are you two still dating ?" 

"No, broke it off a year ago. I am seeing someone new now, her name's Daisy. She's my soulmate." 

"You actually found your soulmate, wow." 

"It was more like fate brought as together, or better say, the Infinity Stones." 

"Wait a sec....the blue strands of hair. Oh god, are you the new Lord Blue ?" 

"Yep." 

"And is Daisy ?" 

"She's Lady Purple." 

"Wow." 

"I liked it, its just like the other ones." 

"You covered your eyes when the asteroid almost hit them !" Peter laughed. 

"I didn't know if it was going to hit them. If I was them I wouldn't have trusted that weasel." 

She knows there are other save places she can take him. FRIDAY just gets in contact with the owners.

"So, are you hungry ?" 

"Yep." 

"Tony told me to take you to this place called Shawrma, is that fine with you ?" 

"I love Shawrma !" 

"Good ! Let's go." 

She can admit, she looked stupid making sure the kid was secure on the back seat, but there is no way in hell she is taking risks, and when she drove, she did it very slow and careful.

"So are you going to tell me why you left ? You said you were being hunted. Maybe we were never a item, but we were friends, and I do want to know what happened." 

"So you know how I got this powers right." 

"Yeah, from me !" Space said in his mind. 

"Yeah, the Kree. They took you after Mar-Vel's death, then you spent 6 years with no memory, until you crashed in Earth. You got surrounded by SHIELD, but Phil and Melinda trusted their guts and helped you, you got back with Maira as well. You found out the truth off the Skrulls and your disappearance. You agreed to help Talos, you got Maria, Phil, Melinda, and Talos to the space station, where you fought the Kree, saved the Skulls, and went to space to help them find a home. Came back, married Maria, met Rhodey and I, and then we know what happened after that." 

"So the Kree weren't done with me. Talos got information that they were going to send a squad after me. At that time, the only other hero was you, and you were just starting, I had to make a choice." 

"Was it Yon-Ragg, your kidnapper." 

"No, after I sent him to Hala, he got executed for his failure. All my old squad did, with Koran being the only one that got spared, as Ronan helped him. Its's Ronan the one that came for me. He wanted me dead, but he didn't want Earth. So I fled. I gave Maria a quick goodbye, and after hiding him for 4 days, I left him at your door. Then I flew into space. Talos gave me everything I needed, and I went back to him for resources. I lived 6 years fleeing from Ronan." 

Wow, he didn't expect it to be this bad, but there is a little thing that is bothering him.

"Wait a minute. I know the Guardians of the Galaxy killed Ronan in 2014." 

"I had no idea. I was in a hidden part of the universe. I fled for two years, not knowing my chaser was dead." 

"Oh." 

"I finally came back, because I heard that Thanos was getting ready to get the stones. That the failure of Ronan and his death was the last straw. I knew it was the time." 

"Well I'm glad you're here, we need all the back up we can get. But Peter..." 

"Listen. I know that he has to be angry with me. I lost the right to be his mother, and the fact you have a soulmate, and you were the one that raised him. It seems Daisy will get the mother title. I just want to be part of his life." 

"He's angry right now, but maybe, when he grows up a bit, he will understand." 

"I hope so." 

They stood quietly for a while. 

"Its good to see you, to know you are ok. Heard about the Civil War, I always knew Captain America was a fake." 

"He is, he is the worst. I am glad to see you too, for some time I feared you were dead." 

"So....want to be friends again ?" 

Tony needs allies. But the true is, they were good friends before. 

"Friends." 

Daisy loved this food. 

"Your Dad is right, this is so good." 

"Yeah, it's the best ! He took me here for my birthday many times. Uncles Rhodey, Bruce, Thor and Aunt Pepper came as well." 

"Must be a great birthday." But she knows it could have been more fun if he could have friends his age with him. 

She didn't hear a response, so she looked at him. 

He was looking at the window, at a boy with his mom. 

"That's my biggest wish. I always have wanted a mom." 

She doesn't know what bit her, but she immediately gave the boy a hug.

"I didn't have a mother too. I know how it feels, I also didn't have a Dad. Not until Phil found me. If you ever feel sad about it, if you want to talk about it, I am here ok, I get that it can be very hard, and I am here to wisent to you." 

Peter returned her hug. He cried a bit.

"I promise I will be here for you Pete." 

That moment, she made the promise to be there with the boy, and since she loves Tony a lot, and they are not splitting ever. If he accepts her as his mother, she will do her best to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has her heart attached to Peter, she can't leave the kid. 
> 
> I chose Ice Age because of my little crossover, I am realesing the next chapter of that soon. 
> 
> In this universe, its was Phil and May the ones that went and helped Carol with saving the Skulls, that's why Phil firmly believes in good heroes, and why his heart remained pure in his years in the old SHIELD. He saw heroism that day, and he understood why he was in SHIELD, to help. 
> 
> So Carol did have a noble reason to leave, she was being hunted and didn't want for him to be hurt, she does understand that Peter grew bitter, and that someone else might get the tittle of mother. She's cool with it. she just wants to be part of his life. What happens next is up in the air. Tony and her were never in love, and she's fine with Daisy. It will be up to how Peter reacts.


	23. The Titan & His Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos starts thinking on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter, all in Thanos' perspective. To see the bad guy before the big battle. 
> 
> Also to see the Black Order for a bit.

"YOU FAILED AGAIN !" Maw screamed. 

"SHUT UP MAW, YOU FIALED AS WELL !" Glaive yelled. 

"AT LEAST WE GAVE A GOOD FIGHT !" Midnight screamed. 

"HMPH." Odian grumbled. 

"ENOUGH !" 

The 4 children of Thanos cowered at their father's rage. 

The eldest and most powerful, Supergiant, just sat there, this wasn't her business, she did succeed in her task. 

"All I ask is for you to give me intel on the stones, but both the Nova and the Kree take you down. The Sovereign weakened the Nova, and Glaive and Midnight, you still failed ! The Kree have been weakened by their rogue champion and the Skrulls, as well as the impact the death of Ronan left, and once again, Maw and Osdian, you fail !" 

Thanos groaned. 

"You're suppose to be the biggest warriors in the universe, I need that so I can win the battle, and finally give the balance it deserves. You should be able to take their armies without any help !" 

The 4 cowered much more. 

Thanos turned to his eldest. 

"Go take the Kree, the Nova can wait." 

"Yes Father." 

Supergiant left the throne room, ready to once again, fix what her idiot siblings did. 

"I could do it if you give me a second chance." Maw begged. It's no secret that as the telepaths, he and Supergiant have a rivalry, well a rivalry the latter always wins. 

"Your sister can take care of that, unlike you all, she doesn't let the power get in her head. That's why she and Gamora will always be my greatest champions. Though you made me have to wait on the intel she had gathered. I will decided what to do with you 4 later, now retreat." 

The 4 bowed in respect, and fear. 

"That was a disaster." Midnight growled. 

"You tell me, now Supergiant is stealing my thunder again !" Maw yelled. 

"Relax Maw, there is no way she can take the Supreme Intelligence alone." Glaive remarked. 

Meanwhile in Hala.

Kree laid in the floor dead, the main building totally destroyed. 

The Supreme Intelligence was destroyed. 

And there stood Supergiant, barely sweating. 

"Done." 

Thanos watched space in his window. 

"Father. Mission completed." 

Thanos turned around and saw his eldest in pride. 

"Ah, Supergiant, you never stop amazing me." 

"The Kree have huge egos and their minds are easy to break. Take out the leader and the rest fall. And since the leader is a literal mind, breaking minds is my specialty." 

"Well done. I am proud of you." 

"I also gathered more information. The rogue Kree champion is on Earth." 

"Earth ? Why would she be there." 

Any other warlord would consider Earth insignificant, but he won't. He knows Earth can be a big threat that has to be taken seriously. 

"She is part terrain." 

"Ah, it's her home planet. So you did say you had another thing before you had to clean the mess." 

"The Infinity Stones selected new champions, the ones meant to fight you. One of them is Stark." 

The only person that has ever defeated him. Even if Loki was a worthless paw, with the Mind Stone he should have won. But he failed, taken down by a single man. 

It's impressive. Thanos certainly respects Stark, and while he is actually cautions about him facing him, he is also exited.

"Which Stone chose him ?" 

"The Space Stone." 

"And the other one ?" 

"She's also a human, but is one of the ones that have Kree blood, and some powers. She's a prodigy on her kind, they say she has power to destroy planets. The Power Stone chose her." 

"It seems I have worthy opponents." 

"They also have an impressive army of their own. I don't know all of them, mostly the ones on Earth are the ones I don't know. They have the eldest Asgardian Prince, the Grandmaster's great champion, the last of the Valkyries, the traitor trickster, the rouge kree human, and the Guardians of the Galaxy, including Gamora and Nebula." 

"Hmm, Nebula is a failure so I don't care, but Gamora, that would be a tragedy, she's the best after you. You both never failed me." 

"The champions have three of the stones already, and it looks like two of the other ones are in Earth. The only one I know they don't have is the Soul Stone." 

"And if they are the chosen ones, they will have it soon." 

"So we just need to get to them, and we have the 6." 

"Exactly. Now there is one more thing. You said you also found evidence about the Infinity Armor being there as well." 

"Yes father." 

"I want you to find it while I fight, and destroy it. That thing is to dangerous, there is a reason I only have one of the gauntlets." 

"Of course father." 

"Now go and punish your siblings for their failure. Don't hurt them physically as I need them for the fight." 

"Tearing minds apart, is what I love the most." 

Thanos watched her leave.

What he didn't told her, is that there is a chance the stones will want to bring the fight to him. 

If the chosen ones are heroes, then they won't put their planet at risk. 

That's fine, in fact, Thanos wants to fight them at full strenght. 

Fun isn¡t something one considers when balancing the universe, but this, the upcoming fight, facing two great champions, that puts a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is preparing his army, and he will strike at any moment.
> 
> Both the T'Challa one shot and this chapter have hinted that maybe, the final battle will be in space..... 
> 
> But like our heroes, he knows the risk of the Infinity Armor, and that in no way can anyone use it. 
> 
> Thanos is a villain, but he is not stupid like Steve. 
> 
> Next chapter, is a simple one. It's the love chapter ;) Mosly dedicated to the main pairing, but also some of the other ones.


	24. Can You Feel the Love Tonight ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is full of love for the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I named this chapter after my favorite song in both versions of the Lion King. (unpopular opinion, I liked the remake :) 
> 
> It feets though, in this night, there is a lot of love.

"She keeps trying to get to me." Bruce whined. "I can't even step a foot in the compound." 

"You don't have too. Romanoff doesn't know where this place is." Valkyrie told him.

"I do have to go to the meetings." 

"I'll be your badass guard. If she gets close, she will know why they called us the most feared female squad." 

"Don't get in trouble." 

"The stones want them gone, I would help them." 

"They want Tony and Daisy to take them out." 

"Sadly true." 

He laughed a bit. 

"I can give you a drink for your sorrows. How do you last so long before getting drunk ?" 

"That's my super power." 

Bruce laughed again.

Usually, a person that loves to get drunk is one he would want to avoid, but she...she is different.

She's so kind, and she's a good friend. Unlike Romanoff she doesn't lie to him, she doesn't have any other reason to care about him, other than truly caring for him. 

In his two years in Sakaar, she was his only friend, and became one of the people he cares the most off. Maybe the one he cares the most for. 

"You know, leave the doggy eyes and kiss me." 

She grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his.

This wasn't like the kiss with Natasha, that was a full of lies one. This, this is a nice feeling, one he loves. 

Because he loves her. 

"Why were you so scared, you're my soulmate." 

"It's a human feeling." 

"You're not getting with a human." 

"I love that, my experiences dating humans aren't the best." 

"To be fair, this Betty sounds nice." 

"She was, but she is nothing like you." 

"You know, enough talking about your exes, now I want to show you some true love." 

She kissed him again.

Best feeling in the world.

Phil walked to the kitchen, he is really tired. 

All the tests they have made, all the meetings, he is exhausted. 

"What are you doing up ?" 

He turned around and saw May.

"I'm hungry." 

"You could have asked for someone to bring it to you, you have to rest." 

"I am not a child, I can take care of myself." 

"I have my doubts, with a lot of examples, like making the deal with Ghost Rider." 

"It worked." 

She rolled her eyes and helped him get his food. 

"Speaking of Ghost Rider. Daisy met Robbie in Asgard. He told her he will be getting involved in the battle." 

"That's good, his powers will come in handy." 

"Yeah. I wished I could see it, but I have to stay here." 

"I won't go either, only Daisy and..." 

"It might be only her. She told me the stones have hinted bringing the fight to Thanos. They are saying its more like a showdown than a full battle." 

"She will be safe, she has her knight in armor, literally. She also became friends with gods and the Hulk." 

"I'm still worried. Not just for her, but for everyone." 

"And they are all worried for you Phil, which is why you need to rest. Eat your food and I will make sure you go back to bed." 

He just ate and then held her hand when she brought him to bed. 

He looked at her, and realized that, he can't leave her. 

They might not get another chance, and they have waited long enough. 

Carol came back home after her meetings.

"How did it go ?" Her wife Maria asked. 

It's a miracle she stayed with her for so long, and after everything.

"Pretty good, we do have a chance." 

"I mean about Peter." 

"He....he still refuses to see me. Tony has a girlfriend, his soulmate actually, and she's taking the mother role for the boy." 

"I mean, I told you, that would probably happen." 

"I know, and I am cool with it. It's what I deserve, I just want to be part of his life." 

Maria sighted and hugged her wife. She is an idiot, but she's her idiot, and she loves her. Also, Carol is a great person, and she made mistakes like everyone did. The fact she had to carry the responsibility of the planet in her own for a while didn't help.

"I think I have punished you for long enough, you are welcome back in the room." 

"Really ?" 

"Of course love, I miss our good times." 

Stephen and Loki sat in the study, reading together. 

"I will admit, you Earthlings aren't as lost in magic as I thought." 

"I told you." 

They had become really close, and Wong insisted he had to make a move on him. He said his tired of the puppy eyes.

"Thank you for being a good friend Doctor, except for my mother and Thor, few people are this kind to me." 

"You have had a shitty life, you deserve to be happy." 

"Yeah, happiness."

I want to give that to you. That was in his mind, but it's too soon. He can wait for a little longer. 

Thor laid with Jane, after two years of being missing.

"I missed you big guy." 

"So did I Lady Jane, but we must talk." 

"What is it ?" 

"As you know. My father committed treason, and was claimed by the Soul Stone itself." 

"Yeah, he is the dick I thought your brother was, he's actually pretty nice when you get to know him." 

"I am glad you and Loki are getting along. But here is the thing. As the eldest, I must assume the throne, and I..." 

"I'm actually becoming Queen of Asgard ?" 

"What ?" 

"You dummy, we are soulmates, and above that, I love you, a lot. I won't even dream of leaving you. Besides, Queen Jane, I like it." 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Don't. Just enjoy our time together, and make sure it lasts, by saving the world." 

In other to enjoy some privacy, Tony and Daisy were on the ship the stones gave them. 

"Even if we are back on Earth, this place feels homey." 

"It still has the biggest bed and bathrooms I have ever seen." 

"Hey, Peter has enjoyed the time you spend with him. He really likes you." 

"I do need to tell you something." 

"What happened ?" 

"While you were speaking with T'Challa. I took him out like we agreed. I think this slipped threw his mouth but.....he called me Mom." 

Tony froze at that. 

"I...I will talk to him and..." 

"It's ok. I technically am going to become his Mom after all. Is just that, I don't know if I can be a good one." 

"What do you mean, he adores you." 

"Yeah. But I got no experience in being a mother. I grew up without one, and then when I find her, she tried to murder me !" 

"Howard was a shitty father, but that didn't stop me from wanting to be the best for Peter. I had the same doubts, but Rhodey and Pepper helped me threw them. Your mother doesn't define who you are and what type of mother you can be. She can be the worst mother in history, but you can easily become the best one. And even then, Peter just wants a.....well his dream did change." 

"In what ?" 

"He doesn't really want a mom, he wants you." 

"His dream is that I become his Mom." 

"Yep." 

"I mean, it's kinda written in destiny that I will, so he can consider his dream fulfilled. But you must teach me the ropes of parenthood." 

"Oh you are in for a ride, I am glad I don't have to go threw puberty alone." 

"That will become my worst nightmare." 

"We can worry when the time gets there." 

"For now, how about you give me a ride ? I don't think there is any need for the barrier anymore." 

I bet Power is screaming happy stuff in your mind right now." Tony said as he literally carried her to the bed.

"Oh she is doing it, and she is loving this. But then again, I'm sure I am loving it more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, it's one of the things that will make our heroes get stronger and fight.
> 
> Although I forgot one pairing, Steve and his delusions :) 
> 
> Speaking of Steve, next chapter we are hurting him, but not by confronting his delusions, but by taking what he loves the most. Bucky.
> 
> Bucky's apology is coming up.


	25. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky apologizes to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time for Bucky to get off Steve's path, and begin his own. Good job Bucky.

Bucky sat in one of this mandatory "team" meetings that Steve has made. 

They were out in the gardens of the compound, once again, wanting to ambush Stark once he is done with his press conference so they can "talk." 

He doesn't have to be a genius to know that it won't work. 

"Allright, we will wait here for Tony, and the ask for a minute of his time." 

He knows Steve is desperate. All of the people he thought were his allies are actually on the other side. Thor, Banner, T'Challa, they all turned Steve down and made it clear who they sided with. 

The breaking point was probably Lang leaving them. The man packed his bags and said that Stark had done something of huge importance for him, and that he has to repay the favor, which means he won't continue to side with the people that want to take him down. 

Steve tried to deny that, but the truth is, that's what he is trying to do. Stark is clearly happy with his life, and Steve wants him to give up all of that so he and his team can be happy once again. Ignoring the amount of people that won't be happy with this change. 

The others make no secret that they want to bring the man down, specially Wanda, but Steve, he says that he is actually going to help Tony by "uniting him with his family" which is not what they are too Stark. 

Bucky doesn't know the man, but he knows Hydra feared him for a reason. He was the most feared Avenger along side Thor and The Hulk. In fact, his handlers told him feeling was an acceptable choice while facing Iron Man, which they never say. 

That's enough to know the man can't be messed with. But Bucky doesn't want to do that, all he wants is to apologize for Siberia. Because he is with the rest of the world, that was their fault, not Stark's. How can Steve still believe he is innocent, is beyond him. 

Well, maybe he does know the reason. Steve is used to being able to get away with everything he wanted, something Bucky himself had to do with, all the times he helped Steve get out of problems, maybe he should have left him to deal with them sometimes, so he could learn about them. When it was sick little Stevie, he wouldn't have dream about it, but this big Steve.....he kinda wants to do that. Now that no one is helping him getting things how he wants, Steve can't handle it. He is trying everything he would usually do, that would get people to side with him. But this time, that is not working. No one is falling for his actions, the world os screaming at his face that he is wrong, but Steve still insists that he is right.

His thoughts were interrupted when cheering sounded. 

"Looks like its over." Sam said.

"Finally we can talk to him." Natasha said. "He has a lot of work to do." 

But off course, like Bucky predicted, the great spy was wrong in her prediction. Stark didn't escape the compound threw the gardens after all. He grabbed his lady companion, probably Quake, and took her in the air, in the suit. 

"Are you kidding me !" Clint growled. "Where the hell did he get the suit !" 

"Nano tech, do you like it ?" 

They all gasped and saw Phil Coulson smirking at them. 

"Phil." 

"Wow Natasha, I knew you had a ego, but this is just wow. You are really falling in your own legend." 

Bucky agrees with that completely. Dr. Banner is much better with the Asgardian than this spy. 

Oh yeah, that's another thing Steve and his band of idiots are going to crash hard with. Their thought that they can separate relationships and make people fall in love with them.

Steve believes he can get Banner to leave the Asgardian for Natasha, the woman that betrayed the man, and he also thinks he can get Laura Barton and Vision to fall in love again with Clint and Wanda, despite the fact they have made it clear they don't want to do anything with them. 

But the one that he really wants to split for some reason, is Iron Man and Quake. He can't see why, ever since they began working together, Steve has this hate for Agent Johnson, like she is an enemy he has to take down. At firs the felt sorry for the lady, she has to deal with Steve, but after seeing the footage.....this woman can easily beat the shit out of Steve. 

"I...I know him, the report !" 

"Report ? Natasha that report is garbage, I knew it, Fury knew it, it was part of his plan to manipulate Tony. When that didn't work, he had me give him the true report SHIELD had on him, although I intended to give it to him anyway. Your report was thrown in the garbage that same day. May and I grabbed it and used it to burn some marshmallows." 

Natasha was left speechless. 

"So the Iron Man recommended, Tony Stark not, what was that ?" 

"Bullshit. It was your ego talking. Tony and Iron Man are the same, and they were both recommended, and in many people's opinion, including mine, he should have been the leader from the get go. Fury and the council chose Rogers because he is manipulated easily." 

Steve gapsed at that. 

"But, in the plane you said...." 

"At that moment, I believed the world needed you, but now. I firmly believe that we should have left you on the ice."

Everyone but Bucky gasped at that. 

"But you are Captain America's biggest fan." 

"I was a fan, but I am not a blind follower like you are. I recognize right and wrong. Also, Captain America is a stage name, now I know that. There is only Steve Rogers, and he is not someone I would follow, not someone so flawed. Steve Rogers is not a good man." 

"Coulson how can you say that !" 

"Oh its the fact. The life you put in risk in the info dump, lives I worked hard to save. I watched friends die because of that. I watched a great man, he name was Antoine Tripplet, die in order to make sure all of those lifes could be saved. He's the grandson of one of the Howling Commandos you know, what would they think of you now ? Then, I saw you welcoming the witch that compromised two of your teammates, and bring her in like a innocent girl, while forcing the other two to be with her, good that Tony and Bruce took the stand and said no. I have no powers but I know this, Ms.Maximoff, your time is almost up." 

Wanda growled at that. 

"Then there is the Civil War, where you ignored the wishes of 117 countries, now 144, and went rouge. Killing people, severely injuring Colonel Rhodes, and almost killing Tony. Do not deny it, I saw the footage. Then there is the now. Even when you realize that the world doesn't side with you, when everyone is screaming that you were wrong, you still ignore that and think that you are right, that you have the right to fix everything so its they way you and your team like it, ignoring all of the current happy lifes you are willing to disrupt. Let me tell you this, FRIDAY has informed me how you speak of Daisy, how you see her as an enemy. As the person that recruited her, let me tell you, she has more heroism that all of you combined. But she is also like my daughter, I really care for her, if any of you try to do anything, you will meet my wrath, and Natasha and Clint can tell you that is not a pretty thing. Also, I have the God of Thunder and the Hulk to back me up, oh and a badass Asgardian warrior, and the King of Wakanda, and a true Captain that is stronger than you, and a true American hero, and a android super powerful, and tons of agents, all ready to defend her. But of course, we can only take care of the scraps that Iron Man leaves when he takes care of you, not to forget Quake will probably deal with you herself. So in case I am not clear, stop this path, change direction, or you will loose." 

Bucky knows that those words will have no impact in Steve and his team, they will still try to make things their way.

But for him, it had a big impact. 

When he swore to never leave until the end of the line, he swore it to sick little Stevie. That little guy is gone. He never told anything to this Steve. 

He is done. 

He will make amends. 

If this people want to keep falling, leave them, but for him, he is tired of being told what to do. This time, he is choosing his own path. 

Tony was showing Daisy her new gauntlets so her powers don't hurt her, when FRIDAY called them. 

"Boss. Mr. Barnes wants to see if he can have a word with you. He is alone and the others are not with him." 

Tony looked at Daisy, he didn't expect that. 

"What does he want ?" 

"To apologize, for Siberia and for everything. I am not the best in telling intentions, but he sounds sincere." 

Well, while his rage towards the rouges is still burning, he can admit, he doesn't have the same feelings for Barnes. 

He doesn't hate the guy, in fact, after everything he has gone threw, he actually kinda feels sorry for him, but he knows he is doomed as long as he follows Rogers. 

"If this helps. He has made several requests to separate himself from Rogers and his team. Director Coulson's words really had an impact on him. Boss.....I think you should hear him out. He said that he doesn't have to see you alone so Daisy can stay." 

"I wouldn't leave anyway, but if he is truly sorry, and Phil's words cause him to try to change.....then maybe he deserves to be listened." 

Tony always said, the word sorry has a bog impact, specially when it's sincere. Its what made him and T'Challa friends, and it's how Daisy and Elena are slowly talking again. If Barnes want to try as well, he can give him the chance. Besides, he can blame Siberia on Rogers, because he is the one that started the fight.

"Rogers has no idea he is here right ?" 

"No he doesn't." 

"Let him in." 

2 minutes later, Barnes appeared in the room. 

"Dr. Stark, thank you for seeing me." 

"You got my curiosity Sergeant." 

"I am no longer a Sergeant." 

"To be fair, I think you didn't deserve to get the title revoked. Rogers and Wilson, hell yeah, but you ? I think you should have kept it." 

"Look. I just want to say. I am sorry for your parents, I know that it was not my choice, but it was still my face. It has to be really hard to even see me, and I get it. I get why you snapped. Also, I am very sorry for Siberia, I should have stood down, I know you weren't going for the kill, but my protect Steve instinct activated. I am working on removing that, this man is not my old friend, he is a guy I frankly do not like. I am sorry for the airport, for your friend getting injured, I am sorry for everything." 

Tony sighed. 

That was more sincere than anything Rogers could even think of doing. 

"Look Barnes, I get that it wasn't your fault. I was having a shitty month, and it took over me. I understand right now that it wasn't your choice, but the fact that you apologized helps me more seeing that you are not the Winter Soldier. James Barnes didn't want them dead. So thank you. Siberia ? I put the blame on Rogers, if he didn't lie, while being a hypocrite and telling me to not keep secrets, I wouldn't have snapped. That man has made me go threw shit. But you, you and I don't have history. So with the upcoming invasion, I can use more allies that I can trust. In the name of starting over, do you want to start over ?" 

Tony held his hand, which he shook. 

"Starting over sounds nice." 

"Great, now I know that wanting to get away from Rogers is something everyone that is not delusional has to do. So I can put a good word for you, and get you out of there. Maybe I can get you the Sergeant title back." 

"Thank you Mr. Stark, for everything." 

"Also, I refuse to call you Bucky, so I am calling you James." 

"Trust me, I still don't know why I liked Bucky in the first place." 

James left the room after that. 

Just as he left, Daisy hugged him from behind.

"That was beautiful love, he did mean it, and you giving him a second chance. I am proud." 

"He deserves it, he has gone threw shit after all." 

"Just like us, and he can find his own happiness out there." 

"I hope he does. Who knows, he could be good ally." 

"Or maybe, a good friend." 

After a little fun, FRIDAY called them again.

"Boss. Got a message from King T'Challa. Vision has been separated from the stone, and he is fine. He is resting before he returns." 

They went quiet after that. 

"So, it seems it's the time Lord Blue, to get my power off the witch, and for you to have your revenge." Mind said .

He looked at his girlfriend. 

"So for the next date, some sweet revenge ?" 

"Hell yeah, let's kick their asses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....I think you all have waited long enough. 
> 
> You want the confrontation, you want Tony and Daisy beating up the rouges, scaring the shit out of them, and just have the big revenge. 
> 
> Everyone, the wait is over. The next TWO chapters, are the revenge. Yep you are getting two revenge chapters, not just one ! 
> 
> Get yourself ready, because we are scaring the shit out of the rouges, o and Wanda, the Mind Stones wants her powers back. 
> 
> This will be fun. 
> 
> Also, don't think the stones will stay quiet. 
> 
> Muajajajajajajajaja !


	26. Revenge is Blue and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team think they found a chance to change things back to the way they were, but really, they just fell in the trap of Lord Blue and Lady Purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajajajajajajaj It's here ! 
> 
> The first chapter of the revenge ! What do you say, physical or emotional pain first ? 
> 
> I say we go physical. 
> 
> What's fun of this part, is that they don't have any idea who Lord Blue and Lady Purple are. 
> 
> Nothing more to say, just enjoy.

"Everything set ?" 

"Yep. The Rouges will believe that James is in trouble, and you know how Rogers is, he will come charging with no plan." 

After his apology, James actually returned to Wakanda, being welcomed by T'Challa and the others with open arms. Unlike the other rogues, he was liked in Wakanda, and was told he was always welcomed. Tony manage to make a deal so his pardon wound't be affected, and true to his word, he also got the Sergeant title back.

The original plan was to trick the rouges that there was a situation and that the "evil paper pushers" weren't allowing them to act. Rogers would see it as a chance to prove that he is right, and his followers would follow him. But the chance James gave them (he knows about it off course, and he agreed. He just requested to get to see the Hydra witch loose her powers, he was never told of her ties with Hydra and he wasn't happy.) is even better, because they can even use that, the fact that Rogers would do anything for Barnes, against them. 

FRIDAY will make sure that they get the fake message, without knowing she sent it, and the spider will probably think it was her great hacking skills. 

The plan is first to incapacitate them, and they are not revealing who they are. They are Lord Blue and Lady Purple for now, not Tony and Daisy. Of course they will show their faces, but after they have fun. 

The stones were kinda of exited, specially Mind, who wants her powers off Maximoff fast ! The others were scared of her excitement. 

Unlike with the Thanos issue, Time just flat out told them, they are going to succeed. 

"They are here." Daisy said.

"Show time." 

Steve kicked the doors open. 

"BUCK, WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU !" 

Steve knew something was wrong. He woke up one day and he was unable to find Bucky. He searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen, and when he tried getting off the compound, FRIDAY reminded him he can't leave or he would risk being in house arrest. She did say she could ask the council for an exemption, if only to not have the man that killed her Boss' parents out in the streets, and that she would get back at him when she could. Steve just wanted to charge in, but Natasha told him to wait. Telling him this is a strange cooperation from FRIDAY, and that they need to use it, but that she will try to hack their trackers so they can't go if FRDIAY doesn't answer in a acceptable time. 

Off course, the A.I never responded, so Steve told Natasha to do it. 

She had some difficulty, but in the end, the light went off, meaning she did it, they can go out without no one following them. 

As soon as they had that covered, Natasha tried to find anything in the web, and look at that, she founded in an instant. 

"He's being held on an abandoned warehouse." 

"Good. Let's go." 

While Steve hates that Bucky is in danger, he actually saw this as a sign, if they save him, and show the world how the accords refused to see that a man was in trouble, that Steve and his team were the ones ready to do the right thing, it will be the first step to get rid of the accords and fix everything. 

So he and his team went charging to the warehouse, ready for everything. 

"Sam, Clint, go to the upper floors, Wanda, Nat, you each take a side, I will go straight. 

"Got it Cap." 

Steve liked this feeling. This is like it should be, a team of true heroes following him, fighting the good fight and saving the innocent. 

It's what he is fighting to get back, and he will get it, because heroes always win. 

Sam flew around the warehouse. 

"I can't see him Cap." 

How much does he miss Redwing. When he got to America, Potts took it away, saying that it was but by Stark, and that it belonged to him. He wanted to protest, but the A.I happily went with her. Nat told him that every Stark A.I will always choose Stark, Rhodes, or Potts over anyone. If the little guy was happy, despite the fact he doesn't like Stark, there is nothing he can do. He hopes one Steve gets to talk to the man and get him to stop the campaign against, he and Redwing can be together again.

Sam got distracted that he didn't notice someone tackling him. 

"AAAH!" 

"Sam, what's wrong ?" 

"I was attacked !" 

Sam noticed his attacker. A blue figure. 

"Who are you ?" 

The figure just disappeared. 

"Call me, Lord Blue." 

Sam didn't know how he got on his back. 

Without warning, Lord Blue just ripped Sam's wings apart. 

Sam fell to the floor. 

"AAAAAAAH" 

SLAM ! 

He crashed in the floor, his whole body in pain.

He looked to the air, only to see the blue fist going straight towards him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAH" 

"Shit ! Sam is down !" 

"Clint, what is it ?" 

"Is this blue figure, I can't see the face, or anything." 

"Shit, take it down !" 

"Right Cap." 

Clint got his arrow ready. 

"One, two th..." 

BAM ! 

Something sent Clint flying into a wall. 

He turned around and saw a figure just above him, but this one was purple.

Clint tried shooting his arrows, but they did nothing. 

"WHAT THE HELL !" 

Suddenly, the purple figure just came and kicked him.

"You should have watched your back." 

Clint screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAH!" 

"Clint, Clint are you ok ?" Wanda yelled. 

No response. 

"Ah, the pathetic witch can't get her precious father to respond ?" 

She turned and saw the blue thing that attacked Sam. 

"My my my, do you even feel sorry for stealing him from his actual children ?" 

"Who the hell are you ? What did you do to Sam and Clint ?" 

"Barton ? I did nothing, my companion, Lady Purple, took him out." 

Wait, he is not alone !

"She gets the spy, I get you, and we both get Rogers." 

Wanda smirked. 

"I would like to see you try !" 

She sent a very strong magic blast at him. He hurt her friends and he was going to pay.

But instead of cowering in pain. He just....stood there. 

"Honey, your little powers don't work on me." 

What ? 

She sent another blast, but nothing. 

"NO !" 

"You are really weak." 

"NO !" 

She sent another, and another, but they did nothing. 

He was just in front of him.

"This is not personal. For me, but my friend really wants this." 

Wanda got beaten up by Lord Blue, she stood no chance. 

"AAAAAAAAH! " 

Natasha didn't know what to think. 

They were ambushed, by two figures they had no idea who they are. 

They took Sam, Clint, and even Wanda out. 

This was going bad, she has to leave. 

If she goes to the compound, she can act like she was unaware of anything happening. 

"Leaving your teammates like the rat you are ?" 

She saw the purple figure blocking her way.

"Move." She can take her, there is no way she can beat her. 

"Not a chance." 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

Natasha charged at her but suddenly out of her hands came some purple energy that sent her flying. 

She crashed into a wall. 

"Pathetic. Looks like your ego is really in the sky." 

Natasha tried fighting her, but she countered all of her moves, and gave strong punches and kicks of her own. 

Soon, Natasha was on the ground, Lady Purple had her foot on her back. 

"You know what happens to back stabbers ? They get their back broken." 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" 

"Nat, Sam, Clint, Wanda, answer me !" 

Steve was worried, none of his teammates were answering. 

They were attacked but this blue and purple figures. Who the hell were they ? What did they want ?

"And there is one left." 

Suddenly, Steve was grabbed by blue and purple strings, and then out of nowhere, red, green, and yellow ones also came. 

He saw the figures looking at him.

"WHERE IS BUCKY ?" 

"You should worry more about yourself Captain." 

"You can't defeat me, I am Captain America, I am a hero, and heroes always win !" 

"That's where your wrong Rogers, heroes do win, but you are not one of them. Ready love ?" 

"Let's do this babe." 

Steve tried to get himself free, but he was unable too. 

"Look at him, just as pathetic stick he was before." 

The purple lady threw a punch at him, the blue man soon followed. 

Soon, Steve was nothing more than a punching bag. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

When Steve woke up, he was grated by the sight of his team tied up all beaten. 

"So much for the great heroes." 

Steve turned and gasped. 

The blue and purple figures had their hoods off. 

"Tony ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the rouges are broken, they are beaten, and they know exactly who did it. 
> 
> Oh imagine their egos falling, the fact that Tony took them down without a fight. 
> 
> But this is just half of it, now they need to be broken emotionally, as well as Mind finally getting her powers off the scarlet bitch, I mean witch.....no, I do mean bitch.


	27. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy expose the rouges, and finally give Mind what's hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are beaten up, is time to crush them in the inside ! 
> 
> Oh, and a moment I have been waiting for a long time. 
> 
> In the comments you said you want it to be slow and painful, I don't think you will be disappointed.

"Tony ?" 

"Hello Rogers, heard you wanted to see me, I'm here." 

"How did..." 

"Oh where are my manners, this is the love of my life, Daisy." 

"Just want to say that I hate you all." 

Steve was so confused. 

How did Tony do all of that, the ropes, the magic, the fact they didn't know it was him. 

"Tony, what the hell did you do ?" 

"Oh this new awesome things I can do. Meet my friends, the Infinity Stones." 

Out of nowhere, 5 colored crystals came up. 

"Space, Time, Realty, Power, and Mind. There is also Soul but she had better things to do." 

"Tlaking to crystals ? Wow, you're crazier than I thought Stark." Clint remarked. 

"And you're just as stupid as you look." The red crystal said. 

Steve and his team couldn't help but yelp. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK !" 

"That's right Barton, we can talk. Oh and to be clear, we don't like you." 

"As the Time Stone, I saw what happens if you 5 get your way and it's not good. Say, I get the first one." 

"Take Barton, he spoke his big mouth." Daisy said. 

Green energy grabbed Clint and got him in front of Tony. 

Tony grabbed the green stone, and smashed it into Clint's face. 

"AAAAAAAH!" 

"Now I will show you what happened to your kids in the timeline you won the Civil War." 

What Clint saw horrified him.

His barn in flames, Laura dead on the floor, Cooper being shot at, Lila crying for help, and Natahaniel just whimpering as a man came and loaded a gun.

And then...

BOOM !

Everything exploded. 

"You want to see who did it ?" 

Clint was taken to Wakanda, where he saw the man that made the world explode. 

Steve.

"See, you followed a man, that should he had gotten what he wanted, would have destroyed everything. In this timeline, Rogers killed Tony in Siberia, the accords fell apart and you returned as heroes, but when Thanos came in, he defeated you as bugs. When the mad titan kills Barnes, Rogers does something far worst than what he would do. He doesn't just destroy the planet, he destroys the galaxy. All because he had to be the hero of the story." 

Steve saw as Clint was brought back, Tony removing the stone from him.

"You said I had to watch my back right Clint. That I would break it ? well look who ended uo braking all of your backs." 

Clint looked at Tony, completly horrified. 

"This is the end Barton. Laura and the kids are much better without you. They are seeing help, healing from the man that they thought cared for them, healing from the fact that you followed a man, that would end up killing them. You are worthless, and it's time you realize what you are." 

Tony grabbed Clint and threw him away, he fell in a red portal and disappeared. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO !" Steve demanded. "Tony Clint is our friend, you can't do this, bring him back now !" 

"The days you gave me orders are over Rogers. I don't listen to you, but I will come for you last. Who's next ?" 

"I'm taking the falcon." Realty said. 

Red energy grabbed Sam, who was shaking in fear. 

"SAM NO !" Steve screamed, this can't be happening. 

Daisy grabbed the stone. 

"Wilson, a man that believe that everything must come out of Captain America's ass. I think that's not a good reality to live in." 

She hit Sam with the red stone. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" 

Sam saw what they were all missing.

Everyone, was....happy. 

He thought that Stark and his crew were tricking the world with the fact that they were being controlled by the accords.

But that's not the truth, Sam was seeing it now.

They were in the wrong all along, Stark was in there right. 

"Oh god, what were we trying to do." 

He could ruin the happiness of many people if he continued following Steve. 

"You're not a bad man Sam Wilson, just stop following and start thinking." Reality said. 

Yes, he has too. 

For the first time, Sam realized he was wrong, and that he had to act.

Daisy removed the stone from Sam, who had a new look on his face. 

A determined one. 

"You know what to do right ?" 

He just nodded, he knows exactly what to do." 

Daisy grabbed him and threw him in the red portal. 

"SAM !"Steve yelled. 

"I guess the time has come." Tony said smirking. "She's getting desperate." 

"Hell yeah baby, lets do it. Mind ?" 

"Fuck yeah." 

Steve saw in horror as yellow energy grabbed Wanda. 

"No, stop ! She's just a kid !" 

"A kid ? please Rogers, we're not stupid. We know what true kids look like. This one, this bitch, is not one of them." Daisy said. 

Wanda was shaking in fear. She knows that's the Mind Stone. 

"Why are you following him ! You gave me your powers, why..." 

"I gave you your power ? They forced me to give them to you. Now that I am in good hands, I want them back." 

"No. No, NOOOOOOOOOOOO !" 

Tony looked at her. 

"Oh dear Wanda, you should have killed me when you got the chance, now its time for you to be what you truly are, a powerless monster. You are the monster behind Ultron, the world sees it, everyone can see it but you. It's time to start ignoring the truth. You said it yourself, monsters have to be taken out." 

With that, Tony smashed the Mind Stone in her face.

"NOOOOO!" Wanda felt her powers get taken away ! 

"You can't do this, please !" 

"You used my power to hurt others, to create the destruction I seek to avoid. YOU ARE GOING DOWN BITCH !" Mind yelled. "I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL EVERYTHING THE OTHERS FELT WHEN YOU USED MY POWERS." 

"Wait, that is Mind speaking right ?" Space said. 

"I am scared." Power said. 

Wanda cried in pain, Mind is not kidding, she is making her feel what everyone felt when she used her powers. 

Steve watched in horror, he saw the red of Wanda's powers being taken by the stone.

"WANDA !" Steve tried breaking free of his bounds, but he did nothing. 

"You can't do this Tony, we are a team !" 

Tony ignored him, preferring watching Wanda loose every single bit of power she had.

Soon, the stone stopped glowing. 

"It's over, she is powerless." 

Tony smirked at Wanda. 

"So, are you going to do anything to me now ?" 

Wanda shook in fear, she has no powers, she is defenseless. 

"I could kill you, after everything you did to me, to my mind, the nightmares, Ultron, everything, I could. Power would gladly do it. But you know what Wanda ? I am not like you. I want to move on and enjoy my life with my girlfriend and friends at my side. I have no need to kill you, because I know you can't do anything. I am fine with you sitting in a cell, where you belong." 

Tony threw Wanda into the red portal. 

Daisy smirked at her lover. 

"Tony...." 

"Zip it. First the spider, then you."

Purple energy grabbed Nat. 

Daisy stood in front of her. Every SHIELD agent she killed, she is getting payback.

"Oh, Natasha Romanoff. The spike that believed she could do anything, and here we are." 

Daisy grabbed the Power Stone.

"Why are you helping him ? He is narcissist, he's ego is in the sky, he will betray you as..." 

"You do know you are describing yourself right ? Phil is right you project your own faults in others. I know there is anything we can't show you to make you suffer. You will just delude yourself that you were right. So what are we going to do ? Simple. Every betrayal you made, caused a lot of pain, and we are giving you that pain back to you." 

She slowly placed the Power Stone on Natasha.

She gave a scream no one had ever heard from her. 

"AAAAAAAAAH ! STOP! PLEASE !" 

"That's what the SHIELD agents you burned said. If they suffered that, why should I spare their killer ?" 

But then, she just let her go. 

"Because I am better than you. You hear that, I am calling myself better. Not only am I a better spy, Phil's words not mine, but I am a better person. I know how friendship works, I know how love works. You represent everything from the old SHIELD we hate so much. By doing this, I am showing that we, that I, am better. You're a failure Romanoff, and you are not a hero. Learn this, a lie can get you so far." 

Daisy grabbed Natasha and threw her in the portal. 

"One to go." 

Steve saw how his friends were all beaten up by the stones. Wanda lost her powers, Nat was almost killed. 

This can't be happening. They were suppose to be heroes and...

Wait a second, where's Bucky ? 

"Tony, what dod you do to Bucky !" 

"Barnes was never here. I invented the story to lure you in. He's on Wakanda, decided to return after he didn't want to follow you anymore." 

Blue energy grabbed Steve. 

Tony grabbed the Space Stone.

"See, you just proved that all you really care about, is Barnes. Daisy and I learned what will happen if you get your way, and trust us, is not good."

"Tony please, we are your family, just stop this. Come with us, we can fix everything, we can get things back to normal !" 

See Steve, that is what I don't want to do. I don't want to go back. Because I am happy, we are all happy. Without you, you don't mean anything to us." 

Tony placed the Space Stone on Steve's head. 

"AAAAAAH! 

Steve was shown multiple portals. All of them showing his friends. Wherever it was in the present, or footage from the past. 

All of them were happy.

He saw Peggy with her husband, forgetting Steve.

He saw Howard with his family. 

He saw Bruce having a good time with his girlfriend, Thor reconnecting with his brother, Vision smiling as he learned to cook.

Bucky......smilling with T'Challa and Shuri, like he never did with the team.

Tony let him go. 

Instead of speaking, he grabbed Daisy and gave her a kiss. 

"You see Rogers, this is how much we need you, this is how much we want your changes. We are happy like this, and once Thanos is gone. We want to continue this way. The world is not just the Steve Rogers show. All lives matter, and for you, only Barnes and your blind followers do." 

Tony grabbed him by the shirt. 

"I have my closure. I am a better hero, and a better man. I don't just care for myself and my blind followers, I care for everyone." 

"Listen to my words Rogers. Give up, if you try to do anything, I will kill you. I love Tony, he's my soulmate, and I will make sure he gets the love he deserves from all of the abuse he got from you, a bully, a criminal, a villain." 

Tony and Daisy grabbed Steve, and threw him across the portal. 

Steve landed outside the were house. 

"Well would you look at that." 

He saw men surrounding him with guns. 

"You Mr. Rogers, are in trouble for violating your house arrest." 

"So, how do you feel." 

"I feel like I finally can move on." 

Daisy grabbed his face. 

"Great, because I want to go on that journey with you." 

"First we have to take on Thanos." 

"United, with our true friends, nothing, will stop us." 

With that, Tony and Daisy kissed. Ready to move on, leave the past behind, and defeat Thanos.

They are going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it clear. Tony, Daisy, and the stones did their thing in a separate reality created by the stones, and when they were done with one, they tossed it away so that the authorities could grab them from violating their house arrest. All of the injuries were taken away by the stone, except of course for Wanda loosing her powers. 
> 
> On that matter. 
> 
> The bitch is powerless, THE BITCH IS POWERLESS, WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. 
> 
> So usually I would say this is where we are done with the rouges, and for most of them, we are done with. You will see what happens next. 
> 
> But with Steve......he's not out yet.......
> 
> But first, someone has being missing for a long time right ?


	28. What Now ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they had their revenge, now what ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....now what ? i mean they got the rouges, and they brought them down, and like I said, most of them get their fates sealed right now. 
> 
> So what's next ?

Steve sat in the compound. 

What happened days ago, was still in his mind.

How did Tony got 5 of the stones, why did they talk to him and listened to him ? 

He tried to tell the others what happened, but they laughed at him. But the smirks, the looks, he can tell they knew what happened, and were fine with it. 

He can't believe this. 

Thor was the one that finally confronted him. 

"I don't know if Tony and Daisy did that, but if they did, you all deserved it. The reason the stones speak to then is simple. They chose them as their guardians. Lord Blue and Lady Purple are what the stones call them. Essentially, they are meant to defeat Thanos, we just provide the assistance." 

Something about that sounded so wrong to Steve. Thanos has to be defeated by the greatest hero, and Steve is that one, not Tony, and specially not Daisy. He's sure she manipulated Tony so that he turned against them. If he can get him off her influence, then he can finally fix everything. Tony has the stones, so if he gives them to Steve, then things could be a lot easer. 

His thoughts were interrupted when armored people came into the room. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ? " Clint screamed. 

"This is our home, please leave." Steve demanded.

"Your home, I thought it wasn't home since you were all desperate to run from it." 

Rhodes came into the room, with Danvers, Jones and Strange on his back. 

"Rhodes, what is the meaning of this." Natasha asked. 

"What is happening, is that Ms. Maximoff here broke the terms of her pardon, and is being placed under arrest." 

"WHAT !" 

"You can do that !" Steve yelled. He won't allow Wanda to be taken away. 

"Oh we can. When she came, we told her to not try to use her powers, and she tried, a lot." 

"Some of the people were not aware of the bounds, and when they saw it, they suffered panic at the fact that they could have their minds messed with. A woman suffered a panic attack for that." Strange said. 

"Not to mention, you all broke the house arrest, and thought you disabled the bracelets. So you told us you were planing to escape." Jones said. 

Steve remembers when they learned that Natasha had done nothing to the trackers, they were still active, and they used them to find them, all she did was turn the light off. 

"But the worst part, she used her powers in people on the street. People that were unprotected !" Carol screamed. " She hurt civilians !" 

Sam gave Wanda a glare.

"Why the hell would you use your powers on civilians !" 

"So they wouldn't tell the police, I had to cover our tracks !" 

"Well it didn't work, you just hurt people !" 

"Mr. Wilson is right. She hurt a lot of people, one of her victims tried to commit suicide, luckily people managed to talk him out of it. She could have taken lifes." Jones growled. 

"Wanda Maximoff. You have broken the terms of your pardon. All of the crimes you committed are now being charged, as well as the new ones, you will come with us." Rhodes said. 

Wanda moved her hands like she was trying to use her magic, but then she remembered, Tony took them away.

She can't stop them. 

"NO, PLEASE NO ! IT'S AL STARK'S FAULT." 

"Honey really. Blaming Tony again, that is getting old." 

Jones grabbed Wanda. 

"But he..." 

"Did shit. He was with Daisy on a date when you were caught. Stop making excuses and accept consequences." 

She started dragging Wanda, but Steve won't allow her to be victim of a bully, he stood in front of Jones. 

"I won't let you take her." 

Jones just smirked.

BAM !

Steve was in the floor in a second, a punch strong enough that it broke two of his teeth, 

NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I WON'T LET YOU !" 

"How so ? We know that the Mind Stone reclaimed its gifts from you, as it wasn't pleased by your actions towards Tony." Strange said. 

"I...I, I'M INNOCENT, IS ALL STEVE'S FAULT, HE WANTED ME TO DO ALL OF THIS !" 

Everyone looked at her. 

"Wow, just wow. She turns against her only ally even. Just wow. Take her away." 

Steve couldn't believe it. 

Wanda had turn against him, she tried to pin the blame in him. 

Maybe Tony was right about that, she should have never been made an Avengers. 

Jones dragged Wanda away. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" 

That was the last thing he heard from her, and frankly, he doesn't want to see her again. 

"Now. You 4 aren't getting arrested, for now. The council is debating whatever they should let it pass, or should this little escape should be the last straw, You are off duty. Do not leave this place under any circumstance."Rhodes said before he left with the others. 

Steve was just shocked, how could things go so wrong ?

They were suppose to be a team again, to have everything back to normal. But if anything, things have gotten worst. 

Bucky is not here, he went back to Wakanda, his team is broken, Tony refuses to help him fix everything, and Wanda betrayed them. 

"I'm done." 

He turned to Sam.

"Sam what ?" 

"You heard me, I'm done. I'm done following you, I thought you were doing the right thing, but you only want to do what you want Steve. That is not what a hero does !" 

"Sam I am only trying to fix things, to make them right again." 

"That's the issue, you want to fix things the way YOU like, you are ignoring that everyone else is happy with how things are going. The public is happy, and all of the other Avengers are. You are willing to end their happiness just for your own, that's selfish Steve. How many lifes do you want to ruin, so that you can have your perfect life ! I won't be part of it anymore. The Realty stone actually helped me see reality, we are not the misunderstood heroes of the story, we are becoming the dam villains ! I won't be part of this anymore. I am fucking done with you !" 

Sam stood up and left. Leaving Steve with Nat and Clint, his only allies left. 

Steve stared in disbelieve. 

What now ? 

"Maximoff got taken away. She's on her way to prison."Tony informed the team. "It's over." 

Bruce sighted in relief. Valkyrie grabbed his hand. 

"Ah, the former witch finally get to pay for her crimes. That is good news." Thor said. 

"Now the world can feel safer with the accords, with a criminal like her being brought to justice." Phil said. 

Tony turned to Vision. 

"How are you feeling Viz ?" 

"I am content Tony. While I wish no ill, I understand that Wanda made great mistakes, and she has avoided facing them for to long. I am happy for all of the people that will finally find closure with her capture." 

Sure enough, the world celebrated when Wanda's arrest was made public. 

Some cried in relive, others for the lost ones under the Scarlet Witch. 

The world could finally start to heal from Ultron, with the true criminal, the one that started this mess, finally behind bars. 

"Still, we need to be prepared for any action Rogers takes. " Mack said. 

"He won't. Rhodey told us that as a last ditch effort, she tried to blame everything on Rogers." Daisy said. 

"Well would you look at that. I didn't saw it coming." 

"Actually, is not surprising. Wanda feels no loyalty towards Mr. Rogers. She saw him as the shield so she could avoid taking responsibility for her mistakes, the fact that he used to have some control over Tony added. Once she saw she was trapped, and that he couldn't safe her, she would have turned on him anyway." Vision said. 

"So she is like Romanoff, only cares about herself." 

"Indeed Agent May." 

"Honestly, I am just glad that she's finally going to prison." Bruce said. 

"Without her powers, she has no chance of escaping." Tony added. 

"How much time will she get ?" 

"It will be at least 30 years. She has all of the blood of Sokovia, Johannesburg, Seoul, and Lagos in her hands. She might get the death penalty." 

"She probably will unless she pleads guilty, and knowing Wanda. She will try to blame me for everything." 

"Which will make it more fun to see her fall." Daisy comforted her boyfriend. 

"Yeah." 

"So Maximoff is out, Lang and Barnes are redeeming themselves, what about the other 4 ?" Valkyrie asked 

"Wilson joined the redeeming squad, he is talking about serving his time away from Rogers, and already told him so. Barton and Romanoff on the other hand, they are still with him." 

"Natasha and Clint will not change their tune now. He is desperate to be with his family, is blinded by rage, and she knows the only way she can return to power is if Rogers does. They will support him until the end." Phil said. 

"Well, we all know what we have to do with Rogers. Keep him away from that armor at all costs." 

"So what now ?" Tony asked the stones. He and Daisy were in bed, just having put Peter to sleep, when he got the question. 

"I....honestly don't know." Space said. 

"Neither do I." Power said. 

"Time do you ?" Realty asked. 

"This is as far as I looked, I can't look any farther. I am as lost as you all." 

"I am clueless about what's next." Mind said. 

"Wait, you, the Infinity Stones, the ones planning all of this, are now clueless." Daisy asked. 

"The battle is not yet, so we really don't know." Space said. 

"What a mystery, what to do now ?" Power said. 

"Maybe is their time to relax ?" Reality said. 

"Or they have to make sure Rogers ends in prison ?" Time wondered. 

"Come on, we must be missing something." Mind said. 

The two chosen ones and the 5 stones thought about it hard. 

"Now is my time to take over." 

They all gasped at the voice. Daisy even yelped, and Power flat out screamed. 

That voice....they haven't heard it since they were selected as Lord Blue and Lady Purple. 

It's the Soul Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 26 chapters of not speaking, of being there but not making herself known, Soul finally shows up ! 
> 
> What does she want, why was she so quiet. The next chapter is one full of answers, as the time to face Thanos finally comes. 
> 
> Like really, we are very close. VERY. 
> 
> Also, so Wanda is on her way to prison. Sam has left, bu Steve....he's not done. He i even more desperate. With the time for the fight getting closer, I think we should be worried. 
> 
> Say as a side note. How does a crossover with the Owl House sound.....I don't know, maybe I should give it a go. If anyone happens to have ideas, please tell me. There is one condition. Luminty :)


	29. The Soul Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul finally shows up, and ready to give the final preparations for the final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul is finally here, and she is about to explain, a lot of things.

To say Daisy is afraid, is an understatement. 

She had gotten used of Space, Time, Reality, Power, and Mind talking. They became guides and even friends. 

But she didn't even remember how Soul sounded. She never spoke. Until now.

She's this presence that they knew she's there, but she always kept quiet. 

She's watching, but she never voiced her opinions before, but why did she speak now ?" 

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Power kept screaming. 

"Power !" Time yelled. 

"Sorry." 

You can tell that they are scared, they are terrified she decided to come out and talk.

"So, look who finally decided to show up." Space said. 

"What do we own the pleasure of hearing your voice." Mind said. 

"You all gave your tasks, and they completed them, now is my turn." 

She gluped. 

"Excuse me, you want us to search for your form ?" 

"No dear. Look at your lover's hand." 

Tony opened his hand, and to their surprise, the Soul Stone was in there." 

"What the ?" 

"Unlike the others, I can move my stone form. I do keep it hidden until I know I can give it." 

"Then what do you..." 

"I will be the guide in your fight against Thanos. That's my mission. Save the universe." 

"So the time is coming." 

"Yes Tony, the time is almost here. But first, I will tell you everything. All the questions you have had, that the others can't answer, I will." 

"I know you know of the Infinity Armor, and what it can do, what you don't know, is that is my fault that it exists." 

"Wait, what ?" Daisy asked. 

"There have been many lords and ladies blue, green, red, purple, yellow. But what you don't know, is that there hasn't been a Lord or Lady Orange for a long time. Because the last one I chose, turned to be the rotten apple. That one I thought he was good, but the power corrupted him, not even Time saw it happening." 

"So there was a mistake, it always happens." 

"No, this one still haunts us today, because my last Lord Orange, was A'Lars. Thanos' father." 

.....

.....

.....

"That's why he wants the stones, to continue what his father did." 

"No. He wants to correct what his father did. When A'Lars created the Infinity Armor, all of our corrupt energy ended there. He used our stone forms to created. Thanos only wields one gauntlet, because if he wields all of it, the dark power will corrupt him, and it will not give you a choice, but to fulfill A'Lars' wish, destroy the universe." 

"He wanted to do what !" 

"A'Lars thought that the universe needed correction, and that he had to rebuilt it the right way. So he built the armor so he could do it. As soon as we learned of his true intentions. We interfered, we stopped him and took away his status. His wife immediately gave up being Lady Blue, and allowed the next guardians to come." 

"But I don't get it, if he didn't succeed, why does Thanos want to correct what he did." 

"He trashed their family, he made the reputation of their planet go down. A civil war started, and the species went extinct, with the exception of Thanos. Thanos wants to restore their name, by truly correcting the universe. He believes that balance is necessary but he also wants to correct what his father did." 

"Wow. I thought I had issues with my father." Tony said. 

"Me too love." Daisy replied. 

"So, does Thanos want the rest of the Infinity Armor ?" 

"No. He wants it gone. Like I told you, it is not him the one we are worried about getting it. If defeated, Thanos would accept it, he does have honor. The armor is only a risk, if a desperate man wants to correct everything at his image." 

"And we know one." Space added. 

"Rogers." Tony said. It made sense why the stones want him down. 

"If the fight is here, we need to keep him under watch, someone has to keep and eye on him." Daisy said. 

"That is why the fight won't be here." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"You will not wait for Thanos to get here, you will go to him." 

"But he has a full army, how the hell would we feet an army in our ship." 

"There is no full army. Thanos will only send the Black Order against you. Your most powerful allies must go with you, and they have to fight them, but I do have a little gift for you, that will help you carry all that people." 

The Soul Stone floated above them. 

"Now I know that what is coming, is something that no mortal should deal with. Not when is my fault that this is all happening." 

"Soul, we all agreed on A'Lars." Power said. 

"He was my choice, he is my problem. This is my problem, and I hate to leave it to this two to fix it. But there is no other way. The universe finally needs peace." 

She glowed at them. 

"I have seen all of your lifes, I knew that Space and Power wanted you, and I had to make sure they had the right ones for the fight. They couldn't have picked a better choice. I, the oldest being in the universe, have been constantly impressed by both of you. You are true heroes, and true good people, truly worthy of being Lord Blue, and Lady Purple. I know the universe will be safe." 

"But why did you keep quiet all this time ?" 

"Because I didn't want to reveal all of this, until the time was right, until I was ready ton confront my mistakes. Space, Time, Realty, Power, Mind. I am proud of you 5." 

"YESSSSSS !" Power screamed. "I always wanted to hear that !" 

"Now you 5 will guide the other heroes in their fight against the Black Order. I will take this two, and help them with Thanos. If seeing them has taught me anything, is that you can't run from your mistakes, and I can't run from mine anymore. Tony, Daisy, the time has come, the final fight is here. Now we need to end this." 

Tony felt a bit afraid. 

So the time has come to face Thanos. 

He couldn't sleep, he knows he has to rest, they have to plan tomorrow, but still.....

The fate of the universe is about to be decided. 

"Tony, love, you need to sleep." 

"I know that, its just that I am a bit scared." 

"I know but we will win this, we have our friends, and we have each other." 

"Yeah." 

"You know, I have another gift for you Tony. I can't bring people back to life, it goes against the order, but this one, well he's not ordinary, so I managed to get him." Soul said. 

"What do you mean." 

Suddenly, a new voice came in. 

"I think she means me Sir." 

That voice, it made Tony feel tears. 

"JARVIS ?" 

"I'm back Sir. I won't allow you to save the universe without me." 

That made Tony feel more ready. 

"Now go to sleep with your lady. By the way, thank you for caring for him Ms. Johnson." 

"It's a pleasure. Now come on, we need to kick some Titan ass." 

"Yeah we do." 

He will win this, for Daisy, for Peter, for Rhodey and Pepper, for Bruce and Thor, for Phil and Vision, for JARVIS and FRIDAY. For everyone he loves. 

They will win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS IS BACK ! 
> 
> So there you have it. You know why she has stayed quiet, and that the final fight will take place in the Sanctuary. 
> 
> The preparations are coming, the time is ending, the fight against Thanos will come soon.


	30. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes must plan for the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time to make the plan is here. Our heroes must make the final plan to fight Thanos and the Black Order.

The next morning, Tony and Daisy rounded up everyone. 

Many where surprised to see JARVIS back, but once they told them the Soul Stone was involved, they just accepted. 

"As the controller of life and death, it makes sense she could have done that." Loki said. 

"So we are going to him, I don't know how I feel about that." Peter Q said. 

"He will go against us with full force ! How would we fit a whole army in there ?" 

"He won't. Thanos knows that his army is useless against you all. He will send the Black Order." Gamora said. 

"How many are they ?" T'Challa asked. 

"Five. But don't let yourself relax, they are much stronger than all of his army." 

"Specially her." Nebula murmured. 

"Can I ask who are you talking about Ms. Nebula ?" Vision said. 

"He's second in command, Supergiant, the leader of the Black Order." 

"Her status in the Black Order is rocky, she is the leader, but she acts alone. She has taken planets down on her own." 

"Including the Kree." The Soul Stone added. "She took out the Supreme Intelligence like it was nothing." 

Carol froze at that. She has tried to take down the Supreme Intelligence for years, and this Supergiant took the whole Kree empire like it was nothing.

"Well they deserved it." Yondu grumbled. 

"Is the rest of the Black Order as dangerous as her ?" Mack asked. 

"They are very dangerous, but not as much." 

"Let's start from the beginning, the youngest and "weakest" members of the Black Order are Covrious Glaive and Proxima Midnight. They are master assassins, and together, they are almost unstoppable. But that's where their skills end." Nebula said.

"Then there is Curl Osdian. He is also a master assassin, but he is a being of pure strength. He is a giant with skin almost indestructible. He is much stronger than the other two, but he has the weakness of being slow. Then again, almost no attack can hurt him, so it doesn't matter." Gamora said. 

"Then there is Elbony Maw, he is a telepath, and can move any object with his mind. Physically he is as weak as a stick, but good luck getting close to him." Nebula said.

"They all have a weakness. Their ego, they think so high of themselves, that they are arrogant, and will see you all as a weak species that they can defeat easily, we need to use that. Sadly, Supergiant doesn't have that weakness, she will see you as a true threat." 

"So what are her powers ?" Rhodey asked. 

"She's the full package. The skills of Glaive and Midnight, the strength of Osdian, and the telekinesis of Maw, with a touch of her own. She can move things like him, but she can also get inside people's minds. All she has to do, is snap her fingers, and then your mind is broken." 

"So another Maximoff." Valkyrie grumbled. "Only that this one is actually dangerous." 

"What's her weakness ?" 

"I haven't found it. She barley trained with the rest of us, but when she did, she always won. Only Thanos is stronger than her, that is all I know." 

"She barley spoke with us anyway. Which is actually what made her the one we hate the least. She is cordial, the others are like this rouges." Nebula said.

"So we are dealing with the space rouges, and a truly master killer. Yay." Rhodey said sarcastically. 

"Relax Rhodey, we have something they don't." Tony said. 

"What ?" 

"The Stones." Daisy said. 

Soon, the stones floated in the table.

"All right everyone. Listen to this. There are 6 opponents, and 6 of us. Here is what we are going to do. Power, Time, Realty, you three will help the ones fighting The Order, except Supergiant. Space and Mind will get her, and I will help Tony and Daisy with Thanos." 

"So we get to have the help of the stones, that is actually great." Rocket said. 

"I am Groot." 

"So now we need to decide who fights who." Tony said. "Except that Daisy and I get the big guy." 

"I think......Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie, and Loki need to go against Supergiant. If you think about it, they combined have the skills to fight her, with Mind protecting their minds, they have a chance." Daisy said. 

The 4 nodded at that. 

"We will defeat her." Thor said confidently. 

"Now who else goes to take the other 4 ?" 

"We already discussed who is going. Rhodey, Vision, Carol, T'Challa, Stephen, and the Guardians." Tony said. "The Defenders, along side Ant Man, Wasp, and SHIELD will take care of Earth. We are adding James to the ones going to space. A super soldier will come in handy." 

"Oh, there is one more coming with you." Soul said. 

"Who ?" 

Just then, another portal opened, and the Ghost Rider came in. 

"I told you I would be back for this." 

"What do you mean we are not going !" Steve demanded. He can't believe they are pushing him out of the fight.

"The ship can only hold certain people, and we chose the best ones for the fight. You will stay in Earth, and protect it from anything while we are gone. Mr. Murdock is on command." 

Rhodes left after that. 

Steve couldn't believe that they were doing this. The fate of the universe is about to be decided, and they are kicking out the one that can defeat him ! 

This won't stand, Steve will make his stand clear. 

They will not push him out of this, it is time he takes matters in his own hands. 

Daisy was preparing to go. Phil had to see her. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"So, I think Tony told you." 

"They don't have more time to check on the cure. Princess Shuri is coming to inject it to you safely." 

"Time is running out, there is nothing else that we can do, but hope for the best." 

Daisy nodded at that. 

"Daisy, do you know if..." 

"The stones say is better that I don't know." 

"Good. I am glad that you don't. I don't want to ruin the surprise." 

"That surprise could be one that I am not prepared for." 

"I know you will be ready for everything. You always are." 

"But I can't loose you, you found me alone, you show me that I am truly worth something, not just a stupid homeless hacker. You....you are basically my father !" 

Phil just hugged her. 

"You are not unless, look at you, one of the biggest warriors in the universe. I believe in you Daisy, and I truly hope I get to hug you when you win." 

She hugged him tightly. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

It was time to leave. 

Tony had to have a heartfelt goodbye with Peter, Pepper will take care of him. 

"You behave with Aunt Pep right ?" 

"Why do you have to go with everyone Daddy ?" 

"Because there is a bad guy we need to stop. Uncles Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, Vision, and Daisy need to go too." 

The last one came in. 

"Hey bud, how are you doing ?" 

"I don't want you to go !" 

"I know, and trust us, we would want to stay with you. Listen Pete, you Dad and I have being talking and.....well some crazy friends of us have told us that we aren't splitting up, ever. So that means that I......well if you want, I would like to be your mother, I know we just met but I....." 

"YES !" 

He jumped in her arms. 

"You will be the best Mommy ever." 

"I promise I will." 

The time had come. After everyone said their goodbyes, they boarded a new ship, Soul's other gift, one that could easily feet everyone. 

The heroes feel confident, and they know that they can win this. 

But what they don't know, is that they have 3 uninvited guests, in the shapes of Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers. 

They are in the same room, where the stones told them to store the armor, for reasons they will tell them later. 

Speaking of the stones. Soul knows of them sneaking in. And is all part of the plan." 

"The fate of the universe is about to be decided."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve.......this is not good. 
> 
> But Soul knows this had to happen, what does this mean ? 
> 
> Well, you will find out in time.


	31. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes calm down before the fight, and Daisy finally reads Phil's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the calm before the storm. Some final interactions before the time comes.

"So you are like a demon ?" Stephen asked Robbie.

"I am a vessel for the devil, he jus comes when he needs to." 

"Then why help us ?" Loki wondered. 

"Because even he knows what Thanos wants is wrong. Besides, even the devil has paper work." 

"Paper work, the true enemy of the universe." Stephen grumbled. 

"I am Groot." 

"Shhhh. they will look at us stupidly if you tell them we don't know a thing about doing paper work." 

"The raccoon has no idea how to do paperwork." Valkyrie called. 

Everyone looked at him. 

"I am Groot." 

"The tree says that his friend is stupid." 

"I am Groot." 

"And that he doesn't even know how to read." 

"I am Groot." 

"And that he is enjoying his revenge." 

"I am Groot." 

"And.......I am not saying that." 

Thor looked at the window.

The time is coming, the true battle is almost here. 

He closed his eyes, he wanted to talk to her again.

"I am honored that my boy still looks for me." 

Thor looked ahead, and instead of seeing space, he saw his Mother." 

"Mother." 

"My Son." Frigga said while hugging him. 

"The time has come, we are about to face Thanos." 

"The journey takes two days Thor, you need to take this time to relax." 

"I know, but I can't, the fate of the universe is about to be decided." 

"Thor. What is about to happen, I know that is stressing, I can't imagine what your friends are feeling, specially the two about to face Thanos himself. But you need to relax." 

"What if someone dies ? I can't handle that." 

Frigga looked down. 

"Thor. This is a battle like no other, there is a chance that one of you doesn't make it, but I think you are all aware if the risk. You can be scared, that's normal. But just know, that if the worst happens, it is the fault of the attacker." 

"You mean Thanos ?" 

"I mean the attacker. There are things I know that I can't tell you. The stones told me so, it's thanks to the Soul Stone that we can talk. She told me not to say." 

"Ok. I understand." 

"My son, whatever happens, I just want you and Loki to know, that I am very proud of you both. You grew up to be great men, and what is about to happen, it shows." 

Thor blinked and his mother was gone. 

She's right. They are all aware of the risks, he can't let his fears get the best of him.

He will fight at his best, and they will win. 

Rhodey, Bruce, and Vision were sharing a drink. 

"So, any one else freaking out ?" Bruce asked.

"I have decided to ignore my emotions so that I can have the full concentration in the battle." 

Rhodey laughed a bit. 

"You know, if anyone told me that I would be in this position when I met Tony, I would have told them that they were crazy, that there is no way the skinny kid I met would be destined to fight the biggest asshole in the universe, but here we all are." 

"I don't think it was that unexpected, you are looking and the world's first true superhero. Rogers was made strong due to a necessity, and he is no hero, and Carol, while she is a hero, she got her powers from a third party, she was forced, but she used them for the right thing. Tony, he became a hero by his own choice. In my mind, that is destiny." Bruce said. 

"I agree with that Dr. Banner." 

"Yeah me too." Rhodey said. "All I hope is that he doesn't pull another New York, because a lot of people need him. Peter, Daisy, us. We can't let Tony go." 

"Then that's why we are going to be with him ever step of the way." 

Daisy entered the main room alone. 

She needed to do this.

Their stuff from the other ship were here, including the letter. 

She can't avoid it anymore, there is a chance that she gets home, and her father is dead. 

He deserves that she reads this. 

Tony confronted his abusers for years, Soul is willing to fix her mistake from long ago, and she can't read a letter ? That is not the Lady Purple the world needs, that is not the mother Peter needs. 

She grabbed the envelope, and opened it. 

"Daisy, I just want to say, how proud I am of you, so proud......." 

She laughed a bit at his Dad joke, and continued reading. 

The words, they were beautiful, they came from the day they met, how life always tried to bring her down, and somehow she stood back up.

She started crying in the middle, but she was going to finish it. 

"You told me when I got sick, that...that I was like a father to you, you are my daughter, and I couldn't ask for a better one. You gave me the team that became my family, you managed to make me the good man I wanted to be. Daisy, I don't know if I will be here when you return, but just know, that I love you, continue living your life, you deserve to be happy.

Phil Coulson." 

She looked at the ceiling.

That was so beautiful.

She felt her lover hugging her. 

"You ok ?" 

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever read." 

She looked at him.

"You and I will beat that asshole, and we will save this fucking universe, for all of them." 

"You bet love." 

They kissed before they took a little nap, they do have to rest.

"So, the time is here, no pun intended." Time said. 

"That wasn't funny." Realty said. 

"There is few we can do, we..." Mind started. 

"No, this time we join the fight. We are ending this." Soul said. 

"Soul is right, I am tired of just telling mortals what to do, this time, we have to step up." Space said. 

"Over the years, I have seen our picks suffer and die, I can't do that this time. This involves all of us, we have to fight as well." Power said. 

"Years ago, I made a mistake, I can't allow that to continue getting to me. I have remained hidden for long enough. This is the fight of our existence, today, we are truly getting what we are seeking, not balance, not power, but peace." Soul said. "Today, we stand with the mortals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always intended for Daisy to read the letter before fighting Thanos. Having JARVIS back helped Tony, and the letter helps her. Is also why I am keeping if Phil' survives or not a secret. It would have had not the same impact if she knew.
> 
> The time has come folks. The final battle is here, the fate of the universe is about to be decided. 
> 
> Trust me when I say, I don't think you are expecting what's coming.


	32. The Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives to the Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you didn't see my only update yesterday, I had problems with my internet all day and was unable to post the chapters. Don't worry. Since I did work on them even without posting, I can post a bit more today. 
> 
> That being said, we finally begin the final battle.

Thanos sat on his throne, waiting. 

“Father.” Supergiant called. 

“Daughter.” 

“You were right, the heroes are here.” 

“I knew it. Get everyone in positions.” 

“Yes Father.” 

“Supergiant.” 

She turned to him.

“Your siblings have failed me enough. Tell them that if they fail, they will be executed, no excuses.” 

“Yes Father.” 

“And you, don’t show any mercy.” 

“We’re here.” Gamora said.

Everyone looked at Thanos’ home. 

“The Sanctuary.” Loki said. 

“You know, I imagined he would have this big palace, not a place like this.” Bruce stated. 

“Thanos says that if you are going to show power, you better do it yourself. 

Maw, Osdian, Midnight, and Glave waited in the main plataform. 

“What a waste of energy, I say we blow them to bits !” Glave said. 

“Father said he wants them to land.” Midnight said. “The chosen ones are his to take, the rest are ours.” 

“Puny humans, they won’t stand a chance against us.” Maw said. 

Osdian grunted in aproval. 

“Continue to think like that, and it will be your end.” Supergiant said as she flew to them.

Maw growled, he hates her so much, but she’s superior, and is on a better stand with Thanos. 

“What ? Do you really think some humans can do anything against us ?” Glave asked sarcastically. 

“Yes. They have the power to kill you, so for once, don’t let your egos do the fighting. Father said that if you don’t kill them, then you better pray they kill you, because you won’t like what he will do if you fail and survive. Once again, leave Lord Blue and Lady Purple to him, and since I get to choose my picks, I want the Asgardians, and the green monster, the rest, you can take.” 

She flew to her position after that. 

“That ignorant ! I’ll show her !” 

“Head in the game Maw, we will show Supergiant when we bring more heads to Thanos, but for now, follow her orders.” 

The team soon landed on the Sanctuary. 

“Allright let’s do this !” Peter Q yelled. 

Bruce got out first, and imediatly hulked out. 

“HULK WILL SMASH !” 

Robbie called the Rider, which imediatly showed up.

Soon the team was together, just in the entry of the Sanctuary. 

Tony looked at the ship and……

“Wait a sec, why is one of the escape pods missing ?” 

Loki just smirked. “I may have launched one when we were in Earth.” 

“Why the hell would you do that ?” 

“Because it would be fun to see a human just wonder into it, and blast into space.” 

Meawhile, in the middle of space, the escape pod crossed at full speed. 

Inside it, is Luis. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!” 

“If someone dies, is on you reindeer games.” 

“Not the first time.” 

“That is true.” Thor said. 

“The only ones dying today, are you !” 

The team saw four figures land right in front of them. Some beasts at their side. 

“Is that them ?” Daisy asked Gamora. 

“Most. She’ missing.” 

“Gamora, Nebula, why would you betray our father ?” Maw said. 

“You’re kidding right ? Becasue he’s a monster !” Nebula said. 

“Careful with your words Nebula !” Midnight growled. 

“I think the only ones that need to be careful, are you !” Carol said as she glowed. 

Osdian smirked at her. 

“Want to dance big guy ?” 

Carol and Osdian rushed at each other, and their fists collided. 

“Looks like Carol is having fun.” Valkyrie said. “Still someone should back her up.” 

“I will.” T’Challa said. He activated his helmet, and went straight at Osdian. 

Carol held his hands, while T’Challa jumped and gave him a charged punch. 

“OSDIAN !” Glave yelled. “That is it !” 

He ran to the heroes, but Nebula got prepared, and got her blade out. 

“This is for all the bullying, you ugly face!” She clashed with him. 

“You dare to insult my husband ! Your superior !” Midnight yelled as she went to back him up. 

Gamora stood in front of her. 

“You are going to have to go threw me !” 

She and Midnight soon started fighting, with Peter Q coming with support. 

“Leave my girl alone !” 

Rocket stood in his shoulder, and began shooting at her. 

“AAAAAAH! DIE BITCH !”

Drax and Yondu helped Nebula. 

“Let’s see how you can avoid my arrow, you mother fucker !” Yondu yelled before calling his arrow.

“THIS IS FOR MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER !” 

Maw saw this irritated. 

“Why do I have to deal with this, while Supergiant doesn’t.” 

He floated to the heroes. 

“Who will face me ?” 

Stephen took flight. 

“I will.” 

James and the Ghost Rider stood behind him. 

“Very well, show me your power fake wizard !” 

Stephen and Maw began throwing things at each other, while the others tried to get close to him. 

“You guys keep going ! We can handle this !” James yelled. 

“He’s right. We three can take care of them, now go !” Time said. 

The Revengers nodded and left up the stairs. 

“Best of luck Daisy.” Power said to her only. “You can do this.” 

The Revengers soon reached the upper floors of the Sanctuary. 

“About time you showed up.” 

They looked to see a figure flooting down to them.

“That’s her, Supergiant.” Loki growled. 

Supergiant came to stand in front of them. 

“Son of Odin, who are you ?” 

Thor took a step foward. 

“Are you looking for me ?” 

“Indeed, I know you defeated your father before the devil took him. I defeated him as well.” 

“What ?” 

“Oh yeah, a long time ago, his conquest started to bothersome to Thanos, he sent me to take care of him. It was a good fight, I spared our father so that he could live in shame, knowing that he would never strike at us as well. I also killed your sister.” 

“WHAT ?” 

“Oh, he never told you about Hela ? She’s one of the most powerful opoents I have faced, but she fell at my hand.” 

“Brother, she is playing your mind !” Loki yelled.

“Is she telling lies ?” 

“No. she’ telling the truth, in hopes of using it against you, do not let her !” 

Thor realized his borther is right. 

He glared at her. 

“Ah, you are not as easy to trick as your Father. I like it, King Thor.” 

“I am not my father, I do not share his views, and I do not fight like him, because I fight with my friends !” 

Hulk roared in response. 

“I know, and that is what has me exited.” 

She got a spear out. 

“Let’s do this.” 

Thor and Hulk charged at her. 

Valkyrie got her sword out.

“You two go, we will make sure they get out alive.” 

“He’s wating at the top floor.” Space said. “This is it, good luck both of you, we leave with Soul’s guidance. Take care.” 

Tony grabbed Daisy and flew to the top floor. 

As soon as they landed, they saw him. 

“Lord Blue and Lady Purple, we finally meet.” 

“Wow, you are really a Thanos.” 

“Stark. I am not surprised.” 

“You know me ?” 

“Don’t you think I would know the one that put an end to my plans in Earth ? “ 

“Yeah, hard to forget this handsome face right ?” Daisy said. 

“I see you two have already united.” 

Thanos got of his throne, and walked down the steps. 

“However, that bond won’t last, you both came here to die. Unless….” 

“Unless what ?” 

“The stones chose you for a reason. I can respect that, Stark already has my respect and I can sens your power Lady Purple, you deserve it as well. I will give you, one chance. Surrunder now, give me the stones, and I will make sure you are in the half that gets spared.” 

“And leave the rest of the universe to fate ? Not a chance ?” 

“I can make the offer a bit bigger. If you have children, they will be spared as well.” 

They do have a child, his name is Peter, and they are doing this for him.

“We can’t allow you to do this.” 

“I was hoping you would say that. Now, LET’S PUT AN END TO THIS !” 

Tony and Daisy rushed to the Mad Titan, their fists colliding. 

The final battle has began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heroes collide with the villains, there is no more holding back. 
> 
> The fate of the Universe is decided, now !


	33. Battle for the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy fight Thanos while the others fight the Black Order, to decide the fate of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final fight against Thanos and the Black Order begins !

Tony and Daisy collided with Thanos. 

The three were sent flying. 

“Yes ! Show me the true power of the chosen ones !” 

“There is no more holding back, use verything you got in here.” Soul told them. 

“Yeah, we know.” Tony said. “Any weak spots” 

“Go for the head, not the heart !” 

“You got it.” 

Tony sent some missiles to Thanos, but he doged. 

“Is that everything you can do ?” 

“Nah. I am just distracting you for my beautiful lady.” 

“What ?” 

Daisy blasted Thanos away with her powers. 

“Hehehehe, this really does put a smile on my face.” 

Glave continued to fight with his traitor sister and her friends. 

“Give up Nebula, you never defeated us training, how do you think you can defeat us on a real fight ?” 

“I am not alone this time !” 

Drax came from behind, and grabbed him. 

“AHHH, LET ME GO YOU IDIOT !” 

“NEVER !” 

Nebula swatted his blade away, and grabbed him. 

“I AM GOOOOOOOOT!” 

Groot used his branches to grab Glave. 

“You idiots, I will break soon from this hold of yours !” 

“To bad ugly, that ain’t happening.” 

He looked at the voice, Yondu. 

“I want you to remeber, that the last person you saw, is Mary Poppins !” 

Yondu whistled, and his arrow flew straight at Glave’s skull. 

It impaled him right threw the skull. Killing him. 

“CORVIOUS !” Midnight screamed. “How did he fall so fast !” 

“That’s because the stones are right, you guys are very cocky.” Rocket said, he was standing on her back. “Oh, by the way, boom !” 

He jumped away just when the bomb he placed on her back exploded. 

“AAAAH!” 

“Nice one Rocket.” 

Peter shot her again, and again to keeep her down.

Gamora stood in front of her. 

“I heard Thanos once say, your egos and high believes in yourselfs, will end up being your ruins. He told you, Supergiant told you, I told you. That’s why you 4 kept failing while she and I succeded.” 

“AAAAAR!” 

She tried to punch her, but she just doged. 

She grabbed her fist, and used her blade to cut it. 

“AAAAAAH!” 

“Now you know how Nebula feels.” 

Midnight tried once again, but Gamora is faster, and she enced up cutting her other hand. 

“NOOOO!” 

She has no hands to hold her blade now. 

“Your time ends now Proxima. Goodbye.” 

She grabbed her sword, and used it to impale her in the head.

“Are you kidding me, two of them already fell !” Supergiant groaned. 

“What’s the matter, is your team not doing good ?” Thor mocked. 

“Unlike yours, my team is full of idiots.” 

“Wait a sec…….Why aren’t you insulting us ?” 

“Hey. You and your friends are not doing bad, I may be evil, but even I have some honor, respect.” 

“Well would you look at that, she is cordial.” 

“Being evil doesn’t mean I can’t be civilzied.” 

“Good point.” 

“HULK WANTS TO CONTINUE FIGHTING !” 

Thannos grabbed Tony, and tossed him away. 

He smashed into a rock. hard. 

“Ow, that is going to leave a mark.” 

Daisy used the moves May taught her to dodged, it helped she is very small compared to him.

Sadly, she could dodge for so long. Thanos soon grabbed her by the neck. 

“I haven’t seen an inhuman in a long time, ever sicne I killed Black Bolt and Medusa.” 

“Who ?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“Ack ! no, I wanted to say who turns his back on a fight ?” 

Tony flew and slammed his repulsors againt Thanosm getting him to let Daisy go.

“Thanks.” 

“Any time.” 

Thanos growled and started running at them. 

“Well, the fun is still going.” 

Rhodey had come to suport Carol and T’Challa agaisnt Osdian. 

Carol was hiting her head against his, it was weird but cool.

“What Gamora said is right, my bullets make almost no effect.” 

“My claws have the same problem, but he’s very slow. I got a plan.” 

“What is it ?” 

“Attack from different sides. We can distract him so that Carol can deliver a powerful blow that hopefully does the job.” 

“Her punches are not doing much, but her blasts do send him fly…..that’s it ! If we get him distracted, she can blast him out of the atmopshere. Let’s do it.” 

Rhodey started firing everything he had at Osdian, and T’Challa ran to his back. 

“Let’s see how resitant are your eyes. 

He slashed his eyes with his claws. 

“AAAAAR !” 

His focus on Carol diminishsed, as he couldn’t see her. 

“Captain, charge a blast powerful enough to send him to space !” 

“I got it.” 

Rhodey kept firing everything he had. 

“Does it hurt you peace of shit ?” 

Hey, he had an idea to motivate himself. 

He just imagined that this was Rogers. 

That did it, he shot with even more precicion. 

T’Challa also rescived the bullets, but it’s to charge his suit with kinetic energy. When he had reacked the maximum, he punched the floor. 

Osdian lost his balance and fell to his kness. 

“Now Carol !” 

“Bye bye Osdy.” 

She charged a giant blast, and sent it at him. 

Osdian was sent flying away, to space, where he froze to death.

Maw saw in anger that his companions had fallen. 

“You better not screw up as well Maw. Or I’ll throw you to space myself !” Supergiant told him in his mind.

He growled, she doesn't give orders to him ! 

Stephen saw that he got distracted, and threw another rock at him, James firing at him with his riffle. 

Maw saw this and glared. 

"Do you really think you can distract me ?" 

He threw giant stones at them.

"I mean, we kind of did." 

Maw turned around, and came face to face with Vision. 

"The Vision can phase threw objects, so your little throwing contest did nothing to him, we just made sure you didn't see him." 

Vision responded by landing a powerful blow in Maw's face. 

"AAAAAAH!" 

Like Gamora said, the guy is totally useless in a physical confrontation. 

Vision flew down and started beating him up. 

"You dare to hurt the great son of Thanos !" He tried using his powers, but they are useless against Vision.

"As one of the children of Tony Stark, then yes." 

However, instead of continue his beating, Vision just held him. 

"Unhand me you worthless..." 

Maw felt another hand in his shoulder. 

The Ghost Rider just looked at him, and roared. 

"AAAAAAAAH, NO, THANOS, SAVE ME !" 

"Pathetic." Was the last thing he heard in his mind, from the person he hates the most. 

Maw was burned alive. 

Supergiant grabbed Hulk's fist, and threw him at Valkyrie and Loki. 

"Looks like your friends ended up killing my teammates." 

"You should have never underestimated us !" Thor yelled. 

"I never did, but their egos probably made them do it. Honestly, I don't mourn their deaths." 

"Aren't they your siblings ?" 

"Sadly yes." 

Thor couldn't believe how little she cared. 

"Don't you care about them ?" 

"I did once, but they started getting annoying, self righteous, I just stopped caring for them after it got out of hand." 

"Kinda like Rogers then." 

"I don't know who that is. What I know is that the Mind Stone has to be protecting your minds." 

Thor panicked a bit, she figured it out. 

She made an energy ball with her hands. 

"Let's end this !" 

Thor charged his lightning. 

The two blasts soon collided. 

Tony kicked Thanos in the face.

"All that for a drop of blood ?" 

He grabbed him and threw him at Daisy. 

"You two do not stand a chance." 

"Yeah, how many times have we heard that." 

"We always manage to find way." 

"Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives. Why fight it ?" 

"Because, like Thor would say, that's what heroes do." 

"That heroism will be the end of you." 

"Come show us ugly grape." 

Thanos roared and ran at them. 

Suddenly. The Space and Power stones flew to their hands. 

"Most of the order is gone." Space said. 

"Time, Realty, and Mind are assisting with Supergiant. Now end this !" 

Having her powers enhanced, Daisy used them against Thanos, with the power of the Power Stone, it did hurt him, and send him flying. 

Using the Space Stone, Tony shot missiles and repulsor blasts at every direction. Thanos was unable to avoid them.

"Bye bye mother fucker." 

He placed a bomb on Thanos' back, then grabbed Daisy so she's protected. 

BOOM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......this is a bit too easy right ? 
> 
> Most of the Black Order got taken out, only Thanos and Supergiant remain....
> 
> Will it remain as easy ?


	34. The Infinity Armor and the Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Tony and Daisy can finish Thanos, someone interferes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess who is about to interfere......
> 
> What an idiot.

Tony and Daisy watched the smoke.

"Is it over ?" She asked. 

To answer the question, Thanos came out of the smoke. 

"Shit, it's not." 

But before he could do anything, he fell to his knees, the attacks powered by the stones really hurt him.

"This, can't be how it ends." 

Tony and Daisy looked at each other. 

"I don't like this....it's too easy." 

"I second that love." 

They slowly made their way to Thanos. 

"STOP !" 

That voice.....

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Daisy growled. 

They looked behind, and saw Steve Rogers, behind him were Natasha and Clint.

Usually, this sight would just be annoying. But this time, it isn't, not because it's Rogers, but what he is wearing.

"Oh shit." 

(Just after they left to fight Thanos.) 

Jessica ran threw the halls. 

"JARVIS, FRIDAY, WHERE THE HELL ARE ROGES AND HIS CREW ?" 

"I can't find them." FRIDAY said. 

"I can. They have boarded the ship." 

Wait.....they boarded the ship.....and the armor is gone......

OH SHIT. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM !" 

"Because when she managed to bring me back, the Soul Stone said that this must happen." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Mr. Rogers finding the Armor is unavoidable, it just has to be that the right people are there to stop him." 

Tony and Daisy watched in horror.

"How the hell did he got that !" 

"Oh god, this idiot has no idea what he is about to do !" 

Steve looked at them. 

"I must admit, I didn't expect you two to do so well. But I am disappointed Tony, kicking us out of the fight, we could have ended this long ago. Also, why did you keep this armor ? We got the information that came with it, to could have ended this ! " 

Steve looked at his hands. 

"It could fix everything." 

"Rogers, for once in your life listen, if you activate that thing, it's game over for EVERYONE." 

"Booohooo Stark, you are just worried that Steve finishes this as the hero he is, that he will steal your thunder." Clint snarled. 

"Your ego has gone high enough, time for us to put you in your place." Natasha said. 

"Shit, this can't be." 

"On the contrary, this was just what we wanted to happen." The Soul Stone said. 

"What ?" 

"The universe won't be safe, unless the Armor is destroyed, we just needed the right individuals in the right place." 

Steve looked at the helmet.

"With this, I can fix everything. I can get rid of the accords, of the mistreatment and insults of the public, I can get the Avengers back to the way they were, I can get my Bucky back, I can save the universe. This is the key." 

Steve put on the helmet. 

His body started glowing. 

And then....

"AAAAAAAAH!" 

The heroes that just defeated the Black Order stood still. 

Wind came out of nowhere, and started coming at them strongly.

"What the hell ?" Rhodey asked. 

"There is something strange, a new presence, something dark." Stephen said. 

Ghost Rider just growled.

"Is it Thanos ?" 

"No." 

Thor and Supergiant felt it too, and stopped their duel.

"What the hell is this ?" Thor asked confused. 

Supergiant's eyes widen in recognition. 

"No, who could have been foolish enough to actually use that !" 

Thanos finally got to his feet, but saw what just happened. 

"No, no ! This can't be !" 

"AAAAAAAH!" Steve yelled in pain. The armor is too much. 

"Oh no." Space said. 

"This is not good, his corruptness in getting too him." Power said. 

"What do you mean ?" Daisy asked. 

"When A'Lars created the armor, he used my form to get a bit of his soul on it. It's corrupted thoughts are getting mixed with his desires to get everything to the way he wants it to be." Soul said.

"So if he gets the stones ?" 

"It's still the same outcome, only that worst. He won't destroy the planet, since he has not won the Civil War, his desire is much bigger, and his desperation is allowing more of the darkness of A'Lars' soul to get to him. If Steve Rogers snaps, he will destroy the entire universe." 

"WHAT !" 

Natasha and Clint heard that too, and were horrified. 

Clint specially, he remembered the vision the Time Stone gave him. It wasn't a trick, it was very real !

"Steve man, you need to take that thing off !" 

Steve didn't listen, he just looked down, gripping his fists.

"Steve !" 

Clint tried to grab his shoulder, but....

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME, YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY CHANCE TO FIX THIS !" 

Steve punched Clint hard in the face. 

With the power of the armor, and his super soldier strength, the punch actually snapped Clint's neck .

Clint dropped dead in the floor. 

"Oh my god, he fucking killed his own ally !" Daisy said horrified. 

Natasha watched her best friend, dead in the floor. 

Steve, he killed him ! 

This was not going the way she thought, she thought Steve would be the hero, and that would help them get back to their position of power. But even she can't ignore what the stones are saying. If Steve gets the stones, he won't get what he wants, he will destroy it all ! 

She got her guns and fired them at Steve.

He just looked at her. 

"Even you Nat, even you betray me ?" 

"Steve, the armor is clouding your judgment, take it off !" 

"I thought I had a team, but all I have is Bucky." 

He grabbed her wrist. 

"Don't worry Nat, I will fix this, once I'm done, you will finally understand what being a true teammate is." 

Steve threw her to a nearby rock.

She didn't die, but her spine shattered upon impact. 

Steve looked at Tony and Daisy. 

He held his hand. 

"Last chance Tony, give me the stones, and I will allow you to be at my side, in the new corrected universe that I will made." 

"You are out of your dam mind Rogers ! You just killed Clint and probably crippled Natasha ! " 

But Steve is not listening, the armor is clouding his thoughts. 

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to teach you a second lesson." 

Steve ran at them, charging his fist. 

Tony made his shield appear, and use it to protect Daisy and himself. But specially Daisy, he won't touch her. 

They braced for the impact, but it never came. 

"What ?" Daisy asked confused. 

They looked, and were shocked at their savior. 

Thanos held Steve's fist with his hand. 

"AAAAAAH!" 

Thanos punched Steve in the face, and sent him back. 

Steve landed in his feet, and glared at him.

"You think that I will allow you to use that ? My father's creation will never terrorize anyone again, nor will it trash my mother's name, as well as mine ! This universe is mine to balance, not to destroy. I WILL STOP YOU !" 

He looked at Tony and Daisy. 

"Even if it means that I have ally myself with this heroes, so that we can save it from you, first !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha, this is the true final battle. Tony, Daisy, AND Thanos vs Steve ! 
> 
> Steve has gone mad in his delusions, and now the Armor has control over him, even if he still thinks he's doing the right thing, if he snaps....you know what will happen. He even KILLED Clint, one of the last persons that supported him ! 
> 
> Steve is really out of control, enough for Thanos to actually team up with his enemies, which is what the stones truly wanted, as they knew Steve getting the armor was unavoidable.


	35. Showdown for the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Daisy, and Thanos must defeat Steve to save the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go ! the heroes and the villain have to team up in order to save the universe from the delusions of Steve.
> 
> While Steve himself is a joke, the Armor clearly isn't, and its just making him more crazy. 
> 
> This is the true final battle ! And the stones won't keep quiet.

Steve yelled and threw a power blast at them. 

The three managed to jump away in time. 

"What the actual hell ?" 

"The armor has some of our powers, not all and just in a minimal capacity, but he can use them !" Soul said. 

Thanos growled. 

"That armor is a mistake that should have never happened, take it off before it's to late boy !" 

"NO ! I will fix everything !" 

"So be it." 

Thanos ran and began fighting Steve. 

Both of them managed to land solid hits at each other, as while Steve would be a joke fighting against Thanos, the Armor is not. 

"I will save the universe as the hero that I am !" 

"The only thing you will do, is destroy the universe itself !" 

Tony and Daisy looked at them.

"So, our enemy became our ally to fight an ally that actually became the enemy." Daisy stated. 

"To be fair, I never saw Rogers as a true ally, just a extra hand." 

"I saw him as bait." 

"Well, I can't believe I am about to say this, let's help Thanos save the universe." 

"Yeah, let's do it." 

They ran at Steve, but he glared at them.

"Now you won't !" 

Using the Armor's powers, Steve created some copies if himself. 

"Oh god, I am going to have nightmares." 

The Revengers and Supergiant noticed what was going on. 

"No, who is the fool that used the Infinity Armor !" 

"Rogers ! I can't believe he actually did this !" 

One of the Steve copies looked at them.

"You dare to stop me !" 

He launched at blast at them.

They went to move, but for some reason, Loki couldn't.

"Brother !" 

"He has trapped me in a little time loop. I can't move." 

The blast got closer to Loki, Steve did want to kill him after all. 

"NOOO!" Thor yelled.

But before it could hit him, Supergiant made an energy shield and protected him.

"What ?" 

"It is clear that my father and your friends have formed an alliance to defeat the idiot, which means that for now I am at your side. We can't let him get what he wants, or we are all doomed." 

Thor nodded, she's right.

"Let's do this then !" 

"HULK WANTED TO CRUSH ROGERS, NOW HE GETS THE CHANCE !" 

Hulk ran and started fighting one of the clones.

The rest soon followed him.

"We will take care of the clones, you two go help Thanos !" Thor said. 

Tony and Daisy nodded and went to help the Titan.

Steve managed to land a solid hit, making him fall in his knees.

Tony flew and saved the titan by kicking Steve in the face. 

"Come on Rogers ! Snap out of it !" 

"You never understood Tony, why couldn't you be more like Howard !" 

Steve tried punching him, but Daisy use her powers to hold him in position. 

Rhodey and the others expected to see Tony and Daisy fighting against Thanos. What they never thought is that they would see Tony and Daisy fighting WITH Thanos. On the same side. 

Specially against Rogers. 

"What the hell happened here ? " 

"Rogers snuck in the ship, got the armor and has gone nuts. He killed Barton and crippled Romanoff, and Thanos is our ally for now, now help us take down this clones !" Valkyrie said. 

"You don't have to say that twice. Avengers, Assemble." 

The Stones were worried, the true battle has began.

Everything depends on this. 

"Oh, I can't look." Power said. 

"There is nothing we can do now, we must leave it up to them." Soul said.

......

.....

.....

"Oh hell no, I am not staying quiet this time." Space said. 

"As much as it terrifies me to say this, sorry Soul, I am not just going to watch." Power said.

Daisy kept holding Steve with her powers, but he sent a blast at her.

"Ooof !" 

"Daisy !" 

Steve grabbed Tony and sent him at her. 

"I am going to have to throw you at space, I am sorry it has to end this way Tony." 

"No you won't !" 

Tony and Daisy turned to the voice, and saw a giant blue crystal falling towards them.

The true form of the Space Stone.

It landed just behind them.

"What are you doing ?" 

"I am not just watching this time." 

Space sent some blue light at Steve. Steve was unable to use the power of space.

"What...what is happening !" 

"I am over loading him with my power, the armor can't handle the full power of a stone unless he has the gauntlet Thanos has. He can't use my power anymore." 

Steve growled. 

"Then I'll just blast you...." 

"Weeeeeee !" 

A giant purple crystal landed at the side of Space.

"Hey ! I am not staying quiet too." 

She sent her purple light at Steve. He couldn't use the powers of the Power stone. 

"No !" 

"We are offering you back up, finish him !" 

Tony and Daisy used the advantage to attack Steve. 

"What the hell are those crystals ?" Carol asked. 

"The true form of the Space and Power stones, they came to help them !" Gamora said. 

Thanos looked in awe. 

The stones themselves were here, helping them.

"Perhaps......" 

Tony grabbed Steve in a choke hold. while Daisy tried to get more of the armor off him. 

"It's too strong !" 

Steve grabbed her and threw her away. 

"I will use time, to make you just like Howard !" 

"No one manipulates time under my watch buddy !" 

Tony saw a green crystal crash at their side. 

"Time ?" 

"What can I say, you guys got me." 

He sent his green energy at Steve. 

"AAAAAH!" 

Tony blasted him away, and checked on his girl. 

"Are you ok ?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Wanda was right, the only way to make sure you do the right thing, is to get your mind Tony !" Steve yelled. 

"Hell no, no one will be like that witch again !" 

A yellow crystal landed at Power's side. 

"Mind !" 

"To make it clear, I don't care about the mortals....I just hate this guy." 

"Awww, you care." 

"Shut up Power." 

She sent her yellow energy at Steve. 

"AAAAH ! Clones, attack them !" 

Steve didn't saw the red crystal land next. 

"I can't believe you actually managed to make me do this." Realty said. 

Red energy came to Steve. He got overwhelmed by the power, and lost his clones. 

"NO !" 

He glared at them. 

"You are the cause of this ! YOU ARE DESTROYING THE UNIVERSE !" 

"Look around Rogers, what do you think you are doing ?" Daisy yelled. 

"I am saving the universe. Like the hero I am !" 

The others looked at him.

"Stevie stop !" James yelled. 

"Bucky ' Bucky ! Don't worry, I will fix everything." 

"Fix everything ? Steve look at you, what the hell ?" 

"I am the hero of the story, the savor of the universe !" 

"Steve, you are not the hero here, YOU ARE THE VILLAN !" 

Steve froze at Bucky's words. 

"Bucky ?" 

"Stop this madness now Steve ! Or we will stop you !" 

Steve couldn't believe this, they turned Bucky against him !

He turned to Tony and Daisy.

"You, YOU TURNED BUCKY AGAINST ME ! YOU ALWAYS TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME, I WILL END YOU !" 

Steve sent an orange blast at them.

"NO !" 

Before they realized it, Rhodey pushed them away, and got the full blast head on.

"RHODEY !" Tony yelled. 

Steve growled and began charging another blast. 

"I WILL FIX EVERYTHING TONY, YOU CAN'T STOP ME !" 

Steve was so lost in his anger and delusions, that he never noticed the giant orange crystal landing just behind him.

"That's where your wrong Rogers, you can be stopped, and we will." Soul said. 

She sent her orange light at Steve. 

"AAAAAAAAAH!" 

With the 6 stones charging the Armor, it began to overload. 

"NO, IT'S TO MUCH !" 

"Now is your chance, end it !" Soul yelled. 

"But how ?" Daisy asked. 

"With this." 

Thanos came to their side, and gave them his gauntlet. 

"I finally understand, this is your destiny, no mine. Whatever you do, will bring true balance to the universe, and I accept it." 

Thanos jumped and grabbed Steve. He was going to hold him still, so that they can end this.

"DO IT !" 

Tony put on the gauntlet, and it changed so it fitted his hand. 

"Ready ?" 

Daisy grabbed his wrist. 

"Not really, but we are literally out of time." 

"Dam right baby." 

They called the stones, and they fitted in the gauntlet. 

"Hey Rogers !" 

Steve stopped struggling with Thanos and looked at them. 

"Goodbye Mother Fucker." 

With Daisy sharing the powers, Tony snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy have snapped ! Steve has been defeated ! But at what cost ?
> 
> Even as the chosen ones, snapping hurts, and there is also Rhodey, is he ok ?


	36. A Hero's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy won, but someone paid the ultimate price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Time said. For some, this is the finish line. 
> 
> It truly meant the finish line for one of them.

Tony woke up in a orange space.

"What the ?" 

"You are in my realm." Soul said. "Everyone that manages to snap, ends up here." 

"Where the hell are we ?" Daisy asked as she woke up. 

"Inside Soul I guess. " 

"Dad ?" 

Tony turned to a boy. 

"What the hell ?" 

"It's me, Peter." 

Wait...what ?

Tony sitiad up and walked to his son. 

"Peter, what the ?" 

"This is me, when I am 16." 

He turned and looked at Daisy.

"Hey Mom." 

"Peter ?" 

She ran to him.

"You, you grew up." 

"I did. Well, I will." 

Peter hugged his parents. 

"I don't understand ?" 

"This is the future Dad, you did it, you won." 

They looked at each other. 

This is how Peter will look in the future. 

"We did it, we won." Tony said amazed. After 6 years, Thanos being in his mind for 6 years, only for teaming up with the Titan in the end, and it happened. 

They won. 

"Mom ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"Grandpa Phil made it, he is waiting for you." 

Daisy felt tears. 

Not only did they won, Phil's alive. 

"So we did it, we all made it !" 

Peter looked down at that. 

"No. Someone doesn't, and you must say goodbye." 

That made them freeze.

Someone, one of their friends, is about to die. 

"We don't have a lot of time left. I just want to sat, thank you for giving me this great life, and thank you for everything that is about to happen." 

"What do you mean son ?" Tony asked. 

"Tony, Daisy, it is time for you two to live." Soul said. 

They woke up in shock. 

"What the hell ?" 

Thor and Vision rushed to them. 

"My friends, are you alright ?" 

"I detect no injuries, but their bodies seem weak." 

"Even as the chosen ones. Snapping still hurts." Space said. 

"But you did it, we won." 

Suddenly, yells started to be heard. 

Thanos' army was turning to dust. 

"What ?" 

"When we snapped, we wished for every threat to the universe to be gone. For peace." Tony said. 

It happened threw the whole universe. 

Every major threat banished into dust. The Kree extremist, Odin's followers, everyone that could put the universe at risk. Gone.

"Hehehe. This is how it ends." 

Thor looked at the one he was fighting against, Supergiant.

"I accept it, is this is how I go, then so be it." 

She looked at Thor and gave him a nod of respect, then she turned to dust. 

Thor nodded back as she vanished. 

"I see, so it was never me." 

Thanos let go of Steve, who fell into the ground.

Just as he fell, the Armor banished into dust, leaving only a knocked out Steve. 

"Why didn't he ?" Daisy said. 

"The armor is the threat to the universe, not him." Tony said. 

Thanos looked at Steve, and kicked him away. 

"He will be out long enough so he can face your justice." 

Thanos looked at them. 

"I am glad the universe got what it deserved, I only wish I understood it wasn't me sooner. All I wanted was to redeem what my father did." Thanos knows he is going to die. 

"I think you did." Tony told him. 

"Yeah. I can finally rest. Farewell Lord Blue and Lady Purple, it was an honor to fight against you, and with you." 

Thanos sat down, and accepted his fate. He closed his eyes and smiled, as he turned to dust. 

"He's gone." Daisy said. "In the end, he helped us." 

"He might have been an evil guy, a threat, but in the end he truly wanted to do the right thing." Tony said. "That the universe healed from what his father did." 

Hulk came in and grabbed Steve, to make sure the guy didn't try to escape. Valkyrie went and grabbed the unconcious Romanoff, even if she won't be going anywhere. 

Tony saw all of their friends come close to them. To take in the fact that they won.

All except one. 

"Where's Rhodey ?" 

Rhodey sat down, leaning in a rock. 

"Rhodey !" 

Tony rushed to his best friend. 

"Hey Tones." 

"Hey Honey Bear, we won." 

"Yeah, we did." 

Tony just had to look at his best friend to know what is happening.

Rhodey is dying. 

He's the one that doesn't make it. 

Rhodey only smiled at his friend. 

"Can you do something ?" Tony asked the stones. 

"Since he was hit with my power, we can't." Soul said. 

"Tones, it's ok." 

Rhodey held his best friend's hand. 

"I managed to see my friend save the fucking universe. It was badass." 

"Yeah it was." 

The rest of the heroes looked at them, knowing that this is the farewell of a hero.

"Tony ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"Thank you. For being the best friend I could have asked for. For allowing me to be your partner, and for being Peter's Uncle. I am leaving both of you in Daisy's hands." 

He looked at her. 

"Protect them." 

"I will." She said with tears. 

"Thank you."

He looked at Tony one last time. 

"Tony, I want you to promise me, that you are now going to live, and be happy." 

"I will Rhodey, I promise you." 

Rhodey nodded, a big smile on his face. 

"Good. That makes me very happy. So happy." 

Rhodey let go of Tony's hand, and closed his eyes, his smile still on his face. 

He's gone. 

"Goodbye Rhodey." Tony said. 

Daisy kneeled at his side, and held him as he cried for his best friend, she cried as well. 

Many of the heroes cried for Rhodey.

Thor then kneeled in respect for him. Holding his face to keep the tears of lost for his comrade. 

T'Challa saw him and did the same. 

Carol did it next, for an old friend. 

Everyone ket doing it, even the ones that really didn't know Rhodey. A good man had given his life for the universe.

Everyone was kneeling, in respect for their fallen companion. 

He is truly, a true hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stands up from chair a knees in respect towards Rhodey.*
> 
> Goodbye Rhodey, he was always going to put his life on the line to save his friends. 
> 
> He is a true hero. 
> 
> I am guessing many of you wanted Steve to die, but death is the easy way out. Like Tony said. The Armor was the danger, not Steve. Steve is just a nobody. He will now have to fave full consequences.


	37. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but to be honest, I didn’t know what else to put in here.
> 
> They are finally back home. Now they can rest, knowing that they won.
> 
> They also attend Rhodey’s funeral.

The journey back home was extremely short, as Space just took them in.

They were greeted by all of their teammates, and friends.

The first thing, was to lock Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff up. The latter was no problem, her spine is shattered, it seems like the backstabbed finally got stabbed in the back. She’s worst than how Rhodey was when he fell, and Tony is not going to build her anything. Rogers is more the risk. The stones say he will be out for days, but better be safe than sorry. 

He wants to see how the man will justify what he did. He tried to killed them.....he killed one of them, and he almost destroyed the universe. Thanos essentially became a hero to stop him.

All he knows is that this time, Captain America is not getting away with it.

Then came the hard part. Telling everyone of Rhodey’s sacrifice.

Many were in tears. Pepper and Happy broke down. Even Jessica cried for him. 

The moment he had to tell Peter that Uncle Rhodey was gone, that he would never be back, os one of the hardest moments he has ever faced. Daisy was there with them, to offer her comfort.

One of the happy moments was seen Phil alive and back in top order. He and Daisy shared an emotional reunion. 

Emotions ran high in that day. 

From anger and disgust at what Rogers did and almost did, to awe and shock to what Thanos did, to sadness on Rhodey’s death, to the happiness others felt about seeing their loved ones alive.

IN MEMORY OF COLONEL JAMES RHODES. HE WAS A SOLDIER, A HERO, A FRIEND, AN UNCLE, AND A BROTHER. 

There were two ceremonies to honor Rhodey.

One was a very public one that everyone in the world watched. Where even the US’ enemies said farewell to,a true hero. The world was united that day.

But that ceremony was to honor Colonel James Rhodes, War Machine.

This one is to honor Rhodey.

A private funeral than only friends and family attended, to celebrate the person that Rhodey was, and the marks that he left behind.

It was in Tony and Rhodey’s private lake house, where they spent many of their summers. It was one of Rhodey’s favorite places, and it’s now his resting place.

While Tony comforted a devastated Mama Rhodes, Daisy comforted...well, her son.

“How are you doing kid ?”

“Why did Uncle Rhodey had to leave ?”

“Because if he didn’t, none of us would be able to come back. He stayed alway so your Dad, your other Uncles, all of our friends, and me could come back. So that I could return to my son.”

“Do you think he’s happy ?”

Daisy remembers Rhodey’s smile before he passed.

“I’m sure wherever he is, he’s happy.”

Some days after the funeral, things had to return to normal.

The Guardians had to leave, even if all major threats to the universe are gone, that doesn’t mean that there isn’t any enemy.

“In the end, he did save the universe.” Gamora said. “How ironic.”

“He might have been cruel, a warlord, and many things I can’t describe. But it seems that inside all of that, there was a good guy.” Nebula said.

Both sister finally had closure. Their father was gone, and in the end, he went in a very noble way. 

Now they can heal.

With Rhodey gone, the Avengers needed a new leader. 

Despite he being one of the original ones, Tony declined being the leader, so did Vision.

Carol was chosen, now that she’s not being chased by the Kree anymore, the Avengers can be lead by a true Captain.

All the team accepted her, and now with the rogues either in prison, or truly redeeming themselves, the team can operate in peace.

Thor returned to Asgard to check up in the rebuilding.

It was true. The loyaltists to his father are gone. Sif and the Warriors 3 were turned to dust.

Well. There is nothing to be done.

Except start rebuilding. Start healing.

Tony and Daisy relaxed in bed.

Well as relaxed as you can be when you hear the news.

“This is just in. Steve Rogers, formerly known as Captain America, has been found guilty of all crimes, and hasn’t been sentenced to death.”

They were actually going to kill Steve. 

Well it makes sense, he did try to murder everyone in the universe. The disgraced hero tried fighting it, that he wasn’t in control, and too a point, he’s right. But still, it was his own choice to put the armor own.

Does Tony want him dead....honestly no, he doesn’t want him to die. But then again, if this is the consequence he must face, so be it.

He’s finally getting true closure from him. Now he can move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it’s the aftermath of Steve and the rogues. We will see them face the consequences of their actions, and considering the character, that might not be as bad.
> 
> Well, obviously we won’t see Clint, he’s dead.
> 
> I should say this now, this story is a one of. I am not making a sequel or any other thing with it. It’s just a one story tale, and after that, the characters live their lifes.
> 
> Well. That’s the plan for now. There might be a chance, but not a big one, of getting a sequel. For now. It’s a no.
> 
> One last thing. As you may know, I have two current ongoing Tony Stories, and with Collegue I realized I only can handle one. I’m going with “True Magic and Love” because it’s shorter and also, I’m in full Owl House mode.


	38. No More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes he can't avoid consequences any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter of the rouges. This time, they can't escape the consequences of their actions.

Clint Barton was buried in his home town.

The funeral was almost empty. His children didn't come, but his ex wife did, in other to finally get the closure she needed.

The man let his own ager consume him, and left in shame. 

He wasn't missed. 

Sam quitted the Avengers and hang the wings up.

He didn't consider himself a hero anymore, and he decided to leave the fighting to the real ones. 

Instead, he went back into helping the way he knew, by listening. 

The accords got him a deal, instead of going to prison, he can work it off. He is now the therapist of the Avengers.

He has to functions. To council the Avengers when one needs it, or the victims of an accident that they had to resolve. 

It took him some time, but in the end, he got the trust back, as he is no longer the blind follower of Captain America. 

He is Sam Wilson, a man that made a mistake, and is using his second chance to the fullest. 

Sam had only seen Steve once, when he testified against him. The man.....Sam still can't believe what he did. What they all thought Thanos was gonna do, it was Steve the one that almost destroyed all of them, to the point Thanos himself had to step up and help the heroes defeat him. All because things were not going the way Steve wanted them to go. 

Steve Rogers is a villain, there is no question about it. His story went from being the world's first super hero, to the greatest villain in the universe. 

Yes, Steve lost control of his actions when he put on the armor, but that's the thing. They all knew what the armor could do, the danger of it, and Steve didn't think about it. He said that he thought he good heart would allow him to control it, but that of course didn't seat well with anyone. 

When he learned Steve was sentenced to death. Sam realized that maybe, there is no other way. What Steve did, it's inexcusable. He killed Barton, and Rhodes. One was his team mate, the other was a a true hero. Sam didn't go to his funeral, it was for family only, but he did go after and placed some flowers, and wished his respects. 

Falcon is gone, if anyone else takes the mantle, he's fine with it. For now he is just Sam Wilson, and he likes it. 

Unlike Sam, Scott didn't give up being Ant Man. 

Even after everything, Hank refused to let go of the Stark hate.

Janet asked for the divorce two weeks after they new she was back.

Hank died from a heart attack two days after he signed the papers. 

Scott learned that hate and obsession , could literally kill. It killed Hank, and it was going to kill Steve.

Janet was right, he had to stop following and start thinking.

With Hank gone, Janet was in charge. 

She worked closely with Ms. Potts, becoming one of her lead advisors. 

Scott and Hope worked as an engineer and P.R on Janet's command. 

In time, she forgave them, with the condition that they sent Tony Stark an apology letter. 

They had it written before she left to attend Colonel Rhodes' funeral. 

The fact that the man, a hero, died by Steve Rogers' hand was a eye opener for Scott.

Captain America wasn't the man anyone thought he was. He almost destroyed the universe to get his way.

That is no hero. Scott will always feel shame for following him. 

Scott now just wanted to move on.

Ant Man and the Wasp are members of the Avengers, but they still need to gain the trust of the team. 

Scott managed to get Maggie and Jim to forgive him and see Cassie again.

He would now think before he acts, he is done making mistakes. 

Wanda was in her cell. 

She had been brought to Sokovia after Stark stripped her from her powers.

She can't believe it, after everything, Stark won.

He defeated her, after gaining her powers, after getting strong allies, he won.

He's free now, the world is hailing him as the hero of the universe, and she is the second worst hero in existence, and even worst, one of the biggest criminals in history. 

Steve defeated her in both. To be honest she wasn't surprised when she heard this happened. The man is a loose cannon, and loosing everything must have made him go to the deep end. 

Now Steve is going to die. The key that she thought would guarantee her survival, but now he is about to meet the same fate than her.

Yes, Wanda is to be executed. 

She screamed, she raged, she begged, but no one listened. 

It's over. For her, for her revenge, for her legacy as a hero. Her dreams are crushed, her hopes were vanished.

She is going to die, and after everything, she welcomes death. She is ready to just go.

She lost, and she has given up.

Natasha was finished.

Steve fucking Rogers, the man that she followed, believe that he would be her ticket to staying in the top, threw her to the bottom of the bottom. 

Steve fucking crippled her, her spine is shattered ! 

She can't walk ever again, and unlike Rhodes, Stark won't build anything for her.

No one will. 

It got in her nerves, the man won, after everything, her observations, the way she made sure the man clicked all of the boxes. She was so sure she knew him enough so that she could end in top, but she lost. 

He defeated, and is now living the life that should had been hers. 

If she hadn't betrayed him, if she had stuck with him, she wouldn't have been here. 

The knowledge that she trusted the wrong man, that she read both of them so wrong, that she was wrong, is eating her alive.

There is no point in crying anymore, she lost.

She wasn't sentenced to death, she was sentenced to life.

She will spend her rest of the days, in a bed, dependent on the prison's nurses, she will be forgotten.

That is what she dreads the most. 

Being forgotten.

There is nothing she can do about it.

Steve yelled in his cell.

"LET ME GO, I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I AM A HERO !" 

"a hero that almost killed us all, that killed War Machine, shut up Rogers." 

Steve couldn't believe that this was happening. 

When he woke up, he wasn't about to face Thanos in a heroic battle for the universe.

He was in a cell.

He demanded to know what happened, only for her to appear. 

Daisy Johnson.

At first, Steve thought she was a traitor, something he expected. But then....she told them him that they are in Earth, and that Thanos is gone.

Steve couldn't believe they defeated Thanos without him. But she just laughed. 

"Rogers, Thanos wasn't the bad guy.....you were." 

She showed him the footage of Tony's suit.

How he reacted when he put the armor on, how he killed Clint, how they teamed up with Thanos, and how he was defeated.

Steve was sure this was a trick, it has to be.

But when she heard that, she just entered his cell, and slammed him into a wall.

She was so strong, Steve was unable to defend himself. 

"You mother fucker, you fucking killed Rhodey, and you are going to pay !" 

Steve was sure she was ticking him, he couldn't have killed Rhodes ! 

But she showed him the proof. 

"You are a villain Rogers, and you will pay." 

Steve was sure she was mistaken, he would get out of this one.

He never did.

Steve tried to defend himself in the court, but no one listened, why did no one listened. 

Steve was sentenced to ........death.

He couldn't believe it.

He yelled for the injustice of it, that they were going to put down a hero. 

But every time, they just remembered him what he did with the armor, that if Steve won that fight, he would have killed everyone. 

He got a goodbye letter from Bucky, and that's it. The man said that he has reached the end of the line, and that he is done with Steve.

And that broke him.

Steve lost everything.

His status, is in the garbage, his team, is destroyed, his best friend, abandoned him. 

Steve looked at Tony in the tv once, and he had to face the truth.

Tony won, he lost. 

Steve lost the war, and now he is going to die.

He won't face a dignified end, but he will face a shameful ending, one in disgrace. 

Steve lost. 

He is no hero. 

He will go, as the villain that almost destroyed the universe.

Because for the first time, before he dies, he finally realizes what he is.

A villain.

Steve fell to his knees and cried.

He's a villain, and he will die, alone. 

And there is nothing he can do, to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Steve will be executed, so will Wanda, Natasha is useless and in prison for life, Sam, Scott, and James are redeeming themselves, and Clint is dead. 
> 
> Each gets what they deserve for their actions, and how they reacted. 
> 
> We only have the two epilogue chapters left, and then this journey is done. 
> 
> They will come out tomorrow, as I am going to be in D.C fan dome today. I am not missing many of the panels. The only other update today is for "True Magic and Love"


	39. Time to Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some paths reach their finish lines, others go new ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know how the rouges ended up, we need to see how the others are.

Even with his survival confirmed, Phil Coulson decided that he had enough. 

It was time to retire. 

Well, retirement is subjective when it comes to him, he will always be available when his friends need him. He's an advisor now. 

After discussing it, Daisy preferred to be a filed agent, and she was also a part time Avengers, so Mack took the mantle of director. SHIELD is now on great hands. 

After Thanos, Fitz and Simmons quietly quitted, and went to live their lives together. 

Deke also left, to enjoy that he is not in the apocalyptic world any longer. 

Yo Yo on the other hand, made amends with everyone, and she and Daisy were on good terms again, she became for Mack what May was for Phil.

May is also retiring, she has been in this as long a s Phil, and also wants her deserved rest. 

She's now working as a teacher, in the new Colonel Rhodes Academy. 

They left to take a vacation in the place that Phil's new life supposedly started. Tahtiti. 

Thor also had to return too Asgard. It is time for him to ascend as King.

He is part time Avengers, he would never leave his friends alone. 

Sadly, it meant he had to say goodbye to his brother. Loki had become very close with Stephen. The man made his brother happy, and Thor won't ever think of stripping Loki if his happiness again. 

He has a good thing, he is taking Jane with him. With Sif gone he feels much more safe bringing her with him.

He does need new warrior for his kingdom, but Asgard is full of them. Full of noble warriors ready to defend their home.

"Ready ?" 

"As I'll ever be. Let's go." 

Thor took his lady, and went to begin a new Asgard, as better one. 

James packed his stuff and went on his bike.

He has been pardoned, and has signed the accords, but he wants to take some time for himself.

He has fought for so long, that he wants to rest. 

He won't do the same mistake Steve did, he will take his time to get to know this brand new world. 

A little road trip might help with that. 

He is not Bucky Barnes, he is not the Winter Soldier, he is James, a man that needs to find who he is, and who will do it with a smile. 

He grabbed his bike, and started in the trip to find his new life. 

Carol watched the new team under her command. 

She must honor Rhode's memory by making sure it doesn't burn to the ground.

Her family moved to New York after she was appointed leader. With Thanos gone, and the Guardians of the Galaxy out there, she can rest assure the galaxy is safe, now she can be home.

That word never felt sweeter than it does now. 

Peter is slowly talking to her, it will take time, but with hope, she might be part of his life. 

Stephen just came home from Sokovia.

He was tasked with over seeing the execution of Wanda Maximoff. 

The witch that trashed their names is finally gone.

He knows he won't do the same with Steve Rogers, but then again, Sokovia made sure the witch was gone as fast as they could, here it will take a lot longer. 

"Finally home ?" Loki asked. 

"Yep." 

"Good. So she's gone." 

"Cried until the last second." 

"I wished I could have seen that." 

Loki is always going to be a dark person, and that's something he loves about him.

Despite being an Avenger, Bruce is only a part time, emergencies only.

He is now a teacher in the new Colonel Rhodes Academy. 

He teaches kids and adults that struggled with their powers like he did with Hulk. Sometimes the big guy came in and also showed some of his struggles, in his Hulk way. Bruce is thank full for the big classroom.

He and Valkyrie were now leaving together in the tower, she's a full time Avenger, and Carol's second in command. 

While that position was intended to go to Tony or Vision, they declined. Tony is both an Avenger, and working with SHIELD along side Daisy, and he also has S.I. He's too busy. Vision is dedicating himself to explore the world more, he is now working on opening his new restaurant. 

Valkyrie has years of experience, and she is perfect for the role. 

They were now in a good relationship, and while he and Betty are in good terms, he's glad Romanoff is now on prison. He prefers this relationship over the other ones. 

Bruce kept running for a long time, and now he can finally stop, he can finally settle in with someone he loves, and he can rest.

"So what now ?" 

Tony and Daisy, were with the stones.

"Now, you live." Time said. 

"Your jobs aren't done, you are still Lord Blue and Lady Purple for a time, until the time for you too give it up to the next ones." Reality said. 

"I am going to cry when that happens." Power said. "I don't know if I can cry, but I will do it somehow." 

"Oh Power." Mind said. 

"That will take its time, but for now, you get the very deserved rest." Space said. 

"The Universes owns you two a lot, we own you, me personally. Now it is time for you two go and live your lives." Soul said. "You have gone threw enough, let happiness take over, because you deserve it." 

"I am still going to talk to you in your head." Power said. 

"Oh boy." 

"By the way, you might need to get the rings before 4 years, because there is a little surprise that is waiting for you, just saying." Time said. "It will happen 100% , so chop chop, get moving on that. Oh, and it's a she." 

In Sakkar, there wasn't peace. Korg has to face a new threat to his rule.

The biggest one he has ever seen. 

He stands on the arena, and sees his competion walking to him. 

"So we are doing this ?" 

"Yeah, we are doing this. Once I defeat you, I will be, KING LUIS !" 

"Then let's begin. Meik, put the music !" 

Meik grumbled and put on the music.

Korg and Luis started their duel for Sakaar, their dance duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter ! a little epilogue and that's it.


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The end of the story.
> 
> Time did say there was a surprise in 4 years.

4 years later. 

Time wasn't lying, Tony had to get the rings before the 4 years, or this wouldn't feel as nice. 

Because right now, he is watching Peter, now 10, holding his new baby sister. 

Daisy picked the perfect name, the one that matches with blue and purple. Violet. 

She is perfect. 

She has Daisy's hair, but there are this two curious orange strings of hair. The doctors have no explanation, but he does. This is a hint on the future. 

He has no idea of he should be concerned, or happy, only time would tell. 

Daisy gave birth in the hospital of the Colonel Rhodes Academy, where Tony is sure Rhodey made sure everything went alright.

Bruce delivered the baby, while also being there to greet his goddaughter. 

Thor, Valkyrie, Pepper, Phil, and May were also there. To see the new life into their lives. 

The happiest was surprisingly Peter, instead of being jealous, he was very happy that he was going to have a sister, and it showed with the way he held her. 

The assistant doctor, a man named Stan, smiled at all of them.

"Now this is what I call, a true family." 

Life was good in the 4 years.

James was still on his trips, but he called regularly, after everything, Tony is happy he is building his life. 

He became friends with the other two redeemed rogues, Scott and Sam, who are now leaving free of Roges' influence, and moving on. 

Scott married Hope just a little ago, while Sam has joined James in his trips many times, there has to be something going on there. 

Speaking of Rogers. He is still sitting on death row, waiting for the moment that it all ends. The disgraced hero is now a shadow of his former self, he is quiet, doesn't speak, some think he is waiting for the moment he goes too. 

Romanoff is the same, she can't walk, she can do anything, she just lays on a bed, useless. It's the worst punishment for them. 

Barton and Maximoff are long gone.

Stephen and Loki got married, and now share the title of the strongest wizards in the universe. Now nobody messes with magic.

Thor is rulling a brand new Asgard, one that the Universe is liking more and more. He and Jane are awaiting their baby. 

Carol's lead has been excellent so far. She has lead the Avengers with a great leadership. 

Vision became a 5 star chef, and now has specials named after heroes' name. He is happy with his new life as a chef. He also met Bruce's cousin Jenifer in his restaurant, and he finally found true love. 

T'Challa has successfully integrated Wakanda to the world, and is now one of the top civilizations in humanitarian aid. He married Nakia, and she gave him a prince. 

Mack has made SHIELD a very trustworthy agency, now the world sees them, and it feels hope. 

He married Elena and has new agents that he trusts. Bobbi and Hunter are top agents, and then there is the surprisingly redeemed Ruby Hale. Who all she wanted is to break free of her mothers' influence. 

FitzSimmons disappeared. No one heard of them ever again. They assume they changed their identities, and are living their lifes alone. 

Phil and May continued their retirement, they taught in the academy, and they traveled the world in Lola. 

Pepper continued to work in S.I. She tried some relationships, but they didn't work. She's fine with it. She has her family. 

Bruce and Valkyrie got married as soon as Daisy got pregnant with Violet. Like Thor, they are expecting a child.

As for him and Daisy. They continued to live their lifes. They raised Peter, and now Violet. 

Peter's existence is no longer a secret, and despite the annoying paparazzi, the kid now leaves a life full of happiness, with his friends, and of course, his parents.

And there is the stones. Like Power said she is not quiet, and talks a lot. Space and Time are also talkative, and while Realty and Mind show up less, they do so too. Soul does too, but she is little Violet's guardian voice. Tony knows she has to do with the orange hair. 

Tony looked at his wife, son, and baby daughter, and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, but for the past 4 years, it was a constant feeling. 

Happiness. 

In heaven, Rhodey was watching it all. 

He smiled as his friends happiness, and turned off the screen he was watching it in. 

"What a good show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. This is where we end this story.
> 
> So like I said, for now there is no sequel, but there is always a possibility, which is why I didn't have Steve die. 
> 
> And yes, in the far future, Little Violet will become Lady Orange. 
> 
> Thank you for the support, it was quite a tale. 
> 
> See you all in "True Magic and Love." 
> 
> Bye !

**Author's Note:**

> The Rise of Lord Blue and Lady Purple begins right now. The crazy adventure full of revenge and pain. Or love and friendship, depending who you are, begin right now. 
> 
> Let’s see what’s in store for the two heroes, as they meet in the next chapter, where they must come to terms on their changes.


End file.
